Phoebe's Fairy Tale
by GamingNerdxX
Summary: Phoebe Grey has a great life. Surrounded by supportive family and friends she prepares herself for the next stage of her life: college. However, one night is going to change all that. Also what will happen when a blast from the Grey's past shows up again in a way few expect. (OC, Continuation Story)
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Phoebe Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, so excuse !

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_Phoebe's POV_

Here I am sat in one of dad's SUVs, on my way shopping with my friends. I'm highly surprised and delighted that my dad let me go with only one of our security guys; Jared Patterson. Maybe it is a sort of congratulations for graduating high school. I finished high school over 5 weeks ago and am fully focussed on enjoying myself before I get ready for college in September. Wow, I can't believe it. I'm almost 18! Mom and dad were surprisingly enthusiastic about me doing well in school during my final year. Their reaction was a little upsetting, almost as if they didn't believe I could do it. Although, I suppose they lost a little faith, when I went through a wild rebellious phase a few years ago. I was 16 and Teddy had just left for college.

Me and Teddy, (who I have affectionately nicknamed 'The Jerk') have always had a strong relationship. I had taken his departure extremely hard. I just couldn't comprehend the fact that my big brother wasn't going to be there for me, everyday like he was, and instead went off to Harvard to study business; and my younger brother just become more annoying. According to Mom, Teddy was as protective over me as much as Dad was. Even though we had our brother and sister fights, we were always close. Even though he picks on me at every given opportunity. I remember being bullied by this kid, Ryan, regularly when I was 10. Ryan was like a year or so older than me. I didn't tell Dad because I knew he would absolutely blow a gasket. One day, Ted saw me being bullied and ran over and hit Ryan, not hard enough to cause lasting injury, by hard enough to scare Ryan into leaving me alone. Ted also said that no-one was allowed to pick on his sister apart from him. Although he got a major punishment from Dad for fighting, it was evident that Dad was proud of him, for standing up for me.

I also have a younger brother, Oliver. Oliver is the quiet one of the Grey children. He doesn't speak much to anyone outside of the family he has some really close friends but that's it. He loves sports though. God good, the amount of times he has taken hostage of the TV room and no-one was allowed in there because he was matching a match or some sort. He loves all of them but he has two specific favourites; wrestling and American football. I can see him in a few years being the quarterback on the school football team. He is also seen as the sexy mysterious boy at school. And quite frankly, hearing what all the girls say about my little brother is very sickening. Apparently with his almost 6 ft. frame, brunette hair and light blue eyes he is drop dead gorgeous.

"Phoebe?" Patterson says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking outside the windows, and I see we're in a parking lot, with the mall close by. Holy hell. That ride didn't last long.

"We're here. We can go in, Parking is paid for." Ah, one of the reasons why I love Patterson. He is so efficient. He's a tall man, maybe around 6"4, and plenty of muscles. I would be lying through my teeth if I said I hadn't had a crush on him since he started 4 years ago, but I'm over it. He's really kind as well. Except of course in front of my father, where he has to be all serious. I get out of the SUV, and push a lock of dark brown hair out my eyes. It's a stunning June day, with a little breeze. I grab my leather jacket and bag out of the SUV and shut the door. Patterson comes around the front and smiles at me.

"Ready to do some shopping?" He asks me, eyes twinkling.

"Always" I say, beaming back up at him.

We walk into the mall, and he starts to walk a few feet behind me, which I'm always grateful for. When I reach McDonald's. My eyes start to look around, searching for three particular people. I doesn't take me long to find my best friends; Frankie, Larissa and my cousin, Ava. As soon as I see them I stride over to them with a big smile plastered on my face. To be honest they were easy to spot, mainly due to Frankie's vibrant red hair. As soon as I reach the girls, I give them all one hug each. These girls have been there for me when I have been frustrated at my father, when a certain ex-boyfriend was being a dickhead, when I was taking Teddy's departure badly.

"Hey Pheebs" Frankie shouts at me. I giggle. It's almost as if we didn't talk on the phone last night for two hours.

"Bonjour all" I say to all of them. "We ready to eat and shop?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Ava says excitedly. I bet she's just excited to get something to eat. She eats so much, and hardly exercises at all. She is the subject of jealously for a lot of the girls that went to our high school.

We all walk into McDonalds and find an empty booth for us. We send Ava to go get our orders, casually chatting until Ava brings a huge tray of food back. We all got medium meals, except of course Ava who got a big mac, large fries and a coke. Lucky bitch. That's the great thing about being as close as we all are. We insult each other all the time and never get offended. After we get over laughing at Ava for ordering a massive meal, we get into some normal conversation.

"So where are we heading first?" Frankie pipes up.

"You all know I don't want to head into any designer stores. I only want to look in Forever 21, H&M and Gap. Really, these stores sell clothes that are as good as designer clothes" I say, nibbling on one of my fries.

"Of course Pheebs, It's not like you can afford to head into the designer stores" Ava says, sarcastically. I scowl at her and she just smirks back at me.

I sigh. "I know but I don't see the point in spending loads of money on scraps of material. I love my clothes anyway."

"She's right; she always manages to look amazing. I swear, Ava, if I could your eating habits and Phoebe's fashion sense, I would be one happy girl" Larissa says.

Ava finally relents and drops the topic. We move the conversation through different topics from fears about college, to bitching about certain sluts at schools and from issues with our parents to celebrities. Finally we move onto a topic that I was most dreading; boys.

"I just don't understand him at all" Ava huffs, clearly fed up with boyfriend Dan. "One minute he acts all loving and looks at me like it's just him and me, and then he acts like he couldn't give a shit."

"Don't panic, Ava. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Just make him sit down and explain to you what's going on." Frankie tries to reassure her. Ava just nods, not looking to sure. Then she turns to me. Here we go…

"So Phoebe, anymore updates in the Phoebe/Austin love story" she looks at me, and I instantly know it's going to be hard to lie her. Everyone always sees throw me when I lie. But I can't let her know what recently happened. I just can't. She would badger me for details until I gave in.

"Um…. No" The slight pitch change in my voice gives it away though.

"You're lying! Come on tell us!" She stares at me intently. Daring me to lie to her. Frankie and Larissa lean over the table, as if it's something no one else can know. I suppose it is. I sigh in defeat and begin my story.

_**A/N:**_

**_So yeah I'm a bit nervous about doing this (I'm a coward, I know!), so please tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be up in a few hours; once I get some last minute touches done, and I promise that not all updates will be this short._**

**_Danielle xXx _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Phoebe's Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, so excuse !

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_Phoebe's POV_

_5 weeks ago_

We pull up outside Rebecca's house. Taylor just dropped me, Frankie, Larissa and Ava off. Rebecca decided to throw an 'end of high school' party for the kids that have just graduated. At first Dad didn't want me to go. But myself, Dad and Mom all sat down and agreed to certain conditions. I would not drink, I would be home by 11pm and I would call Dad every hour to give him peace of mind and Dad would only send 3 security guys and they would stay within the SUVs, outside the house. I know he only agreed to this because Mom managed to persuade him. I Love you, Mom. She said to me afterwards that she thought I had really grown up over the past year and deserved the chance to be a normal teenager. Again, I love you, Mom.

We walk into Rebecca's house and I'm immediately shocked by how big it is. It isn't as big as my house, but still, it's huge. We immediately head over to the bar and I get an innocent coke, while Ava, Frankie and Larissa all get shots of tequila. Eurgh, Tequila. Bad experiences!

We all have a good time, laughing and dancing away. This night is amazing! I then realise its 9:15pm. Shit, I need to call Dad. I excuse myself from my girls and go off outside into a quiet corner. I pull out my phone. I press speed dial 2 and it rings. He picks up on the sixth ring. That's weird.

"Hey Princess, you ok?" He says in a smooth voice. He also sounds out of breath. Strange.

"Hey Daddy" I reply in a super sweet voice. I know how to talk to my father. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm still alive."

"Good. I'm glad you remembered. I hope you are having fun. What are you drinking?" I almost roll my eyes at the last question, but manage to stop myself. I'm pretty sure he has a sixth sense or something because he can even tell when I do it over the phone.

"Don't worry Dad; I'm staying true to my word. I'm not drinking anything other than cokes and water. And I am having fun, lots of dancing and laughing. Seriously Dad, thank you for letting me come."

"You're welcome Princess. I'm proud of you and you do deserve to have a little fun every now and again." Wow, is this even my father? "Listen honey, I got to go. Be good, and call me again in an hour. I love you" I hear a soft moan in the background and I instantly know what my mother and father were up to before I called them. Oh, god.

"No problem Dad, I love you and I will see you –" and he hangs up. Well that was rude, but I can't stay to mad at him, I mean he has let me out to a party for god's sake. Even if he is doing the unthinkable to my Mother. I tuck my phone away in my bag and turn around in time to see a group of boys saunter into the house. I recognise Dan leading the pack, and then I see Austin. Oh god, not here.

Austin Henderson is quite possibly the sexiest man I've ever met. He was the crush of many high school girls; absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. His hair is just a styled mess of inky blackness, but his eyes are the clearest green. They are almost like crystals, when looking into them. He went to the same high-school as me and was in Teddy's classes. Well I say dated, we hooked up for sex a few times before we wanted to admit we were dating. We started dating when I was rebelling against my father. I was involved in drink and smoking problems. So I decided to add 'seeing boys that aren't good for me' to the list. However, because I had so many other problems at the time, he didn't mention it straight away. Though I knew it would have been driving me crazy. Myself and Austin had sex within 7 hours of meeting of each other and he took my virginity. Slutty I know, but I just didn't give a shit. When I told him I was a virgin, he smiled at me, and then went down on me. At first he was really gentle, until I got used to it then he got rougher and rougher. And I loved it.

After we had finished we went our separate ways. However, we ended in bed together again 3 days later and again 4 days after that. We had to do it secretly of course. But, it was the most thrilling experience of my life. Austin always used a condom, which is good because I probably would have ended up pregnant with the amount of times we had sex. We finally admitted we were dating in Austin's final year at school. Dad spoke to me about it and he basically said he wasn't happy about it. Well, to say he wasn't happy about it would be a major understatement.

Austin broke up with me a week before he finished school the next year. We were just arguing so much, I was so insecure about him going to college, or more specifically being surrounded by college girls. Girls that are beautiful and enjoy 'liaisons' shall we say. Just like Lauren Weaver; the typical high school bitch girl. She even attempted to make out that I was the high school slut. Which can't be true considering I've only ever be with one guy, which is a massive comparison compared to her horde of males. I found out that he slept with Lauren 3 days after breaking up with me. Sadness, anger and shock were the dominant emotions when I found out.

The break-up hurt me. Even though I was a 16, I was heartbroken. I couldn't stop thinking about him and it really pissed me off. A few days after I would stay in my room trying to any human interaction and moved around like a robot. I had to be forced to eat. I was just consumed with thoughts of him. Wondering, who his latest girl was, whether he missed me at all. Austin went off into college and I changed because of the breakup. I apologised to my parents, quit drinking and started to do well at school. I even stayed away from pretty much every boy at my school.

Austin came back during Christmas vacation last year and said he wanted another chance with me, but I didn't want to put myself through the pain of the breakaway again, so I just told him that I had moved on from him, which was just a blatant lie. So we agreed to just be friends. Despite that we ended up having sex while he was here. To be honest I didn't even know how that happened. One minute we were talking like old friends do and the next we were dancing in the sheets, and to be perfectly honest spontaneous sex is the best sex. Dad was away for a business trip a few days before Christmas so that made it easier. I guess it was just a combination of the heavy tension between us, the fact he had amazing charm and not to mention he was just unbelievably sexy. Austin and I parted on good terms and although we didn't end up together we had a good time. Nobody knew about us apart from each other and obviously, our close friends. I haven't seen him since. Well until now.

I am brought back from my flashback by a pair of green eyes looking at me intently. Everything slows down and my emotions go into overdrive. How can he still have this effect on me? That is so unnerving. I don't know what to do, do I avoid him or do I act like nothing has happened between us and be friends with him. What is he even doing here? He is 19. Actually Ava must've told Dan where we were going. Austin must've tagged along. At least, my father doesn't know he is here. He can't know, because if he did, he would have called me or have had one of the pit bull security guards drag me home. I then realise that Austin has walked inside the house. Oh come on, Phoebe, get a grip. I walk back inside the party.

As soon as I walk inside I notice Ava pressed against the wall with Dan devouring her lips. Wow, get a room. Although it seems no-one else has, who cares? I walk into the lounge area and see Frankie and Larissa talking to two guys and I don't want to interrupt. Hmm… I decide to go and get myself another drink. As I'm stood waiting to get served. I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"I thought you quit drinking?" I turn around and see those green eyes looking at me again. I smile at him and answer.

"I did. I'm just getting a coke" He nods and smirks at me.

"Well, let me buy this one" Before I say anything he throws some change on the counter.

"Thank you"

We sit together and talk, and we talk about everything. I learn how he dropped out of college because it just wasn't for him. I ask what he is planning to do and he tells me he is going to work in his father's car workshop. Oh yeah, he always had a thing for cars. He in turn asks me what I am going to do and I tell him I am going to WSU and studying early childhood studies. We talk and talk until it is time to call my father again. I call him but it goes to voicemail. Great. Instead I leave a voicemail and call Taylor instead. I tell him that I tried calling my father, but I couldn't get through. I tell him everything is ok and I will come out when it is time for me to go home. I neglect to tell him about Austin. He would come storming in here otherwise.

I look back up at Austin and he is smiling at me. I smile back at him. What is happening? Everything is …slowing down. Austin puts his hand on my thigh and then leans in for a kiss. He stops a centimetres from my lips. Oh, screw it! I smash my lips to his and we start a make-out session. The kiss is soft and gentle at first, our tongues and lips taking part in a sensual dance. It doesn't take long for it to become passionate and heated.

I break off the kiss and smile at him. He smiles back, his eyes full of lust. I take his hand and lead him upstairs. We find an empty room and waste no time at all. This night was going to be the hottest of my life.

_Present day_

I finish my story, obviously leaving out the erotica, and see Frankie, Larissa and Ava all staring at me open-mouthed.

"Oh my god" Ava says, completely dumb-founded. Wow all three girls rendered speechless. Well done Phoebe, I don't think that's ever happened before.


	3. Chapter 3 - That's what friends are for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.**

**I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Phoebe's POV_

"Oh my god" Ava says, completely dumb-founded. Wow all three girls rendered speechless. Well done Phoebe, I don't think that's ever happened before. "I figured you two would get together eventually while he was here, but you were together for only about an hour before jumping into bed together. I know you're not innocent but that is shocking"

I don't even know what to say to that. I remain quite, they must think I'm some sort of slut. How can I explain to them that he makes me feel special when I'm with him? It's just me and him, and the rest of the world can go to hell in a hand basket for all I care.

"You think I have no standards" I murmur quietly.

"No, Phoebe, no. That isn't what I think. All I'm thinking is about how I want this to work out for you this time. You are a beautiful girl with high standards and you have only ever been with one guy." Ava tries to reassure me.

"Phoebe, me, Larissa and Ava have all been with more than one guy. So don't think about that OK?" Frankie joins in.

"Absolutely, so don't worry about that, OK? We're your friends and we just want the best for you. Anyway, you have the task of telling your father" she winks at me. Oh Fuck! Completely forgot about Dad!

"Well, I'm relying on you three to come rescue me when Christian Grey locks me up" I say adding extra drama into my voice. We look at each and burst out laughing. This is why I love my girls.

Suddenly I look up and see Patterson stood talking with someone. I can only see the back of his head. Why does he look familiar? It's Sawyer! Oh well, so much for letting me only travel with one security guy. I catch Patterson's eye and he shifts with my gaze. I smile at him to let him know I'm not mad. He relaxes and smiles back. I'm in a good mood today so I won't try to pick a fight with him. My father was obviously not feeling comfortable enough sending me just one security guard.

We finally move out of McDonalds and start to move around the shops. We head into Forever 21 and H&M like I asked, and I head straight for the sale racks. The other girls wait outside; Ava no doubt wondering what possessed me to head into a non-designer store. I come out of each store having only spent a little over $125. I managed to get a few tops, two pairs of jeans, some shoes and some nice lacy and frilly underwear sets that, if my father saw, he would certainly have a heart attack.

We're now sat in Neiman Marcus. Ava and Frankie are trying on some clothes. I know there are going to be at least 20 minutes so me and Larissa agree to sit outside the store on some nice comfy chairs and wait for the shopping-nightmare duo to finish up.

One of the best things about the Larissa is that she can keep a secret like no other. Ava and Frankie are good to talk to, but they are avid gossipers and I can't take them seriously enough to ask them for wisdom. Larissa looks at me with her dark browns eyes and flicks her dark hair over her shoulder. She knows this whole Austin situation is bothering me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks me. I think for a minute before replying.

"What if Ava is right? I don't want to end up as Austin's weekly fuck-buddy, and to end up being hurt again. It was bad enough the first time. " I reply sadly. Do I want a relationship with him? When we were together, It was a lot of fun. But I definitely don't want to end up hurt again. I don't think it's worth it. Larissa just looks at me.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I want to, but I don't know he would be able to get close with my father and the security around. He won't stand for it anymore since we have a strong, working father-daughter relationship again" Larissa just nods understanding how protective my father, the Christian Grey, billionaire CEO, can be.

"How about this?" She's got my attention now. "I will organise a day where the two of you can come over to my house and talk. He can come over half an hour before you arrive and you two can talk in a place that is totally private."

I love this girl. Larissa lives in a set of apartments in down-town Seattle. She lives with her older sister Mariana who is 12 years older than her. I know her mother and father died in a car accident, about 5 years after they moved to Seattle from Brazil and Mariana took over care of Larissa. Mariana was 23 years old at the time and Larissa was 11 years old. So it's just Larissa, Mariana and Mariana's children. I hug Larissa with everything I have got. I then pull back and look at her with pure gratefulness.

"That sounds amazing; do you think you can make the arrangements? I don't even have his phone number" I say looking down at my fingers, quite shamefully.

"Consider it done" she says cheerily.

As soon as we're finished talking, Ava and Frankie return. Oh my god. They've bought the entire shop. Seriously, I stare at them with my mouth hanging open. They must have at least 9 or 10 bags full each. Then a light bulb goes off in my head and I have an idea. I tell the girls to wait here. I then make my way over to Patterson and I indicate for him to bring Sawyer out. He comes out a little stiffly and manoeuvres his way over to me. They both stand in front of me like I'm their principal.

"Alright you two" I begin. "For your punishment for not telling me that Sawyer was coming along too, which I am totally fine with by the way, I am going to send you on a back-breaking mission" They both look at me, not quite comprehending what I am talking about.

"Carry Ava and Frankie's bags to the car" I say with dead seriousness. They both finally crack a smile and follow me back to the girls.

[-xXx-]

I get home and open the door to home, the house on the sound. I walk a few steps into the house and find it eerily quiet. Where is everyone? It takes me a while to realise. It's a Wednesday and everyone is busy. Dad is at his office, and will be home in a few hours. Mom said she will be Grandma Grace today, helping organise the Coping Together Charity event, taking place this weekend. She was at work this morning and must have come home at dinner. She will be home soon. Gail must be out doing a bit of shopping and Taylor will be with Dad. Oliver is probably at the skate park.

I take my bags from Patterson, smile at him and run upstairs to my room. I enter my room, shut the door and breathe. I love my room. It's my own little peaceful sanctuary. I open my eyes, throw my bags on the floor and flop on my bed. My room is quite a bit more modern than some other parts of the house. I have more modern tastes, and it shows in the design of my bedroom; light purple and white with modern furniture. I sigh, feeling totally relaxed and take my phone out of my bag, and look at it. 1 missed call from Dad. I should call him back. I kick my shoes off and call my father.

"Hi princess, have you had a good day? You didn't answer your phone" He says a little disapprovingly. I can see him now, sitting in his office chair, wearing one of his fancy suits with that silver tie he loves so much.

"I know. I'm sorry Daddy. I was in the car, when you rang and I didn't hear it go off. But, I had a good day. Bought some nice stuff"

"Really? I will look when I get in" I know you will. No doubt, making sure your daughter doesn't leave the house looking like a whore. "How much did you spend?"

"About $125"

"Is that it? Come on, Phoebe. I make plenty of money for you to go and spend, why don't you even try to spoil yourself?"

"I know you do dad, but I just find the clothes nicer in cheaper stores than designer stores. Plus, I don't want to spend all of your money. I have a job of my own, you know" I finish of my part of the argument hoping he will understand.

"You sound just like your mother. Just as stubborn" he grumbles. "Alright princess as long as you had fun. Did you eat?" I was waiting for that question to come up.

"Yeah, Dad. I had a McDonalds."

"That is hardly healthy, Phoebe." Oh dear, he called me Phoebe. He is not impressed.

"Oh come on Daddy. It was just a small one. If you drop this issue, I'll drop the issue about Sawyer tagging along without me knowing." He sighs and I know I've won this little conversation.

"Ok princess" Thank God! "Listen, I have to go I'm getting called into a meeting. Your mom is on her way home now, so she should be there soon. I should be home around 6."

"Ok Daddy, I love you"

"Love you too" and he hangs up.

I decide to get up and hang my clothes away. I pick my bags up and walk over to my wardrobe. It's a big one with 3 fairly large sized doors. On the doors are full length mirrors. I look at the grey-eyed girl staring back at me. We have our hair tied up in a messy pony tail. My hair is so dark it's almost black. It used to be the cooper colour of my father's but it's naturally got darker as I grew up and my cheeks have a nice bit of colour in them. I've always loved my eyes. They're not one of the conventional colours and thus make me a little bit of an individual. Austin loves my eyes too. He said they were his favourite part of my body. And to be honest, I agree with him. I'm thankful every day that I'm not one of those girls that have major self-esteem issues. I'm a little taller than some of my friends at 5"7, but at the same time I'm quite slim. I just know what clothes work on me and what doesn't. I also stick to my own style and never wear things that are too out of comfort zone. Because of these guidelines, I've learned to become quite fond of my body and appreciate what I have, and to be honest I like the way I look.

I neatly hang my clothes up and throw the new underwear sets right at the back of my underwear draw. If dad saw them, I would send him to an early grave. There isn't even anything drastically wrong with them, just the fact they have some lace and frills on them. Ah well, I love Papa Bear too much to give him a stroke. Just as I am gathering the empty bags, I hear a soft knock at the door; it's mom.

"Hi, sweetie" she says in a soft lyrical voice before. She walks over to me smiles and kisses my forehead. It is easy to see why dad fell in love with her.

"Hi mom"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Got some nice stuff too"

"Really? Come on then show me" She smiles and sits on the end of my bed. Probably doing it in place of my father. She wants me to dress appropriately as well.

We spend the next hour looking through my clothes, talking about the charity event and talking as if we were sisters than mother and daughter. We've always had this ability to talk freely between us. I generally go to her with all my problems. Except of course with any problems regarding Austin and when I refuse to let her help me, like when I was 16. I totally lose track of time and eventually we hear a firm knock on the door, and my dad strolls right in. What? Holy shit its 6:30 already.

"How are my two favorite favorite girls?" He says wrapping one arm around each of us. He kisses me on my forehead and plants a big wet kiss on my mother's lips. Stop please, your daughter is in the room.

"We're fine" Mom says winking at him. She looks kind of like she's high. Staring at him looking all love struck.

"Well I came to collect you. It's dinner time. Your favourite, princess. Gail's spaghetti bolognaise." He says smiling at me. I smile back, though it's a fake one. But something is wrong. I don't feel excited to eat it. To be honest the thought of eating it makes me sick. Dad notices my fake smile and asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing" I reply. He just stares at me. "To be honest I'm feeling a little iffy, but it's probably because I'm hungry" That kind of is the truth. I can't stand the thought of eating spaghetti but I am salivating over the thought of eating a bunch of bananas, of all things. Dad seems satisfied with my response a leads us both downstairs. He walks in front hand-in-hand with my mother. It's sort of adorable. We head down stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as I hit the kitchen, there is an assault on my sense of smell. The tomato smell in the air is making me sick. Shit, I AM going to be sick. I turn around and bolt in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Once I reach a toilet my stomach automatically starts to heave. After about a minute and a half of nonstop vomiting, I finally stop and lean my head on the bathroom tiles. Oh, that feels good. I hear a knocking on the door and less than a second later my father strides in.

"Princess, are you ok?" he says kneeling beside me, feeling my forehead. He looks anxious and scared. But then again he always does whenever one of us is sick.

"I'm fine dad" I smile at him. "It's probably just something I ate, don't worry. I'll be fine. Go with mom and eat the spaghetti. I'll stay here a little while longer. I'll come and see you soon" He looks unsure at me. He reluctantly nods, kisses me on the forehand and walks stiffly out of the room. I stay lying on the floor for another half of an hour or so, before I feel brave enough to see if that disgusting smell has gone. Luckily for me it has. I find my mother and father in the TV room cuddling on the sofas watching a show I've never seen before. Oliver is sat next to them but I think he's paying more attention to his phone than the TV.

"Hey sweetie" Mom says watching me carefully as I sit down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, must have been something I ate. I don't feel sick now, so must have been a one-time thing." I can see dad's shoulders relax as if I've just lifted a ton of bricks off them.

"Good" he says. "Well we have some news for you. Ted is coming home for a visit on Friday"

My face must give away how excited I am. My Dad chuckles at me, while mom gives me one of her breath-taking smiles. My big brother is coming home! I'm so excited. I haven't seen him in so long, and although we talk on the phone every week, it's feels as if I've had minimal contact with him over the past year.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him" I think for a minute. "How long do you think it will take before he calls me a name?"

Mom giggles and wagers at least 45 minutes before it happens, and Dad, less optimistic wagers 10 minutes. Oliver is even worse at a more realistic 1 minute.

We continue to watch TV for an hour or so, until I realise I am ridiculously tired. I drag myself of the couch and start lumbering towards the stairs. Dad stops me before I can start to climb however.

"Hey princess, can you try to eat something before you go to bed? For me?" My Dad looks at me and gives me a soft look, his piercing grey eyes making me so much more agreeable.

I think for a second and then ask "We got any bananas?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Take me back

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_Phoebe's POV_

Eurgh, What the hell? I lift my head off my unbelievably soft pillow. I'm tangled up in fluffy, but airy sheets and 2 quite exquisite pillows. I realise its light outside, but it is dead silent. I look at the alarm clock and the bright red numbers hurt my eyes. 5:16 Am. Why the hell am I up so early? I put my head back on my pillow and attempt to go back to sleep. Suddenly, the reason why I woke up so early makes itself known. I feel something rising from my stomach, into my chest, into my neck.

I fly out of bed and sprint into my en-suite, just in time to let my stomach heave into the toilet. After I'm finished I sit on the floor, with my back to the wall. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't feel sick when I woke up and it came on quite suddenly. I think back to last night where I threw up so unexpectedly, then scoffing down 5 bananas in a row. My mother and father watched me with amused looks on their faces. My father then, of course, tried to get me to eat something else. He didn't believe bananas were nutritional enough. Thank god my mother managed to persuade him otherwise. I have my theory about what the persuasion is and what she managed to give him in return. But for the sake of my sanity, I refuse to think about it any further.

I get up from the floor and immediately brush my teeth. I need to look as normal as possible. If my father finds out I've been sick again he will insist on making me stay in bed all day. I clean my toilet and before I leave the bathroom and I check the mirror one last time. Shit. My hair is having a party and my face is pale. I always go really pale when I'm sick. I rake through my make-up and find my foundation, concealer, eye shadow and mascara. Dad is definitely going to know something is wrong. By the time I leave the bathroom it is 7:30am. My parents may be awake by now. I throw on a floaty summer dress with a small brown belt around the waist, my denim waistcoat and some strappy sandals. The dress comes just above my knee, so I think my dad will approve with the amount of skin I have on show. I grab my phone and head downstairs. I smell coffee and walk into kitchen and see Gail and Oliver. Gail is cooking something that smells amazing. Oliver is leaned against the counter throwing an apple from hand to hand with an earphone in one ear.

"Morning Gail" I say brightly. She turns and smiles at me.

"Morning Phoebe, are you are feeling better after yesterday?" she asks. I stiffen for a minute then I answer with as much truth as I can muster in my voice.

"Yes Gail, I feel great this morning. Where are the parents?" I ask Oliver.

"In bed" he says and grimaces.

"Oh my god, they're animals" I say and throw my head back.

"Don't. I don't need that image in my head" he says and groans and covers his face with his hand. I laugh at him. Oliver comes over to me and throws his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the table. Me and Oliver have a great relationship. He's as protective as Teddy but he doesn't tease me as much, and for the majority of the time, we have a good laugh together.

"What are you doing today?" I ask, as I dig into a banana yogurt that was already put on the table. As soon as I say that my parents walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand. They look like teenagers in love rather than two big-shot, 40-something year old adults.

"Morning Phoebe" Mom says. I say good morning back to her. My Dad turns to face me.

"Why are you wearing so much make-up?" He has always disapproved of make-up and only let me start wearing it when I turned 17.

"It's barely anything, Dad. If it bothers you that much I will take some off" I lie, maybe I can find another way to cover my face slightly without much make-up.

"I would like that" He says looking at me curiously. Just then breakfast is placed on the table. I decide on some granola and some whole-wheat toast, with some orange juice. We make pleasurable breakfast conversation about what we are going to be doing today. My Dad and Mom are going to work shortly, Oliver is staying in for a few hours and then going back out with his friends. I don't have a clue what I am going to do today. After I've finished my breakfast my phone starts to ring. I look up at my Dad and he nods at me, signalling I can leave the table and take the call. I walk out of the kitchen and into the hall way and look at my phone. It's Tabitha Fox, My boss.

"Hi Mrs Fox. How are you?" I answer her. She's a lovely lady and not much older than my parents. She and her husband own a popular cafe in an upscale part of Seattle. I've been working at Virgo's for over 10 months and she has become a good friend.

"Please Honey, call me Tabs" I giggle.

"Sure thing Tabs, how can I help you this morning?"

"Listen honey, I know it's short notice and it's your day off. But I was wondering if you could come in and work for a few hours this morning? Three of my other waitresses aren't able to come in this morning and I'm short of staff. I understand if you can't-" I interrupt at this point.

"Tabs, I'm free today all day. Of course I will come in this morning. What time do you want me?"

"Oh honey, you're a lifesaver. How about you come in at 9 and we can do a little clear up before we open. I have some other staff coming in at 2, so you will be able to leave then. I will pay you for this. Don't bother wearing your proper uniform. Just come with your apron"

"Sure thing Tabs. See you at 9" We say goodbye and hang up. I love working there. The other members of staff are good to work with, I like my boss, it's in a nice area, the tips and pay are good and the customers are wonderful. Obviously, some of them are slightly difficult, but comes with the job. Anyway, if anyone messes with her staff, Mrs Fox protects us. I look down at my phone and notice a text from Larissa. When did she send that? I open the text and read it.

-Hey Chica, I talked to Austin and he said he wants to talk to you to. Can you come over to mine at some point today? You two would be able to talk x – L

I smile and text back. –Morning lovely, I'm going to work for a few hours and then I will come over to yours if that is ok? I finish at 2pm x-P

I walk back into the kitchen and sit back down at the table with Mom, Dad and Oliver.

"Who was that?" Dad inquires.

"Mrs Fox, she asked me to go in and work for a few hours. She is short-staffed this morning and asked if I can work until a few more members of staff show up" I shrug it off. It's no big deal, although Dad doesn't particularly want me working. He makes all the money in the world, he says and it's safer for me to be at home. He would rather I just stay at home all day today, rather than go out and have a life. He prefers me to keep out of trouble while I'm still classed as a teenager. I need my work. I like earning my own money. I have no doubt that getting a job after a college will be absolutely fine by him.

"As long as you take Patterson, I have no problem" Liar. You've always had a problem with me working. "When are you leaving?"

"I start at 9. I'll leave in 10 minutes. She asked if I can work up until 2. I said its fine. I might head to Larissa's after that though. She asked me to help her choose a dress for a barbecue she is going to tomorrow" I lie about the last part. If either of my parents knew that I was going to see Austin, well, Mom would tell me not to leave the house and Dad would tell me not to leave my bed.

"Well we're going off to work now. So we will see you when we get home. Bye sweetie" Mom says as she walks towards me. She kisses my forehead and strokes my hair, and then walks out of the kitchen.

"Wait Ana!" Dad shouts. "Bye you two, see you later" he too, kisses my forehead, and walks towards my mother. Together they head off for their day of work. I decide to get ready for my work day. I wave at Ollie, who doesn't really pay attention to me. As I'm walking back to my room I see Larissa has texted me back.

-Done, come by to my place after you've finished work. I've spoken to Austin and he will come by half an hour earlier, ready for you x- L

-You are a godsend. I love you x- P

-I know I am sweetie ;) x- L

I grab my apron, handbag and phone and head back downstairs and meet up with Patterson, and he drives me to work.

[-xXx-]

It's now 12:45pm and the café has thankfully calmed down a little. We opened at 10am and a swarm of people came barreling through the doors. Virgo's serves homemade cakes and pastries as well as breakfasts, smoothies, hot drinks and hot meals. It's pretty popular. It's also located in a pretty urban part of town with a lot of designer stores and salons. Despite that, most of the customers are thankfully down to earth. There are only a few customers left and thankfully some more waiters and waitresses have shown up. I decide to serve a few more customers before asking Mrs Fox if I can leave. I head over to corner where I see two women talking. Both are blonde and I can only see the face of the older women. Jeez, talk about surgical disasters. It's evident she had one-to-many Botox procedures and her face is covered in foundation. I notice she's dressed in an all-black uniform. I head over to them as they are the only table that haven't been served. I put on my smile reserved for customers.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" I ask. It's only at this point that I notice the other blonde is Lauren Weaver; the high school slut. Shit, she is sure to say something spiteful.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Phoebe Grey. Daddy must not love you enough to give you some money. If you're working in a place like this" Lauren says snidely. Don't punch her, don't punch her. She's just had a nose job. Although a punch may improve the work that's already been done. I take a deep breath in and decide to ignore that remark.

"Ah, Lauren, now. Don't be rude. We'll have two fruit smoothies. One mango and one strawberry and two Vegetable soups." The other blonde says.

"Coming right up." I say, trying to control the hostility in my voice. I start to walk away, but the older blonde calls me back.

"Phoebe Grey, daughter of Christian Grey?" she asks.

"Who wants to know?" I reply, with an impassive face. She laughs, well more like cackles.

"Sorry, my name is Elena Lincoln, your father and I used to be in business together. We used to own a few of the salons a few blocks over. Can you tell him, his old friend, Elena Lincoln, says hello" She says and looks at me strangely. Old being the operative word. What is she 60? Judging by the way she looks at me and the fact my Dad has never mentioned her and I've never seen her, I'm assuming their business relationship ended badly.

"Sure, I'll tell him" and reply and turn to walk away. But Lauren opens her cake-hole again.

"I think Phoebe should keep her nose out of other people's business" Lauren says loud enough for me to hear.

"At least mine is not as big as yours" I mutter under my breath and walk away. Ok, fair enough, that was a horrible remark, but she fucking deserved it. I hand their order to another one of the waitresses and tell them to deal with it. I walk to Tabitha's office and take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" I hear from other side of the door. I open the door and see Tabitha sat at her desk. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Phoebe, are you ok? You look a little annoyed" she asks.

"I'll be fine. I came to ask you if I could leave now, it's 2:15pm"

"Oh, I lost track of time. Of course dear. You can leave now. Thank you so much for today, you are really reliable. You were supposed to come in tomorrow, but you can have tomorrow off now" she says smiling.

"Thank you, my brother is coming home tomorrow and I'm super excited"

"Oh good for you honey. Here I'll pay you for today" She hands me check for $80.

"Thank you" I say as we hug. I'm getting tears in my eyes. Oh, get a grip.

"I will see you Saturday then" I say when she stops hugging me.

"See you then honey" she says and smiles.

I grab my bag and text Patterson to let him know I've finished. I put my apron in my bag and buy two brownies. One for Patterson and one for me. He deserves it. He must be so bored just sat waiting for me to finish. So the least I can do is give him a little present. I gather the rest of my stuff and head outside, careful to avoid the glares from Lauren and Mrs Lincoln. I head outside and see the SUV pull up. Patterson gets out the door and opens my door. I smile at him as I climb in.

"Where to Phoebe?" He asks as he sits in the driving seat again.

"Wait" I say. I pull the brownies out of my bag and give Patterson his.

"Thanks Phoebe, these are my favourite" He says gratefully. If Dad knew I was being this nice to Patterson he would fire him. But I really like him. He stayed with me when I became really difficult, and never complained. He just did his job. Sure Dad laid into him a few times. But, he just kept coming back. Although, like the rest of my family he does not like Austin. It's a shame really. He's protective, just like the other men in my family. All of them. Dad, Uncle Elliot, Uncle Ethan, Grandpa Carrick, Pops (Ray), Teddy, Nathan and Liam(Mia and Ethan's sons), not to mention all of Dad's security guys. The joys of being a Grey. We all look out for each other.

"So Phoebe, where are we heading?" Patterson says chewing the last bit of his brownie.

"Um, the bank then over to Larissa's" I say nonchalantly. I'm so fucking nervous, about seeing him again. Why am I so nervous? We've done so much together, and it's not like were not nervous when we are in bed together. Just the opposite actually. Maybe because we will actually be talking rather than going at it like rabbits. What do I want from this? Well to perfectly honest I want a relationship with him. But, he hurt me so much when he left me last time. If we break up again, can I handle the pain of the break up again? Oh for god's sake, I'm crying just thinking about it. Tears fall down my cheeks. Patterson looks in the mirror and frowns. I answer him before he can say anything.

"Don't worry; I'm just thinking of a sad film that made me cry recently. I'm pathetic, I know" Seriously, that's your excuse, that's shit! He turns his head and smiles.

"Jeez, Phoebe, you had me worried there" I smile back at him. Why am I crying so much today? First with Tabs and now in the SUV. Get a grip, Phoebe.

We arrive at the bank and I head in. I'm just here to cash the check I got today. I've been storing away money in my room in case I need it in an emergency. I've been doing it since I was 12. I've been taking $100 out of my allowance that I received every month. Dad always gave me and my brothers $150 every month for doing fuck all. Despite the protests from me and mom, he never stopped giving us that amount of money. Dad disagreed with us and just said it was a tiny amount of money compared to what he makes, which I suppose he is right. There should be well over $5,000 stored now. I cash the check and take the tips I've earned today. Wow, $123 earned today. Not bad, Phoebe. I put my money in my purse and head back in the SUV to head over to Larissa's.

[-xXx-]

Austin pulls up outside of Larissa's apartment, and I step out of the building. Its a tall, very modern and clean building.

"I'll wait down here for you Pheebs" Patterson says and sits down on one of the chairs in the lobby. I walk up to the elevator and watch the buttons light up as it comes to the ground floor. All the while, I'm wringing my fingers together. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. When the elevator doors open I walk inside and press the button to go up to the fifth floor. But my fear kicks in and I stumble to the back of elevator and hold on. I take long deep breaths and count in my head. Seriously, Phoebe? That incident was over 16 years ago. How can this still affect you? One day I can hope it won't, and I'll get over it. Once the lift gets to the right floor I hurry out of it and get to Larissa's door. I ring her door bell and wait for her to open the door.

"Hey, come on in" she says and swings the door open. I walk into the wide space and turn to face her. She looks like a proper housewife, her long hair is tied up with a scarf and she has old clothes on.

"I'm cleaning the kitchen and the bedrooms. I know, I'm such a good girl" she says and winks. I giggle at her. "He's in the living room and he won't sit still. Get in there and cure his nerves" she says and pulls me towards the living room. I walk into the living room and see him sat on the couch rubbing his hands together. He stands up, however, when he sees me. It's the first time I notice his arm tattoos. His right arm is completely covered in them, I know he has one on his chest and one on his back. He must have gotten it recently. But, he looks so god damn sexy; I want to jump his bones right then and there.

"I'll leave you two alone" Larissa says and disappears off into her apartment. But I don't pay any mind to that. Myself and Austin have our eyes locked on each other.

"Hey" he says and walks over to me. We hug and he kisses my cheek. We exchange a few pleasantries and talk about what we've done so far today. After this is over we get down to business.

"Look. I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about what happened at that party" I start.

"Do you regret it?" he immediately asks and I think he's scared of the answer.

"No. Definitely not" I see him relax immediately. "I just wanted to ask what is going to happen between us. I don't want to be your long-term fuck-buddy" I look at him when I say this. There was a time when I thought I loved him, but that was all crushed when he broke up with me.

"Well, why don't we give it another go. I desperately want us to work Phoebe. I've learnt from my mistakes, believe me. Just give me a chance to do this properly. I'll even try to get you're father to like me" he says and I chuckle. Good luck with that!

"That sounds great but..."

"But what? I mean it Pheebs, I'll do everything by the book" he says.

"I believe you, but I'm just scared of being hurt again" I say in a small voice. He reaches over and takes my hands in his.

"I promise, I won't do it again. Trust me when I say that breaking up with you was probably the worst mistake I've ever done. You've been on my mind for a good while now, and if you come back to me. I'll treat you like a princess" he says and I'm being pulled towards saying yes.

"You slept with Lauren Weaver" I say in same voice I used a few seconds ago. I know I shouldn't of brought it up, but he knows how much I hate her.

"I wasn't thinking clearly Pheebs. Trust me when I say I had a lot to drink that night, and I'm sorry it ever happened. Please" he says, and I make my decision.

"OK then-" but before I allow him to show his excitement, I add "- but please can we do it properly this time? You know the whole dating thing, and introducing you properly to my parents?"

"Of course, Phoebe. Thank you so much" He goes to kiss me but stops before he plants his lips on mine. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah" I giggle and he places his lips on mine. We're not exactly shy with each other, so we get started right away. His tongue seeks mine and I stroke mine alongside his. He groans and so do I. We continue kissing until we eventually realise we're in Larissa's home.

"I'm going to have to tell my parents" I say and dread their reaction already, but I'm not shifting on this.

"Good luck on that. I'll have a nice time telling my father about you. He's always loved you. On to more important matters; when can I ask you out?"

"I'll have to tell my parents first, I've got into a nice place with my father and I don't want to jeopardise that... I'll tell them this weekend. The coping together charity is this weekend and I'll tell them before that so they can't be too mad at me. Eager to get this started?" I smirk at him.

"With you? Definitely" he gives me one of his cheeky grins back.

We talk for a few extra minutes, and get each others numbers before I have to leave. I told Patterson I'd only be a few minutes. We kiss again, and just like every time I get butterflies in my stomach. I say a quick goodbye to Larissa with a smile on my face. She asks me how it went and I tell her that we're back together. She says she hopes it goes well and says goodbye to me. I leave Larissa's apartment much happier than when I went in. I have a boyfriend! I think the smile is permanently attached to my face now.

**A:N**

**Just to clarify, it's not a cheating story. I'm too sappy and romantic for that to happen. However, that's not to say there won't be some angst in come chapters ahead. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Daddy's little girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Christian's POV_

"I don't fucking care what the report says, I'm telling you, these numbers cannot be right. Get finance to check and re-check all of their numbers to make sure they're right. Make sure the updated report is given to Andrea by 5 o'clock this afternoon!" I hang up, fuming. Running a business can be so stressful.

I take a minute to relax in my chair. Almost home time. Almost time to pick up my beautiful wife and go home to my equally beautiful children. Shame Teddy's not here. It would make my family complete. Although, that will change tomorrow. My boy is coming home from college and I will finally have my family all under one roof again. Just the way I prefer it. No worrying about where my stubborn wife or children are and where I can keep them safe.

I open my eyes and look at the objects on my desk. To the left are photos of Ana. She is still so fucking beautiful. She stills looks as beautiful as she did 20 years ago. Even after surviving the issues with my ex-submissives, Elena, Jack Hyde, getting to the top of Grey Publishing, dealing with me and the birth of three children, she is still as stunning as ever. I still have to model glider she gave to me as a present from that time when we were gliding in Georgia. Gifts from Ana are always so precious; I keep every single one of them. I then look to the right. There are my children. My babies. Although they are 20, 17 and 15, they will always be my babies. You're getting soft in your old age, Grey. I look at the photos of them. There is Teddy crawling for the first time, Oliver playing soccer and Phoebe giving a big smile. There is also the world's best dad mug that they made me with Ana. I will treasure that until I die. I decide to head home a little early. I call Ana. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey sexy" she answers.

"Hey baby, I wanted to know whether you are finished and can come home early. I miss you" I pout as I say that last sentence.

"You're pouting" she says. "You know what that does to me"

"I can think of a few ways to alleviate your needs, baby. Perhaps we can test them tonight?"

"It's a deal. I'm finished now. So please can you come and pick me up?"

"Don't move. I will be there in 15 minutes. Love you baby"

"Love you too" she says. I hang up and text Taylor to bring an SUV around the front of my building. I grab my jacket and walk out of my office.

"Andrea, I waiting for some reports to come from finance, as soon as you get them, put them on my desk and you can call it a night" I say to Andrea as I walk out of my office.

"Of course, Mr Grey, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I reply

I walk to the lift and press the ground floor button. I lean back against the rail and look around the environment I'm in. I look up at the security camera and wince at them as a very unpleasant memory comes to mind…

_16 years ago_

I'm sat in this boring ass-meeting waiting for it to fucking finish. I couldn't reschedule and I wanted to get it done so I could get rid of the fuckers that are determined to crawl up my ass. I glad Ros is sat here listening to every word, because god knows I couldn't give a fuck. I just want to get back to spending time with my daughter. I was supposed to be spending the day with Phoebe, while Ana took Teddy for a dentist appointment and then for some shopping after. Andrea had tried to cancel or move all of my meetings today, but she couldn't shift this one. Gail has come down with a nasty bug and the rest of my family are working, so I had to bring my 1 year old daughter to the office with me.

She is so amazing, I love her so much, I love her as much as I love Ana and Teddy, and I never thought I would be able to love someone like this before, let alone have my own family. Phoebe is walking now and she is so quick. You have to keep an eagle eye on her to not lose her. I give the task to Andrea to watch her, while I'm in this fucking meeting. It's almost noon, so as soon as I'm out of this fucking room I'm going to get my daughter and take her for something to eat. She will be hungry by then.

Ros nudges me under the table signalling the meeting is over. Fucking finally. I stand up.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I will look over what you have said during the meeting and get back to you regarding my decision" Thank god Ros was taking notes. I was falling asleep in that meeting. I walk out of the meeting room, and head into the lift to go up to my office. When I get to my office I hear the sound of baby babbling. I smile as I think to myself; that's my baby girl. She is a little slower with her speech than Teddy was, but she started crawling and walking at a much earlier age than he did. I head into my office and quickly collect my belongings. I'm surprised by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I order. Andrea walks in.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I was wondering whether I could discuss some changes to your schedule with you"

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask her directly.

"Olivia is watching her for a moment"

"Ok, but talk quickly Andrea. I want to leave"

"Yes Mr Grey" She talks for about 5 minutes and we talk about all of the changes to my schedule. Nothing major just a few meetings moved around. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow morning? Andrea leaves my office and I follow her. I immediately scan the area for Phoebe. I can't see her nor can I hear her. I walk into one of the smaller offices and see Olivia talking to some other prick. She is blushing slightly and twirling her hair with her fingers. She sees my gaze and immediately looks down at the floor.

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask, glaring at her.

"She is right-" She turns around and stops. I look behind her and see some paper and some toys that Phoebe must have been using. She looks back up at me and I immediately know what's wrong. She doesn't know where my daughter is. She doesn't fucking know. I panic immediately and shout for Taylor. He comes out of his office and when I tell him I don't know where Phoebe is, he starts checking every room on this floor. I panic more and more when we search all of the empty rooms. I head back into the main area where everyone is gathered.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?!" I bellow. Everyone just stays quite, until I hear a sniveling whimpering.

"OLIVIA!" I bellow again. She jumps.

"Y-yes S-sir?"

"YOU'RE FIRED! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUILDING!"

She puts her head down and begins to cry quietly. I begin to think through every scenario in my mind of what could have happened to my daughter. Olivia heads towards the elevator, while my mind is still running a mile a minute. Taylor and Andrea are on the phone to different departments of the building, trying to see if they can find a 1 year old walking around the building. I brought back to where I am when I see Olivia repeatedly pressing the button for the elevator. I angrily stalk over to lift and stab the button many times. What the fuck is wrong with it?

"Why the fuck hasn't it come yet?" I ask to no one in particular. I hear Taylor behind me telling Barney to pull up the surveillance footage of inside the lift to see if he can see anything. Barney insisted we had them put in as an extra security measure, which was fine by me. I head over to the monitors that Barney is working on and Taylor is watching. I watch another one of the monitors and then I see it. I see a tiny figure in the corner of the screen sobbing quite loudly and saying one word repeatedly: 'Dada'. Phoebe. She's stuck in the lift.

My eyes are glued to the screen watching Phoebe get more and more hysterical, while Taylor calls the technicians to get the lift working again. I feel so useless. My little princess is so frightened and I can't help her. I continue watching the screen when all of a sudden Phoebe starts to cough and she doesn't stop. She's choking! I feel my heart in my throat and I stumble backwards and grab the nearest thing to me, which happens to be Taylor's arm. She's choking, someone needs to help her! I scream in my head. I look at Taylor and he looks worried too. Thankfully she stops coughing and I breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" I shout to anyone who will listen to me.

"They're working on it now sir" Barney says. "Apparently, many of the buttons have been pressed at the same time, and it has busted the elevator's circuits. They should have it working again shortly"

"Don't they know there's a 1 year old stuck in the lift? Tell them to hurry the fuck up. NOW!" I shout again.

I watch the screen again, my eyes not moving from the image of my daughter. She must be hungry now. That's killing me. She's going hungry, even after I swore to myself I would never let any of my family go hungry. I watch the screen and eventually I see Phoebe start to rock backwards and forwards. Deprivation. We've always gone to the children whenever they cry. Please God, let this be over soon, let me hold my daughter soon. I continue to watch the screen and listen to my daughter's cries for me. My heart breaking each time. After over 70 minutes of watching the monitor, I hear the elevator start to move and I barge past everyone else and wait for the doors to open. When they open I see the broken form of my daughter sat on the floor. Her eyes are painfully red and her cheeks are puffy.

"Da…da" She sounds so frail. I immediately run over to her, pick her up and hug her to me as tightly as possible. She snuggles into my chest seeking comfort that I am so willing to give.

"it's ok, princess, Daddy's here, Daddy's here" I whisper to her over and over again. I tell Taylor to grab my belongings and we immediately head home. Phoebe finally calms down when we get home, but she didn't want to be put down. That's fine by me. I don't want to let her go. I manage to get a little food in her, by the time Ana and Teddy came home. I try to pass Phoebe to Ana but she wanted to stay with me, and Teddy was disappointed that he couldn't play with his baby sister. I told Ana what happened and she was angry that I didn't call her.

She tried to convince me that I did the best I could, but that didn't stop me from feeling like I failed as a parent. Phoebe stayed clung to me for the rest of evening and eventually fell asleep on my lap. I told Ana I would change Phoebe and stay in her room for the rest of the night. She said she understood and kissed us both. I grabbed a spare duvet and pillow on my way up to Phoebe's room. Once, in her room, I changed her diaper, put her in fresh pajamas and tucked her into bed. I laid on the floor next to her bed and covered myself with the duvet. I reached up and stroked Phoebe's hair until I fell asleep reassuring myself, that my baby girl was safe and at home.

_ Present day_

I'm brought out of reveries, by the ding of lift signalling we're on the ground floor. I always cringe when I think of that particular memory. I remember her being so clingy towards either me or Ana for around a week after and it was getting to the point where we were thinking of looking at a child therapist. Thankfully, she started to improve when she saw Ava and Ted playing together. She wanted to join them. Although she didn't go into a lift again until she was 13 and even now, she has a problem with them. It upsets me that there is part of daughter that scares her and it's something I can't fix. It also took a lot of convincing from the rest of my family and from Flynn that I didn't massively screw up as her parent, and that kids have these kinds of incidents all the time. It still doesn't stop me from feeling like shit, whenever I remember it though. The whole incident made me even more protective of my daughter if that was even possible.

I walk out of building and see the SUV parked there. I climb in the back and tell Taylor to head to Grey publishing. Once on the way there, thoughts of Phoebe flood my mind once again. At the minute, I'm finding it hard to deal with the fact that my daughter is 17 years old, nearly 18. She has really matured over the last year or so and I have never been prouder of her, but I still remember her when she was placed in my arms for the first time. She was 2 weeks early and everyone was saying she was eager to meet people. Ana was in labour for a total of 12 hours before they took her up for another cesarean. Soon after the cesarean they brought our beautiful little angel into the room.

Me and Ana just looked at each other and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. I hunched protectively over the both of them and looked back down at my little princess. She had this shock of brown hair on her head and her eyes were the lightest blue bordering on grey. In time she developed her grey eyes however. But now, she is grown into a strong young woman and is definitely older than her 17 years. She is definitely more responsible than Mia and Elliot. I smirk thinking at how alike Phoebe and Teddy are alike myself and Elliot. As are Ollie and Elliot. Ollie and Phoebe are another variation of myself and Mia. They tease each other relentlessly, but I know they love each other and would die for one another, although that that sort of situation will never happen as long as I'm around.

I can't help but think back to the events a year or so ago. Teddy had just left college and Phoebe was taking it really badly. I didn't understand it well until Flynn explained to me. Teddy was a pillar of support for Phoebe and without him around she became uncomfortable and rebellious. I tried everything I could think of to get her behaviour back on track. I tried to ground her, take away her luxury items and kept her in her bedroom when she didn't listen to me. I was terrified that I was just going to keep pushing her away from me and our relationship would be destroyed. I knew she started drinking and she started smoking, she got into some fights and her grades at school dropped and by this point I was scared that she was going down the same path I was when I was younger. Of course, I had Elena to help me get clean. But who was going to help Phoebe? Over my dead body, was she going to get involved in a BDSM relationship with an older man!

That's when Austin Henderson came into the picture. I knew about his background and reputation and so I had hoped Phoebe would stay away from him, although I knew she wouldn't. I tried to keep them separated but Phoebe always found ways around the security and found ways to get out the house. They were together for an entire year and I hated every minute of it. Eventually, it got to a point where I was almost going to give up on Phoebe. I had thought she had gone past the point of no return. One night, I was sit in my office late when I heard a knock on my door. Phoebe came into the room with tears in her eyes. I looked up at her and she whispered two words; "I'm sorry". I asked her what for with an impassive face and she replied with; "Everything Daddy". At that point I got out of chair and wrapped my arms around her. I knew she was being sincere and I know she was going to change. She just broke down in my arms and kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Daddy".

The day after she got up with us for breakfast, although she didn't really eat, she apologised to Ana and sat down and did her homework all day. I couldn't figure out what had caused her sudden change of behaviour. Then I learned that Austin had ended it with her. I was unsure of how I felt about it. I was happy and grateful towards Austin that he had set her on the straight and narrow, and that he was no longer with Phoebe. On the other hand, that little fucker had obviously hurt my princess, and nobody hurts my daughter. I decided to leave Henderson alone. That being said, if I ever see Austin with Phoebe again I won't hesitate to punch him. He doesn't deserve my daughter. That's rich, you kept saying you didn't deserve Ana and look at your life now. It's pretty perfect.

I smile to myself on that last thought and I notice we are pulling up outside Grey Publishing. I text Ana to let her know we are outside. Not 30 seconds later I see her walking out of the automatic doors. I get out of the SUV, stride over to Ana, grab her arms and mash my lips to hers. The kiss is tender at first then gets more heated.

"Quickly" she pants "We better get home, I'm not going to last much longer" I smile against her lips. Yep, my life is pretty perfect.

**A/N**

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. They mean a lot to me. So, thank you!**

**Danielle xX**


	6. Chapter 6 - Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

_Phoebe's POV_

I wake up on my own accord on Friday morning. It's nearly 8am. I stretch and turn over to face my window. I lift my phone off my pillow and notice a text of Austin.

_-Good morning baby, I just want to say that you made me the happiest man yesterday. I can't wait until I see you next. Can we talk today? I want to hear from you.-_

I smile and text back.

_-The feeling is mutual. I can't wait to see you next either. I'll call you sometime this afternoon.-_

I get out of bed and walk into my en-suite. I turn my shower on and look into the mirror above my sink. Oh no. It's happening again. I turn around and bend over the toilet. I heave non-stop into the toilet for about 30 seconds. Once it stops I sit back and then against the wall again. What the hell? Third time in 3 days. I stay on the floor until I'm sure I can stand up. Maybe I should get checked out. I decide that's what I'm going to do. If I don't stop over the weekend, I'll go see a doctor on Monday. I clean my mess up and jump into the shower. Oh, that feels better. I wash my hair and body, and step out. I feel much better now. I throw on some clothes and head downstairs. I see everyone sat downstairs.

"Morning Princess" Dad says.

"Morning Mom, Daddy" I smile at them. "When are we picking Teddy up?"

"We'll leave in about half an hour. Just enough time to eat breakfast" Mom says at me.

"Jeez Mom, you sound like Dad" I say laughing.

Mom laughs with me while Dad smirks at me. I sit down and eat some breakfast. We leave the house around 10 o 'clock. It's a nice day outside, lovely and sunny. I love summer in Seattle. At lot goes on and I love to visit the local parks. We pull up the Sea-Tac. Dad sent his private jet to pick Ted up, despite the objections from Ted himself. We stand on the tarmac, and I'm hopping from foot to foot waiting for the plane to arrive. I see the plane with the GEH initials on the side of the plane. I start to get really excited. The plane finally stops and I see the door open and my big brother set out of the plane. He walks down the steps and across the Tarmac, It's at this point it start running at my brother, leaving Mom, Dad and Ollie behind. He drops the bag he was holding in order to catch me as I hurl myself at him. Teddy is similar to my Dad in many ways. He's tall, muscular and has the same copper hair. Although he has my mother's eyes he has a similar temperament to my father. As my brother hugs me I feel myself crying again.

"Hey" he says. "What's wrong squirt?"

"Nothing" I say sniffling "Just missed you is all. And don't call me squirt" I scold.

"Ok then, chicken" I hate that too. I let go of him and hit him on the shoulder. He laughs and leads us back to our parents. They each hug him, while Ollie and Ted have a one-armed man hug. Oh great, I'm the only one that is pathetically crying. Dad looks at me concerned.

"What's wrong princess?" he asks.

"I'm fine Dad, promise" I say. He nods and leads us all back to the car. As we drive home we are treated to Teddy's tales from college. Mainly talking about pranks and gigs with his friends rather than actual classwork. I wonder if college is actually like that? I stay quiet during the rid home, just happy to have Ted home again. We arrive home and Taylor puts Teddy's bag in the foyer.

"Good to be back" Teddy says. Dad goes over and clasps him on the shoulder and leads him into the house. Me, Mom and Ollie follow. We all go and sit down in the TV room, not watching TV, just talking. We talk about everything. But mainly about what's happening to Teddy at college. Eventually, Teddy turns the conversation on me.

"So squirt" I sigh "What have you been up to lately?" I'm almost tempted not to answer him, but that would give him the satisfaction he wants. Dad once said that me and Teddy remind him of him and Elliot, sparring and joking around.

"Nothing much" I reply. "Just working at the café and finishing off school work and graduation"

"Cool. So any boys in picture?" I look up at Teddy and I can hear the anger in his voice. Jeez, don't beat around the bush, Ted. Dad shoots me a 'dare-you-to-say-yes' look. They don't want me to date. Too late, you've already agreed to go out with Austin. Probably not the best time to bring it up.

"Um… Not that my relationships are any of your business. But no. I'm not involved with anyone" I lie. I see Teddy and Dad both breathe a sigh of relief and slump their shoulders. From the corner of my eye I see Mom roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Actually, it is my business, I need to know if there are any names, so I can try and scare them off" Teddy jokes.

"Get in line" Dad mutters. I'm in a lot of trouble when I tell him about Austin. Speaking of I'm going to call him.

I stand up and Dad of course asks where I am going. I tell him I'm going to use the toilet. I head into the upstairs bathroom, pull out my phone and call Austin.

"Hey baby" he answers with such a smooth, playful tone to his voice.

"Hey, I'm just calling to say hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I say

"Nah baby, Just getting ready to head out tonight. How about you? I'm hoping that you're calling to say that you told your parents about us and I can take you out at the beginning of the week" He says in one breathe. I giggle.

"I need more time" He sighs. "Look, you know all the men in my family are like cavemen. Don't worry I'll ask after the Coping together dinner tomorrow"

"Ok" he says and sighs at the same time. I know he is still disappointed.

"Think of it this way; as soon as I can convince my family, you will be free to take me out. The more you take me out, the more my family will like you and then we can have sex" I make him remember about the sex we used to have. That will make him happy.

"Hmm" he says. As if he's dreaming, I giggle as I can picture what he is thinking about. We were great together. We continue to talk for about 5 minutes before I remember I've been gone from my family.

"Shit, I have to go. I've been gone for 5 minutes. They'll think something is up" I say.

"Um, ok. Please tell your family soon though. I miss being able to talk to you whenever I want. My dad is over the moon about us by the way. He wants to see you sometime"

"I'll pop by the shop sometime next week, come and see you and your father. I miss you both"

"Thank you" he says with a hint of gratitude.

"No problem, see you later"

"Bye" he says before I hang up. I compose myself, and walk back out into the living room.

"Where have you been, you've been gone for my than six minutes" He states looking at me intently.

"In the bathroom. I was playing about with my hair. Trying to decide what I should do for it for tomorrow night's charity event" He seems satisfied with my response.

We all go and sit down at the table to eat dinner. It's parmesan spring chicken. I love this, the flavours are amazing and it isn't making me feel nauseous, which is a bonus. We all sit and eat, enjoying the banter and conversation that has become trivial at our mealtimes. We talk about our own days, with me and my brothers getting the occasional warning from Dad. Everything is back to normal, just the way I like it. After dinner Dad goes off to his study to do some work, as is part of the Friday night ritual. Ollie and Ted go out on the drive to do some skateboarding. I head out the back and lie on one of the loungers on the downstairs balcony. I decide to call Ava.

"Hi chick" she answers

"Hey, how are you?" I say

"Great. OH WAIT. You will never believe what Danny has done now" …and off she goes. She is outraged that Danny went out for a bit tonight, instead of having dinner with her and her parents. Once I explain that he is with Austin and his friends and I'm ok with it, does she calm down and agree not to be so harsh on him. We talk non-stop for about an hour and a half and I learn that she is spending all day tomorrow getting ready for the charity ball tomorrow. I on the other hand am going to work for a few hours then I may start to get ready. Only Ava will spend all day getting ready for an event. When we hang up, It's 10:16pm, I look up at the night sky. It's beautiful and clear and it's so peaceful. I can't help but feel like everything is going in the right direction in my life right now. I look at the stars and all the different patterns they can make. This is amazing.

_Christian's POV_

After dinner, I head into my office and make my way through some work-related emails and contracts. Over the past 13 years this has been the way most Friday nights. I work my ass off on the Friday night so I can dedicate my weekends to my family. When I finish I look up at the clock and see it's nearly 11:30pm. Time to go and find Ana! I shut down my laptop and go in search of my wife. I find her in own bedroom getting ready for bed. I snake my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She rolls her head back to give me better access.

"Thank god you're here. I was wondering whether I should get started without you" she says seductively.

"Don't you dare think about it" I murmur kissing her neck. "I'll be right back, I just need to check something," She chuckles.

"Christian, the kids are pretty much adults themselves; they don't need you to check on them" she says, rolling her eyes at me.

"Can't help it baby. I'll be right back, and we will have to do something about your eye rolling when I get back"

"Looking forward to it, old man" she says.

"Just as sharp as 20 years ago, baby, you'll see" I say, slapping her ass, before I turn and walk out of the room. I head down the hall and peek into Teddy's room. He's sat playing on his console, talking into the headset he has on. Some things never change. The next is Oliver's and he's sound asleep. I head further down the hall and open the door to Phoebe's room. What the… The lights are switched off and her bed is still made, devoid of any human touch. I check her en-suite and she isn't in there either. I panic, turn around and bolt downstairs. I check the TV room, thinking she is most likely to be in there, and she's not. Shit, where is she? I check all the rooms in the house. I can't find her. Has she sneaked out? No, she wouldn't do that. Would she? I run my hand through my hair, and with shaking hands I pull out my blackberry ready to call Taylor. However, from the corner of my eye I see a dim light coming from the kitchen. I shove my phone back in my pocket and walk into the kitchen. I follow the light and see it's coming from outside; on the balcony. I run full speed towards the patio door, pull it open and the sight fills me with relief. I see a figure with brown hair curled up on a lounger, dead to the world.

I smirk at myself. 17 years old and still giving me mini-strokes. I walk over and watch the sleeping form of my daughter. A whole wave of different emotions flowing through me; relief at finding her safe and sound, anger at her for falling asleep outside where she could develop something like pneumonia or have an asthma attack, if she were to get cold, peace at just watching her sleep, so innocent with a little smile on her face. Just like her mother. I could watch her forever, but my protective side gets the better of me. I lift my sleeping princess carefully into my arms as to not wake her up and slowly make my way up to her room. Thankfully the security team do rounds every three hours. So if I didn't find her she would have been find at about midnight. I finally get into her room, without waking her up, just a few sighs every now and again. I try to lay her gently down on her bed, but she wakes up. Damn. She blinks up at me with sleepy grey eyes, still almost completely asleep.

"Hey, go back to sleep princess" I say softly, almost a whisper. I used to talk to her like this when she was a baby and it always got her to sleep. I pull the covers over her making her nice and snuggly. Just to be honest, I like tucking her in. Makes me feel like she is 4 years old again. I'm not proud to admit that I do have fears about my children growing up, and no longer needing me. Despite Ana's constant telling me that children always need their parents, I do still treat them like they are small and dependent on me.

"Hmm… Goodnight Daddy. Love you" she says just before she falls asleep again. I smile to myself.

"Goodnight princess. I love you too" I say and kiss her forehead. As I make my way to her door, I give one last glance at her sleeping form, and then turn and walk out the room. I walk back down to Teddy's room, to make sure he has got his ass of his Xbox and into bed. I don't care how old he is. My house, my rules. Thankfully, I don't have to tell him as he has already done so. I then quickly make my way back to Ana. In the bedroom, Ana is sat on the bed in one of her silky baby dolls. I waste no time at all, and pounce on her, pushing her make down on the bed as I devour her mouth.

"mm… Were… Have you… been?" she mumbles in between kisses. I sat back and pull the nightgown over her head, revealing her naked body to me.

"Forget about it, baby" I say and soon enough we get lost in the sheets.

_Phoebe's POV_

I wake up fairly early on Saturday morning. Oh, yeah. Today is the coping together charity. I get out of bed, ready for the day ahead. I go through my usual routine of showering, drying my hair, tying it back into a ponytail, putting a small amount of make-up on and throwing my work uniform on. All it is a black shirt, with black trousers, black shoes, an apron and a name tag. Nice and simple. I look in the mirror and decide I look presentable to the outside world. I grab my phone and bag and head downstairs. I go downstairs and head into the kitchen. Hmm… Am I the only one up? I look at my phone and realise it is only 6:30am. Jeez. I resort to making breakfast for everyone. I make omelettes for Dad and my brothers, as well as some strips of bacon, some granola for me and mom and a few slices of toast as well as some pancakes. I get some coffee ready for Dad, some tea ready for Mom and some orange juice ready for me, Ted and Ollie. Just as I am finishing I hear someone coming down the stairs. I check the time again; 7:15am. Everyone should be up by now. Teddy walks into the kitchen and gapes at the spread of food on the table.

"Wow, squirt, you have been busy this morning" he says still staring at the food. The squirt name has irritated me.

"Shut up, sit down and eat some breakfast" I say throwing the tea towel at him. He catches it and laughs. He then sits down and inspects an omelette.

"Is it edible?" he asks, looking dead serious. I just glare at him before he finally smirks and takes a bit out of the omelette.

"Jerk-face" I mutter under my breath. I get some toast and pour myself some orange juice and then join Teddy at the table.

"Are you going to work today?" he asks me, with a mouthful of omelette. I can't help my reaction. I look down at my clothes and then look back up at him.

"No, I just thought I'd try out the all-black look with a small apron. You know, using my name tag as a broach" I say digging back into my breakfast.

"Hilarious" he says, while throwing another mouthful of omelette into his mouth. Must be good then.

"Yeah, though. I'm starting at 8:30 and finishing at 2:30" I say seriously. "What are you doing today?" I inquire.

"Well" he starts, then swallows, then continues. "A couple of months ago me and Dad were talking and he said that I should come do a bit of work at GEH, to get a feel of the business world. So we are going in for a few hours. So I can have a proper look around the building and talk to some of the heads I may be working with in the future"

"Wow, you're brave, going to work for Dad" I say

"I know" he says, and Ollie walks into the room.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey, have you asked that girl out yet?" Ted asks and my head snaps to look at Ollie. A girl?

"Thanks, Ted" he says sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa. What girl" I inquire.

"Yep, little Ollie has a crush on a girl in his class" Ted reveals his secret.

"Oh come one. Tell me her name" I push my brother to reveal me the details. If he knows me well enough he knows I won't give up.

"Fine... Fiona Young" I think I remember her. Blond little thing.

"Oh my god. Tell me what she says when you do ask her out" I demand my information. I just want him to be happy and this Fiona better do that.

"Ok, whatever, can we stop because Mom and Dad are coming down now" He says and he goes all quiet and shy. Bless him. We start to eat our breakfast as Mom and Dad walk into the room.

**A/N**

**Two updates in one day. I'm such a good egg ;)**

**Danielle xX**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Charity night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

_Phoebe's POV_

I look up at the clock and see that it is nearly 5:30pm; time to start getting ready for tonight. It's been a pretty boring day. I went to work and I was pretty happy when Frankie walked through the door. She said when she was in here to eat a couple of days ago, she then caught another one of the waitresses skimming from the cash register. Tabitha gave Frankie a trial run and she was a natural at it. Without any hesitation, Tabs hired her straight away. Well since Frankie wants to go into catering I shouldn't be that surprised. But the cheeky devil kept it as a surprise. Luckily, the girl that was fired was not well-liked so no-one really missed her presence. I love working with Frankie. Not only is she one of my best friends, she's a fun, bubbly girl to be around and you can't help but get swept up in her enthusiasm. I'm pleased she got this job.

That blonde bimbo walked in again today, but she was alone. She sat in a booth by herself, but kept her eyes on me. She is so unnerving. When I gave served her a fruit salad, she asked whether I had mentioned that I saw her to my father. I lied and said I completely forgot, but I will do it when I get home. To be honest it wasn't a complete lie, it's just I would rather not think about her. But I decide to mention it to my father, maybe he can offer some insight to the blonde bimbo. I finished work at 2:30, and Patterson drove us back to the house. We made pleasant travel conversation until we pull up the house and then of course it's all serious. I walked into the house and find my mom sat in the library. I joined her on one of the couches.

"Hey, mom" I say giving her a cuddle.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asks, smiling at me

"Boring" I think of asking her if she knows anything about the blonde bimbo, but I decide against it. "What're you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice" she replies

"Again? Mom, how many times have you read that book? About 5 times that I know of"

"I can't help it, I love this book" she says.

"Whatever keeps you happy" I smile at her "Where's Dad, Ted and Ollie?" I ask.

"You're Dad, is busy trying to save a deal that has suddenly gone wrong. He's had to stay at the office today. Teddy decided that he wanted to see a few friends of his, and Ollie is in the television room watching football with some of his friends"

"Does this mean Dad is probably going to be busy all weekend" I say sadly. I don't like it when Dad has to work on the weekends. It means we barely see him.

"Maybe, sweetie" She replies giving me a sad smile. I sigh. Can't be helped I suppose. But, I wanted to tell my parents about me and Austin this weekend. Maybe it'll have to wait.

"Ok, well I'm going to swim for a bit, then get ready for tonight" I say standing up.

"Ok, honey. Are you ok? You look a little disappointed" she says. She doesn't miss a trick.

"I'll be fine, mom" I say giving a convincing smile. She nods and I walk out of the door and head to our indoor pool. It wasn't there until Teddy was about 8, when he started expressing his desire to take lessons. Dad went a step further and had one built in the house. The room itself has walls made of glass and let's lots of natural light into the room. It's my second favourite room, the first being my bedroom.

After doing a few lengths in the pool, I head back up into my bedroom. I look through my wardrobe. I have no fucking clue of what to wear. Just like every year, it's a masked ball. But my mask is plain black with some silver embellishment. I figure I can wear a dress with some silver on it so my mask will match. But I still don't know which dress to wear. I know Mom is wearing a dress designed by David Meister. It's a floor length nude dress that has gold sequins covering it. It has a seamed waist and a slightly flared skirt, so it's fairly easy to walk in. She has a nude mask with similar gold sequins on it to match. I know she is going to look absolutely flawless, as always. Dad, Ted and Ollie will be donning their black tuxes with a black mask each. That just leaves me. I have four evening dresses to choose from, but I've no idea which to go with. I decide to call my emergency fashion guru for advice.

"Hey Ava" I say, as soon as she picks up the phone.

"Hey Pheebs" she says

"I need your fashion advice"

"Oh, ok, how can I help?" she says.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight" I exclaim, exasperated.

"This always happens to you! Whenever we head to a party or a fundraiser, you ring me saying you don't know what to wear. I should have known that was what you were going to ask me" she says.

"Please, please just help me" I nearly beg down the phone.

"Ok, well... what about... no... that won't work" she says and this goes on for about 3 full minutes. "AH! what about your long black one, with the jeweled sides. Simple, yet elegant" she says in a posh tone of voice.

"Hmm. I like. Thank you for your advice" I say looking back at my wardrobe.

"No problem Pheebs, see you soon" she says

"Bye" I say hanging up.

I look back into my wardrobe and take my dress out. It's a blacks strapless floor-length dress with some nice embellishments on the side. Perfect. I get into the dress and finish up the rest of my outfit. 20 minutes later, I am ready. My hair falls in loose curls down my back. I have some silver strappy heels on, some long diamond earrings in and a thin silver bracelet on my wrist. Once I'm ready I grab my mask and head down the stairs.

I see my father, mother and brothers all sat in TV room, waiting for my appearance

"Finally" Ted says standing up. "If you told us you were going to be this late I would've drove myself" What? I look at the clock and see it is quarter to 7. Holy shit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to wear" I say smiling sheepishly, looking at everyone. Dad smiles and shakes his head. He walks over to me and strokes my cheek.

"You look beautiful princess" he says softly.

"Thank you" I say looking back up at him. Ted not-so-subtly coughs, signalling he wants to go. We all head out of the door, to go the fundraiser.

[-xXx-]

It's now 11pm and the Coping Together fundraiser has gone extremely successfully again this year. The Grey Family were seated together again, but even in that we kind of divided ourselves. When the real party started, we all kind of floated off to different areas. I stayed with Ava for most of the evening, while Teddy and Ollie hanged out with our 16 and 14 year old cousins, Nathan and Liam. Mom and Dad stayed together. Ava, wore a dress similar to mine but it is pink and has a lot more detail to it. We're used to dressing up like this. At our prom a few months ago, a lot of the girls were so excited to wear a long dress and lots of expensive jewelry that it was the highlight of their night. But with a lifestyle like mine and Ava's, it's just a part of life.

It's been quite a fun watching all of the guys get turned down by Ava. Their faces where the embodiment of disappointment. I have a few people talk to me but no more than that. This is because every single time I talk to a boy, either my dad or Ted or Ollie would come over and introduce themselves. They give the boys I meet some weird eye signal and that makes them kind of shrivel up and stop talking to me.

"Hey" Ava says. "You want another drink?" We've been drinking soft drinks all night. I even turned down the one glass of champagne we were given.

"Sure. I'm just going to use the bathroom" I say, and get up to go upstairs. Like every year, my grandparents have ordered the use of luxurious portable toilets. But, I've always preferred the use of proper toilets. I asked my grandmother if it were ok to use the upstairs toilets and she said it was fine. I head upstairs and go into the bathroom that is down the hall from my father's old bedroom. After I finish I wash my hands. I look into the mirror, and something doesn't feel right. I begin to feel dizzy and stumble backwards. I go to grab hold of the sink to keep myself upright but I miss and fall straight to the floor, and everything just goes black.

[-xXx-]

"PHOEBE! Wake up! Phoebe!" I can hear a frightened voice shouting at me and I feel someone's hands on my shoulder. I open my eyes and all I can see is a blurry figure with blonde hair. I focus my eyes and then I see its Ava above me.

"Ava?" I say a little confused.

"God Pheebs! You scared the shit out of me! What the hell happened?" She says, panic still in her voice.

"I'm not sure" I say, attempting to sit up. Ava helps me to sit, then it sit on top of the toilet. I continue on, "I was washing my hands, then I started to feel dizzy. Guess I must have passed out"

"I'll go get Grandma Grace" Ava says, going to walk towards the door.

"NO!" I shout. Ava stops and turns around to look at me like I'm crazy. "I don't want to spoil her evening and besides I feel just fine now"

"But it might be something serious. People don't just pass out, Pheebs" she protests.

"Don't worry; I'm going to see a doctor on Monday about it"

"You've decided that you're already going? Has this happened before?" she interrogates me.

"Well, not this" I begin sheepishly. She looks at me to continue. I sigh knowing I'm defeated. "I've been throwing up lately. But it's weird like I don't feel sick beforehand"

"Anything else?"

"What?"

"Has anything else been out-of-the-ordinary?"

I scan my brain to look for anything that might have happened over the past couple of days. "Well, I've been crying over stupid stuff, but that's just down to me being a teenage girl"

"I see" Ava looks like she's contemplating something. "Maybe you're pregnant" she says jokingly, or at least I hope it's a joke.

"Don't be stupid" I scoff. I shake my head "Come on let's head downstairs, before our parents send out a search and rescue party. And, promise me, not a word of this to anyone" She sighs and I can tell she wants to tell someone.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone" she says.

"Thank you" I say and together we both walk down the stairs only to come face-to-face with my father.

"You girls have been gone for 25 minutes. Where were you?" he says, with a hint of anger in his voice. I'm silent. Fuck! I can't think of anything.

"I'm sorry Uncle Christian" Ava jumps in. "I was getting a headache from all the noise so I persuaded Phoebe to come with me while I take a break"

Dad looks at Ava, then at me, then back at Ava. Finally he breaks the silence. "Just tell us were you go next time, ok? I was getting worried. Ava, are you going to be ok?" he says looking at her.

"I'll be fine thank you Uncle Christian. I know that if I get worse I should go tell someone" she says, looking at me. OK, I get it. Dad nods, then turns to me.

"Princess, will you do me the honour of one dance with your old man?"

"Of course, Daddy" I say, smiling sweetly at him. I take his proffered hand and he leads me back to the ballroom, with Ava following us.

[-xXx-]

At a few minutes to midnight, we all head out into the garden for the firework display. I see Dad, Mom, Ted and Ollie and walk over to them. I go to stand beside Mom, I lean on her slightly, and she turns around and envelopes me in a cuddle.

"Are you ok, sweetie? You look a little pale" she says. She pulls a stray hair away from my face.

"I'm fine, mom, just tired"

"Well, we'll watch the display, then we'll all head home. Truth be told we are all tired" she keeps her hold on me as we turn to watch the display, though I can't focus on the dazzling light show in front of me. Ava's words from earlier are haunting me. 'Maybe you're pregnant'

At first I immediately dismissed the thought, as the last time I had sex, me and Austin used a condom. But now that I think about it, it makes sense. If I'm pregnant then crying would make sense because my hormones are all over the place. The turning my nose up at food would make sense, be.

The passing out would make sense, I have been extremely tired lately. The throwing up would make sense, its morning sickness. But we used a condom. Fuck, maybe something happened. I can't remember my last period because I'm so irregular. So it's useless to think of it like that. I'm vaguely aware that the MC is making an announcement.

"I would like to announce that the total raised for this year was three million, two hundred and sixty-seven thousand dollars. Thank you everyone for your donations!" Just then there is the finale, and everyone starts clapping. I join along but my heart is not in it.

Fuck, I might be pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8 - Life changing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

_Phoebe's POV_

I haven't slept at all. I can't sleep. Ever since we got in from the fundraiser, I've been wide awake. A scary thought dominating my mind ever since. Pregnant. A baby. FUCK ME! I look down at my stomach, and my hand starts to rub over my stomach. Are you in there? I get no response. Come on Pheebs, you're going crazy. Can I really be pregnant? We used a condom. Hell, we used a condom every time. I quickly throw my covers off, get out of bed and grab my laptop that's resting on my desk. I jump back into bed and power up my laptop. I search 'how effective is a condom?', and click on the first site I see. I already know that condoms aren't 100% effective, but to be honest I never paid attention to sex-ed classes. It basically says that condoms are 98% effective. It also says that pregnancy can occur if the condoms splits, using any other sort of lubrication beforehand or if the condom isn't applied before intercourse. Why can't I remember any of this from the classes? I think back to that night. There wasn't any other lubrication involved, the condom was on before we had sex, but, he didn't apply it carefully. I smirk; he couldn't get it on fast enough. Maybe it split that way.

I quickly scan a few more sites, before finally learning that condoms are between 97 and 98% effective. I close my laptop down and put it down on the floor. I flop back down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. I think of my options and there are only a few that come to mind; Abortion, adoption and keeping the baby. The first option is off the table straight away. I would never take an abortion. I'm not against it; I just know I could never go through with one. I can't help but think of it as a child already. I think about my second option. Adoption. I think hard about it. I know my father, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Mia were all adopted. However, I suddenly start to feel …protective. If I'm having a baby then it's MY baby. I don't think I could hand my baby over to some strangers. Besides, I'm not strong enough. I know that, realistically, I could never hand a baby over, or if I could it would ruin me.

I think about the third option. Keeping my baby. I smile. I like that idea. My own little baby, that I can guide and take-care of, and have them dependent on me. My smile gets bigger. I know I'm only 17, but I think I can do this. I want my own baby. I look down at my belly again and my hand strokes over it.

Then a scary thought paralyses me. What will everyone think? Austin is a 19 year old man for fucks sake. He's not going to want a baby when he could be going on holidays, going to parties with friends. I can't see him reacting well to the news that he's going to be a father. My family are going to be so disappointed in me. My mom and brothers are going to be so angry and disappointed in me. I can't even begin to think about my father's reaction. All, I know is that I'm terrified of telling him. What if he disowns me? I don't think he will do it. But, I've seen him so angry at my mother before that he wouldn't talk to her for 3 days, stormed around the house, and mainly stayed in his office. Then I think of everyone else. The staff, the rest of my family and friends. I can already think of the judgement, and thoughts they will be having. I feel a few tears sliding down my cheeks. I want this baby, but I can't do this on my own. I need other people's support. I am terrified despite how much I want this baby, but I can't do this alone. For the first time in my life, I let what other people think get to me.

Ok, stop! Start from the beginning. You need to check if you're actually pregnant. My subconscious is right. What's the point of worrying if I'm not even pregnant. So I need a pregnancy test. There is no way I'll be able to go see a doctor. My parents would know immediately that something is wrong, and will demand that I'll tell them what is wrong. I can't ask my friends to get me one. As I'm sat here contemplating what I should do. I feel a bubbling sensation rising from my stomach travelling upwards. I instantly jump out of bed and race into my en-suite, to throw up in my toilet. Once I'm finished I sit back against the wall, breathing heavily. Making yourself known, little one? Don't worry; I doubt I'll be forgetting about you anytime soon. I clean myself as well as my bathroom. When I come out, I collapse on my bed. I am dog tired. I slowly drift off to sleep, with thoughts of myself holding a tiny bundle with a smile on my face.

[-xXx-]

My eyes open slowly and I wince immediately. It's too bright. I look up and see my curtains wide open, with the sun viciously shining into my room. I look at phone and see that it is nearly noon. As if I slept that late. I was also expecting maybe a call or text from Austin. I try calling him but he doesn't answer. So I send him a text.

_-Hey Baby, Did you have a good night? Call me back when you're not busy :)-_

I get out of bed and wander downstairs. I can't find anyone. I head towards my Dad's study and knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear his voice. Its sounds frustrated. I hesitate before opening the door. I see my father at his desk surrounded by papers. I can see his blackberry in his left hand and his right hand typing on his laptop. His face is completely impassive, which really means he is just getting more and more frustrated. As soon as he sees me, his face completely relaxes and he breaks into a smile.

"Morning Princess. Or should it be afternoon?" he says still smiling, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"I don't even know what happened. I must be tired after yesterday. Where is everyone?" I ask. He stands up and stretches, making me question how long he has been down here working.

"They've gone to see your grandpa Ray. Your Mom went into your bedroom this morning to wake you up and see if you wanted to go, but she couldn't wake you up" he stops and chuckles. "Are you okay with them going and you staying here with me" he says looking at me.

"It's fine, Dad"

He looks at me for a few seconds without saying anything.

"You've been sick" he says. Fuck, I forgot how pale I look.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about though Dad. It's because I had too much ice-cream last night" I say. I did eat a lot of ice-cream and it does sound somewhat reasonable reason. Better than 'yeah Dad, I might be pregnant'

"Are you ok, Phoebe? You look pale, you've been sleeping a lot and you've been sick twice in the past week. You'll tell me if something is wrong right?" He looks at me with worry, and I almost cave and tell him the big issue on my mind. I need to give him something.

"Actually Dad, something has been on my mind" I say

"Princess, you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" he says, and I nod. We sit on the sofa in his office and he twists himself to face me.

"There's been this woman coming into the café lately. Her name is Elena Lincoln," as soon as I say her name, Dad stiffens next to me.

"Has she said anything, Phoebe?" he says, dead serious.

"No. Well, the first time she came in was on Thursday and she recognised me and asked me to tell you that 'your old friend Elena Lincoln says hello' I didn't mention anything to you because I didn't think it was a big deal" I stop and look at him, and he nods at me to continue. "Then she came in again yesterday and it was uncomfortable."

_24 hours ago_

I look up at the clock, half an hour until finish time. The café is pretty quiet today so I told Tabs I would design some flyers that could maybe handed out, advertising the café. I'm sat towards the back of the café, away from the customers. Therefore, giving me a bit of peace and quiet. I look up for a split second and see the blonde bimbo from the other day walk into the café. What was her name again? …Mrs Lincoln? She looks around the café, as if looking for someone. I hide myself through my hair. It doesn't work however; she looks over in my direction and struts over to me. I look down at my work pretending to be working hoping she doesn't stay long.

"Hello again, Phoebe" she says sounding extra bright. Actually, it doesn't sound bright; it sounds fake. I look up at her for the first time and she has the biggest fake smile plastered on her face. Ok well, I'll play along.

"Oh, hello Mrs… Lincoln?" I say pretending like I've forgotten her, which I wish I had. Her face falls at my comment. But she quickly regains her composure. I look down again at the designs in my hands.

"How are you dear?" she says trying to engage in conversation. I can't help it but for some reason I just don't like her.

"Fine, thank you" I say politely but with an icy tone to my voice.

"How is your father?" she says. I can't help but think she is using me to try to get friendly with my father. Good luck.

"He's fine" I say in a similar tone to before.

"What is he doing lately?" she says still trying to engage me in conversation.

"Work" I say with no-hesitation. She sighs, I think disappointed with my lack of response.

"Did you mention me in the café on Wednesday?" She says, hopeful. I'm not going to lie.

"Nope" I say. She says nothing, so I look up at her.

"Mention me to your father next time, ok? Don't forget" her voice has turned hard and her eyes are stone cold. She looks …powerful. I can't help but nod. I'm actually kind of scared.

"Phoebe, can I see you for a minute" Tabs says from the nearby doorway. Thank you, Tabs for saving me.

"Sure. I'm sorry Mrs Lincoln, but-" I gesture towards Tabs.

"Of course dear, I'll see you around" she gives a smile which, again is fake. She waves at me, before I turn around and walk to Tabs and she walks out of the café's door.

_Present day _

I finish my recollection and turn to look at my father. He's sat with a stone cold face, staring at me. To be honest he looks a little like Mrs Lincoln yesterday. Again, it scares me and I immediately look at my hands. If he can intimidate me like this, I'm dreading revealing the fact I might be pregnant. I stare at my hands for about 6 seconds before he moves. He places one of his hands over mine, making me look back up at him.

"Has she done anything else?" he says, his face a lot softer, but the same seriousness still clouds his eyes.

"No, she just I don't know, scared me I guess" I say almost a whisper. "Dad, who was she?"

"Who did she say she was?" he answers my question with one of his own.

"She said she was a close friends of yours. But, she didn't mention mom which I thought was pretty strange. I thought that if she was a close friend of yours then she'd ask about mom too, but she didn't. Who was she, Dad?"

"An old business partner" he says looking away, and I can tell there is more to the story. "Don't worry princess" he says looking at me. "I'll sort it so she doesn't bother you again"

"Thanks Dad" We sit silent for a few minutes before he changes the subject.

"Can you eat something, princess?"

"Yeah. I'll go now. Can I bring you something?" I offer

"No thanks. I've already eaten. A deal went south yesterday and I'm working to save it, I'll probably be in here all day"

"Make sure you take a break every once in a while" I order him.

"Yes Ma'am" he says smirking at me. I walk out of his study and into the kitchen. I see Gail leaning on the kitchen counter gathering things into her purse.

"Hi Gail, what are you doing here?" I inquire, generally confused. It's Sunday and she doesn't work on Sunday.

"I'm taking Thursday and Friday off next week, to visit my sister, so I said I'd work today. I'm heading out to get some grocery shopping" she says picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Have fun" I say in a sing-song voice. She starts to walk out of the kitchen when a thought suddenly occurs to me. Maybe she can get me the tests. She'll be able to get them now and she won't tell anyone. I run out of the kitchen after her.

"Gail!" I shout, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough, so I don't attract the attention of my father.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I can't believe I'm about to have this conversation. She nods and holds a finger up to Lopez, another one of Dad's security guys. We head into the kitchen again.

"Can you pick something up for me?" I say looking down at my hands.

"Of course" she says softly.

"Promise you won't judge me" I say

"Are you okay dear" she inquires.

"Yeah… It's just uhh… um.. can you pick me up a …pregnancy test?" I sputter the sentence out. Gail has, what only can be described, as utter surprise on her face.

"Before you say anything, It was the first time in months and we used a condom, but I think it may have split, and I don't want to go to a doctor right now because then my family will know something is definitely wrong and you're the only person I can trust to not tell anyone" I say in double time. I suddenly start breathing hard.

"OK dear, don't worry, calm down. I will bring you a quality test and you can find out" she says with a reassuring smile on her face. "Everything will work out sweetie, don't panic"

I nod, my breathing slowing down. She turns to walk out of the door, but I shout her again.

"Gail" she turns to face me. "Can you get me three?" I ask. She smiles again and nods at me. I head back into the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I make myself a quick salad with any vegetables I can grab. As I eat my salad, my phone vibrates and I see I have a text message from Austin. I open it and the contents almost make me throw up. It's a picture message. It's a picture of Austin and Lauren in bed together. Austin is lying face down, asleep, on the bed and he's naked from the waist up. I can't tell whether or not he is naked or not below the waist because he is covered by the sheets. Lauren is next to him, also, presumably fully naked. Her hair is all mussed up and she is also naked from the waist up and covering her breasts with her arm. She also has the most evil smile on her face. She is the devil incarnate.

"Oh god" I say, and it doesn't take long for the tears to start. I quickly stand up, scrape my food into the bin, put the dish in the sink and race up to my bedroom. I manage to get into my room before the tears really start. No wonder he hasn't called me this morning. He was bumping uglies with Lauren. I can't believe he did this. Was it me? Was it because I took too long making it 'official' or was it him? Maybe it was the no sex thing. I know that I would never rush into something that like I did with him in the beginning, maybe he did want to rush into something. Whatever, I'll give him a chance to explain but I don't know what there is to explain, the evidence is pretty clear. Anyway he is the father of my potential baby. It's not like I can never speak to him again, he will have to know about the baby if I am pregnant.

I flop back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. My life is such a mess. Eventually the tears stop falling. However, I remain staring at the ceiling, the earlier image seared into my brain. I don't know how long I've been staring at the ceiling but a knock at the door startles me. It can't be either one of my parents because they would've knocked and then come in. I get up to open the door and I see Gail stood there holding a plastic carrier and a glass of water.

"Here sweetie I've brought a glass of water also" she stays, with a warm smile. I swear she could be a third grandmother.

"Thank you, Gail, really. Where is everyone?" I ask. It's been unusually quiet today and I don't like it.

"Jason said that your mom and brothers are on their way back for your grandfather's. Your Dad is still in his office. I'm going downstairs to make dinner. Is there anything you can't eat? You know with…" I smile; she's so considerate.

"What were you planning on doing?" I don't want to be any more of an inconvenience.

"Chicken stir-fry with rice"

"That should be fine, as long as there are no tomatoes or tomato sauce involved. The smell last time made me throw up" My face screws up at the thought of the smell of them.

"Noted" she smiles and walks away. I immediately close the door and walk into my bathroom and lock the door. Better get this over and done with. I do the tests and get cleaned up. I take all three tests and put them on the counter, waiting for the 5 minutes to be up. I cannot sit still; I keep crossing and uncrossing my legs. My fingers get all tangled and I keep looking around the room. When I think the 5 minutes are over I lean over to look at the tests. When I see the results, my eyes widen. Positive, Positive, Positive. I just stare open-mouthed at them. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant, like really. Well, yeah, Idiot. A baby, wow. Then I start to think about everything else. My family are going to be so angry and disappointed in me, I won't be able to go out with my friends and do the same stuff as them, and, if it already isn't over with Austin, it definitely is now. My phone starts to ring, and I see Austin's name pop up on the screen. I decide to ignore the call and put my phone on the counter. My eyes start to fill with tears. I try to hold the dam in, but it's too much and I just burst out crying. I'm going to have to do this alone.

**A/N**

**So, Phoebe has got herself in quite a predicament. Please don't forget to leave reviews. You guys are AMAZING :)**

**Danielle xX**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stand by me or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N: Hmm, Here we go**

Phoebe's POV

Okay. It's D-day. I'm going to tell people today. There's no point in delaying it. Anyway if they keep seeing me throw up and notice that I'm oversleeping, my family are bound to figure out that something is wrong. The only person that knows so far is Gail. When it was time for dinner, I walked into the kitchen were Dad, Mom and my brothers were sat at table waiting for me. Gail was leaving the kitchen just as I was entering. She caught my eye, and looked at me. I nodded once and she gave me a sad smile. I sat down at the table, and went on as normal, we all made casual family banter and then went our separate ways. Mom and Dad stayed downstairs, while myself and my brothers went to our bedrooms. So here I am, next day, ready to reveal my secret. I've just hung up the phone, after making an appointment to have a sonogram. I head downstairs at 9:30am. This way I know that everyone has left for work.

I'm not at work today, so I quickly wolf down some breakfast and then head off to find Patterson. I find him outside, reading the newspaper. I stomp straight up to him, not taking any bullshit.

"Okay, listen, we need to go to the doctors, and no-one can know about it" I say to him.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asks and carry on, ignoring his question.

"And then we need to go to Henderson's Motors. I need to see Austin"

"Ok, absolutely no way. Not because your dad will kill me, but because I want him to stay away from you" he says. "Pheebs, what's wrong"

"I think I'm pregnant, and I need to go have a sonogram to see if I am, and if I am we need to go to Henderson's motors and tell Austin. He's the father" Patterson just stares at me.

"What the hell, Pheebs? He hasn't been near you in years. How the hell are you pregnant?" he asks.

"That high school party a few weeks ago" I say, filling in the details.

"He was there?" he says, shocked. So the security obviously didn't know he was there. I just nod. "Fuck, Mr Grey is going to have my balls" he says quietly.

"Whatever, can we just go? and remember do not tell anyone" he nods reluctantly, I go inside grab my purse, phone and jacket, and then head outside to the waiting SUV.

[-xXx-]

The doctors room is nice and relaxing, despite the mess in my head right now. I'm lying on the table waiting for the doctor to come into the room. A nurse showed me into the room and told me someone would be with me very soon. I've spent the last few minutes looking at the various pregnancy posters that are around the room. I have to say, I've learned quite a lot over the last minutes. I remember some of the stuff from school, but only a small amount. I've always wanted children, but I wanted to wait while; so all pregnancy information got pushed to the back of my mind. Then the door clicks open and a lady in a white coat walks in.

"Phoebe?" she says. I nod.

"I'm Dr Harvey" she says, and walks over to the chair beside my bed and takes a seat by the machine. "We'll the test results were positive. You are indeed pregnant" and even though I knew already my heart stops for a second and then starts to beat again. I think she notices the hesitation on my face.

"Nervous?" she asks and smiles. I nod, and smile slightly.

"It'll all be fine, okay? Is there anyone here with you?" I still can't speak, I only just shake my head. It takes about 10 seconds before I find my voice.

"My family don't know yet, nor does the father" I say.

"I see. Are you going to tell them soon?" she asks. I nod again.

"Good. It's best to get some sort of support right now" and she smiles. She is a kind lady, which is good considering how nervous I am. "Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"I'll be about 6 weeks, it was a one-time thing" I say.

"Okay, well we'll do a trans vaginal exam and see what we can see" she directs me to lay back on the table and take my pants and panties off. She puts a condom on the little device and then pushes it in slightly, and I immediately wince.

"Sorry" she says and we both laugh a little. She moves the device around a little, but soon enough she stops moving it.

"There we go" I look at the screen and see something that looks like a tiny kidney bean. That's my baby.

"All this is your uterus" she points to the area around the kidney bean and then points to the little bean "here is your baby" I stare at the image on the screen for nearly a minute and the tears well-up and then I smile. It's really there, I can see my baby.

"Oh my god" I say, smiling. Dr Harvey just smiles at me.

"Well we can see the fetus here and due to the size, conception does appear to be around 6 weeks ago. This would put the due date around end of February or early March. We can't hear the baby's heartbeat just yet, unfortunately. But by the next scan we should be able to hear it. Do you have any questions?" I just shake my head.

"Would you like any copies?" she asks me.

"Yes, two, please" I say. She nods and then prints off two copies. I put my clothes back on and sit down on the bed and go through some more details with Dr Harvey before I go and see Austin.

"Well you are 6 weeks, I've just made sure. So we'll book you in for another appointment at around 12 weeks, and see how you are progressing. In the mean time I want you take these prenatal vitamins. They'll help with yours and the baby's health during the pregnancy and also reduces the chance of birth defects" I nod. "I'll give you some leaflets. They'll just give you some advice on what is suitable for you during pregnancy. Please give them a read" I just nod with all this information. She also sits and talks about the fact that I am only 17. I explain to her that my birthday is a few months away and I plan on telling everyone when I get home. Because of this she agrees it best to keep my information confidential from my parents for now. Best for the patient I suppose. We go outside after sorting out a future appointment and I go outside to the SUV. Patterson turns around to face me.

"So?" I just nod in response. I run my fingers over the scan photos. There is my little baby, and in about 8 months I get to hold the little bean in my arms.

"Can I look?" he asks. I show him the photo and he smiles. He hands the photo back to me, and turns the SUV on.

"Your Dad is still gonna have my balls" he says, and I laugh. "So Henderson's Motors?" he asks. I take a deep breath and nod in response. Patterson pulls out of the doctors practice and heads into downtown Seattle. I pull my phone out my purse and I immediately see 2 missed calls and a text from Austin. He spent all yesterday trying to call me, but I just ignored every single call. He also sent me a couple of texts, that were along the lines of 'Please call me' and 'Why are you ignoring me?" Today's, however, is slightly different.

_Please tell me what's wrong. It's not like you to ignore this many calls from me. I'm going to keep calling until you answer, and if you don't answer by 4pm, I'm coming to your house. I do not give a shit about your parents or the security, and I will talk to you. Just call me. – A_

I decide to text back.

_We do need to talk. If you really don't know check your message history. That might explain why. It's not just that though. I'll come and see you soon.- P_

I put my phone away, and just lay back against the seat. If I know Lauren and unfortunately I do, she's not smart. She may not have deleted the message. I only wish I could've been there for Austin's reaction. Well, I might be. I just lay back on the seat and try to prepare myself for one of the most difficult conversations of my life.

[-xXx-]

I stand outside the office of the garage, listening to Austin shouting at Lauren. Guess he found out then. We pulled up outside the building and I asked the first mechanic I saw where Austin was. He pointed me in the direction of the office. As soon as I got close to the office I heard Austin shouting, I then saw a blonde silhouette through the glass, who must be Lauren. So I just stand on the opposite side of the door, listening to their conversation. It's eavesdropping but I don't care.

"Seriously though Lauren, what is wrong with you? How can you send something like that?" I hear him shout, but I don't hear Lauren's response. I guess he did see the message.

"Ok, first of all, there are other ways to tell me you like me. Second of all, I'm not yours, I belong to Phoebe" he shouts.

"But I want you" I finally hear her shout.

"I'm don't want you, Lauren. I tried to do something kind, because I didn't want you to sleep on the streets, but you've just royally fucked up my trust in you. You better not have fucked up what I have with Phoebe" he shouts, again. Oh trust me, that won't be what fucks us up. I decide to make myself known. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear Austin say. I open the door and enter the room, Austin just stares at me in shock. He's wearing a blue mechanics work suit with the sleeves rolled up and heavy duty black boots. Lauren just glares at me, it's then when I notice she has two gym bags on the floor. It doesn't take me long to realise that she's been staying with Austin, which makes me angry. How long has this been going on for and when was he planning on telling me? Austin sees my fury on my faces and he escorts Lauren and her bags out of the door. I see her glaring at me and her nostrils fume as she walks past me. Goodbye, bitch.

"Brandon, make sure she leaves" he says to another mechanic. He then turns back around and shuts the door, giving us some privacy. We just stare at each other, neither of us knowing who is going to speak first. I decide otherwise we'll just stay here staring at each other.

"So, Lauren was staying here" I start, and he just sighs. He takes my hand and leads me to the small couch in the corner of the room. He sits me down and then starts talking.

"I saw her on Saturday night. She was sitting next to a dumpster, crying. I took pity on her and started talking to her. She said her Mom had thrown her out and she had nowhere to go. I said she could stay with me for a few nights, until she found somewhere more permanent to stay. I was going to call you on the night and tell you, but it was like 2am in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up" I was wide awake, realising I'm pregnant. "Anyway, I was exhausted and didn't wake up until 2pm on Sunday. I tried to call you to explain, but you didn't answer. I promise Phoebe, nothing happened with her. She must've just crawled in my bed when I was asleep, but I never touched her" he says, and I believe him. Austin can be one of the nicest guys out there and has loads of hospitality. I shake my head and laugh a little. Lauren has taken advantage of his hospitality.

"She's taken advantage of you. First of all, her mother would never throw her out. She loves and worries about her daughter too much. And even if she had been thrown out she has a father that is desperate to spend time with her. She even has friends that would offer a roof over her head. It's no co-incidence that she saw you. She definitely set it up" I say. On of the things that happen in living in high society, is the gossip that spreads. It's like a disease. The penny drops at this moment, and he thinks about what I said, I can almost hear the wheels turning in his head. He drops his head and continues to talk.

"You're right. I can't believe I didn't think about it more. I'm sorry, if I had just thought about it more, she wouldn't have sent that message. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being an idiot. We can move on from this right?" he says. He lifts his head and strokes my cheek. I wish it could, Austin, but I have a feeling that is about to change.

"I have something to tell you" I say and look down at our hands. Both of mine are being covered by one of his and I feel his other hand stroking my cheek. I look back up at him and he is giving me a supportive smile. I can't take it, I stand up and turn away from him.

"Hey, babe, what is it?" he stands up with he grabs hold of my upper arms and turns me around to face him. He sees my faces and he automatically goes into panic mode. "What is it? Have you told your parents, they reacted badly? Please, baby tell me what's wrong, I'm worrying –"

"I'm pregnant" I blurt out, and he automatically lets go of my arms. He takes a few steps back and his eyes are so wide, I think they may fall out of his skull.

"What" he manages to sputter out.

"I'm pregnant …and you're the father" I say quietly. I keep looking at him to watch his reaction. His eyes just stay wide, and his lips move but no words come out.

"No, I can't be" he finally says.

"You are"

"No, I'm not. You've been fucking someone else. Who is he?!" he roars

"There's no-one else. It's only you, it's only ever been you" I say quietly, though his words hurt me deeply and tears start to well up.

"We used a condom, Phoebe!"

"I know we did, but it must have split or something. I mean it wasn't exactly put on carefully. And keep your voice down!" I whisper vehemently and point to the door. He runs his hands through his hair and turns away from me. Well, this is going well.

"Look. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be. I'm not vindictive like that and I won't use the baby against you. I had to tell you; you need to know about this" I say, trying to reason with him slightly.

"I can't have a baby, Phoebe. I'm too young and not ready. Neither of us are ready, you've just left school, for fucks sake. What about your life? You're going to college in a few months, you can't have a baby, it's going to stall your life" he says, hurrying his sentence.

"I don't care. I'm doing this, Austin" I say with finality. There are so many tears in my eyes , but I refuse to let them fall.

"Have you thought about …you know. Maybe having an…" he says. He's talking about abortion, I fucking know it. The tears begin to fall at this point. I knew it wouldn't be a good reaction, but I never thought it would be this bad. I open my purse and pull out one of the sonogram pictures and shove it in his face.

"You see this?! This is our baby, the baby you helped to create. It wasn't all my fault, as I do believe that both a man and a woman are needed to make a baby. And while you feel absolutely nothing for this child, I'm determined to protect and raise the child, and you've just told me to kill this child. So that's decided it, you don't want to be in this child's life, and that's fine. I'm going to walk out of here and give birth and raise and love and protect my child, and you never have to bother with us again. Don't worry, I won't call up at any time and beg you for maintenance or to be involved because I don't need you. But telling me to abort my child; Too. Fucking. Far" I spit venomously. We stare at each other, furious grey to fuming green. I turn around and pick up my belongings.

"Goodbye Austin and have a nice life" I say and storm out of the room. Austin wisely chooses not to follow me. I managed to get into the SUV before my tears really start. They come furiously and I struggle to breathe easy, I place my hand over my heart feeling completely heartbroken.

"Phoebe?" Patterson asks from the front seat, he looks really worried and sympathetic. Fuck you.

"Just drive home" I say and I curl up on the back seat crying all the way home.

[-xXx-]

"Can I speak to you guys for a minute. It's important" I say after we've finished dinner. Mom and Dad were in late from work. So we had dinner at 8pm. We've just finished eating, and everyone was in a good mood, well except me. I've not been able to get out of my despondent mood, since this afternoon when I last spoke to Austin. I've spent all afternoon crying only stopped about 45 minutes before everyone came in. Mom and Dad both called once, as they usually do, and I managed to put my normal voice on to talk to them. So now we have finished eating, and I'm about to tell my family I'm pregnant. Good times.

"Are you ok? Sweetie?" Mom asks.

"Yes" I answer far too quickly. "Whew…. Ok…umm" I say and then stand up and walk around in a circle, wringing my fingers. I take a deep breath and turn back around to face my family. Mom and Ted have fairly bemused faces and my father's is just pure worry.

"I'm pregnant" I blurt out, and as soon as I say it I wish the ground would just swallow me up. Mom's eyes widen and her mouth drops open slightly. Dad's face goes completely straight and Ted starts to chuckle nervously. Ollie just stays quiet.

"I'm not joking" I say looking at Ted. He stops laughing and practically glares at me.

"You're pregnant?" Dad says, in a quiet voice, with an undercurrent of explosive anger. I nod in response.

"How… I mean when?" Mom stutters.

"At that high school party a few weeks ago" Dad slams his fists on the table and stands up, causing the chair to fall on the ground. OK, I'm scared now.

"I knew it, I knew it. I know what goes on at those parties, why did I let you go?" he says more to himself.

"Maybe you're not pregnant. Are you a hundred per cent sure that you're…" Mom speaks in a soft tone, bordering on her disappointed tone.

"I had a sonogram done this morning. I'm definitely pregnant," I say looking at her. She just gives me a sad look. Great.

"Didn't you use any protection, I mean…" She continues to splutter out.

"We did, we used a condom, but it can't have worked" God, this is awkward.

Then Ted asks the question that I've been dreading answering.

"Who's the father?" I don't answer and it causes everyone to look directly at me.

"Phoebe. Who's the father," Dad demands to know. I stay quiet but exchange a guilty look with him; I can see him get more and more angry.

"Phoebe Rose Grey. It better not be who I think it is. Don't you dare tell me it's him," His voice is so controlled, and that is when it is most dangerous. When you hear it you can tell he is restraining his anger. I stay quiet.

"Phoebe. Tell me the name of the father, now" he says slowly. I look down and practically whisper his name but everyone still hears it.

"Austin Henderson" I don't hear anything, so I dare to look up at Dad. I've never seen him so angry.

"Jesus Christ, Phoebe! Why him, of all men, why him?" Ted exclaims.

"Ted, you used to be friends with him" I say, defending Austin, although I'm not sure why. I hear Dad breathe in slowly and then out slowly. I look up at him and he seems calm, but I know different.

"It doesn't matter" he begins. "I'll go with her to the doctors tomorrow and we can get it sorted out" he says, looking directly at me. Daring me to argue with him. I mentally scream at him. He's talking about abortion, twice in one day, this is getting overwhelming. Not that I'm pregnant, but people who want me to get rid of my baby. Well, I'm protecting my baby. I dare to argue with him.

"No" I say looking at him. His eyebrow twitches, and he stares me down, until he finally erupts.

"Phoebe! Are you kidding me? You're only 17 years old. You are going to college, and you don't have a stable job or home, and you're not even in a good relationship. At least you better not be in a relationship with him. You cannot do this," he says finishing off yelling at me.

"Have you ever done it dad? Hmm? Aborted a baby?" I challenge and he just remains quiet.

"I am going to do it Dad. I don't want to do it alone, but I will if I have to," I say looking at him, he needs to know that I'm not changing my mind on this.

"Have you told him, Austin, I mean" Mom says. I only nod.

"Well what has the little fucker said about knocking my daughter up?" Dad says angrily, I wince at his callousness. He's never swore directly at me before, and it really is hurtful.

"I… he.." I look to the right and stare out the window to prevent the tears from falling, I painfully try to swallow the lump in my throat. "He's not going to be involved" I manage to sputter out.

"Pheebs, what did he say to you?" Ted asks after a while. They probably know that it didn't go well. It's only then when I look up at them, Ted and Mom both have sympathetic looks on their faces, but my Dad's is still filled with fury.

"It doesn't matter" I say shrugging off the subject, although whenever I think back to mine and Austin's conversation, it breaks my heart just a little more. It's silent for about 5 more seconds when Dad starts in on me again.

"Seriously, Phoebe, you can't do this. There will be plenty of time for children later on in your life, with someone more deserving to be with you. Don't do this" he says.

"No, Dad! I'm doing this! I want to do this" I shout at him. It's at that point when I just turn around and run straight to my room. I slam the door shut and just slide down the door crying. I just need to get away from everyone, be on my own for a few days; without angry dads, disappointment moms, judgmental security and Austin. I quickly sit on my bed and make a quick plan of what I'm going to do. I throw some clothes in a bag and take some cash from the safe under my bed. I quickly write a letter to my parents and brothers, and sit on my bed and wait for my parents to go to bed. I quickly dive under my covers when I hear them coming up the stairs. I make sure that my bag isn't visible and I pretend to be asleep. As predicted, Dad comes into my room.

"No, Christian, we should just let her sleep" I hear Mom say, please Dad. Not another fight.

"Don't worry, Ana, I'm just making sure she's still there" he says. See, we know each other well. I knew he would come check on me, and he knew I might do a runner. Well he is right, I am going to do a runner. I hear Dad sigh and my door creak a little, but I can't tell if he has actually come in my room, or if he just stands and watches from outside.

"Why can't they stay little forever, Ana? Why do they have to grow up?" I hear him ask Mom.

"They have to Christian. They grow into people, and we can't control their actions and tell them what to do forever, we just have to give them support and guidance" I hear Mom say. I hear Dad sigh again, and he's either nodding or shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow, calmer this time. I don't want you shouting at her and both of you getting upset. It doesn't help anyone"

"I don't mean to shout, I'm just so angry and upset" he says. Oh, I definitely don't want to be here for that.

"Come on let's go to bed" I hear Mom say and then my door closes, signalling that they've left. I almost feel sorry for my Dad. I know he craves control and he feels helpless without it, and usually when he asks us to do something we do it. But not this time, I'm not changing my opinion the matter on this matter. He'll have to deal with this better. I wait for another hour before I decide to leave. It's 11:30pm at this point, so I know I haven't got long before someone goes to patrol the garden and meadow.

I put the gym bag around my shoulder, and put my plan into action. I open my window and look to the right to see some bricks sticking out of the wall, and a column at the end of the wall. I need to walk along the bricks basically hugging the wall, and the slide down the column fireman style. I've done this before, but it's been nearly a year, I'll need to be careful. I manage to get to the bottom just fine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about that. I sneak to the bottom of the meadow, careful to avoid some of the security lights. It takes a while but I manage to somehow got onto the streets of Seattle. It's dark, and rather scary. I quickly determine that I do not want to be on the streets of Seattle. I keep turning behind me because I feel eyes on me, watching me. By some divine happening I see a taxi driving down the road. I wave my arm to flag it down and thankfully it stops.

"Where to love?" The driver asks me with a raspy voice.

"Kings Inn please" I ask, the only way I know about this motel is because one of the motels Austin and I visited while dating, as a way too hide from our parents. The driver gives me an ok symbol with his hand and begins to drive. I rub my belly, reminding myself of the reason why I need to get away. I just think we all need some time away from each other and give them time to get used to this. I'll go back within the week. But I know I need time alone and to actually come to terms with this myself. It's hard to do that when everyone around you is either upset, angry or disappointed with the news.

"We're here love" the taxi driver says. What? That was quick. I look out the window and sure enough there is a giant neon sign saying 'Kings Inn' I quickly hand some cash to the driver, not really paying attention to how much I give him, and get out of the taxi. I see the owner in the front door trying to lock the door. I run up to it and bang on the window.

"Sorry, check in time in 12:00pm tomorrow" he says and continues locking the door.

"Please, I have no where else to go" I beg with him. It's not 100% the truth but I think this might be the one of the last places that might let me in. The person behind the door sighs and looks me up and down. Probably assessing how in need I am. Well I have my hood up and I can't imagine my face is all glowing and happy. He starts to unlock the door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" I say when he let's me inside.

"Come on let's get you checked in" he says and goes behind the desk. 30 minutes later I'm lying on a queen size bed in a room in the King's Inn under the name Chloe room has orange tones to it and it feels warm. I roll onto my side and rake in my bag for ultrasound picture. I just hold the picture in my hand. There you are, my future child. It's you and me against the world, little bean. Are you a boy or a girl? I mentally ask the picture. I'm definitely going crazy. For the first time since noon, I smile and I eventually fall asleep holding the picture.

**A/N**

**:((((((( I didn't like writing this particular chapter, because I'm a sucker for happy ending and, well sappy nonsense. But I felt it was how both parties would've reacted, especially given that she is so young. And because I can't cope with all this sadness, I'm posting the next chapter right after this one, which in my opinion isn't as hurtful as this one.**

**Danielle xX**


	10. Chapter 10 - Let's just take a breather

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

_Ana's POV_

I turn to the side and look at the clock; 6:14am. I don't think any of us slept well last night. Christian kept tossing and turning, probably just waiting for morning to come. We're both still reeling from Phoebe's news. I know I sounded disappointed but I don't really know why. Maybe it's because she's still so young. She's barely an adult and she's still got so much ahead of her. She's such a bright girl and has ambitions, but I don't see how a baby will fit into her life currently.

What am I thinking? Phoebe will be a great mom. She's caring, grounded, smart, she's completely self-less and puts the needs of others before her own. I just wish she could experience life a little more before she wants children. I think that's what Christian wants as well, it just came across the wrong way. I'm still yet to find out if he really wants Phoebe to abort her child. This is our grandchild he is talking about.

We're going to be grandparents. Wow. It's been a while since there's been a baby in the Grey family. Liam, my nephew, was the last one and he's 14 now. I guess it's exciting but also a little nerving and upsetting at the same time. Christian rolls over at this point and opens his sleepy gray eyes.

"Morning baby" I say and run my fingers through his hair. He doesn't say anything and just stares past me out of window onto the view of the sound. Looking at the water is another one of Christian's techniques to express how he is feeling. That, using his piano and obviously his skills in the bedroom. Right now, I know he is deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him. I shift down to his level to lay beside him, so that we are eye to eye.

"Just Phoebe" he says simply, giving nothing away. I don't know if he is still angry or not.

"Let's try to have a better day today, ok? I don't want you getting angry with her like yesterday" I say, defending my daughter. As much as I love my husband, I gather from her reaction yesterday that this was definitely not a planned pregnancy.

"I didn't mean to get angry like I did. I just can't believe she's got herself in this situation" I nod, It's what I was thinking a few moments ago.

"Well, regardless she's in it. We're going to support her in no matter what she chooses. Yes, she might have made a poor decision. But this is going to affect her for the rest of her life, and she's going to want help. You know what she's like; she's terrified of being on her own" I say. I stroke his cheek to try and soothe him. He's quiet for a few minutes and then speaks again. My daughter does have some flaws. She can be fairly dependent and naive, and also because she was protected so much growing up, she's a little sheltered from the world.

"She won't be on her own. I'm just scared Ana" he says.

"Scared of what?"

"...Of her not needing me anymore" he says sadly. I shake my head.

"She will need you. All girls need their daddies, and just because she's having a baby; it doesn't mean that's going to change. In fact she's going to need your support more than ever right now" I say. But he doesn't look convinced. But I know what I'm saying is correct. Especially since it looks like Austin isn't going to be involved. The look on my daughter's face yesterday didn't escape my attention when she mentioned Austin.

"Come on then" he says and smacks my ass. He gets out of bed and walks towards the en-suite.

"What? No-morning sex?" I ask him, surprised.

"Oh no, Mrs Grey. There will be morning sex. I'm going in the shower and I expect you to join me" he says and strolls into the bathroom. I eagerly jump out of bed and follow him into the en-suite.

[-xXx-]

We walk into the kitchen and see both boys sat down at the table eating breakfast. I'm sure they were both talking before we walked into the kitchen, but as soon as we walk in they are silent. We both look at them, but they just keep their eyes down, just like they were they were young and when they heard their father's angry voice.

"Ollie, Ted" I say and they look up. "We'll have a better day today. No more arguments" I say and I practically see the weight fall from their shoulders. I understand; it's never nice to see your family fight.

"Have you seen your sister this morning?" Christian asks, sitting at the breakfast table coffee in hand. Both boys shake their head. I look at the time and it is 10 past 9 in the morning, on a Tuesday morning. Late last night, myself and Christian decided to stay at home until this issue is resolved. It's not normal for Phoebe to sleep in this late.

"Ollie, can you go see where your sister is?" Christian asks the youngest, since he has finished his breakfast. Ollie places his places his plate with the other cutlery, and disappears out of the kitchen. I go to sit down next to my husband, I see the tension radiating off him so I grasp his hand. He throws me a lopsided smile and goes back to his breakfast. A few minutes later Ollie walks back into the kitchen with an ashen look on his face.

"What is it Ollie?" I ask.

"Phoebe... she's not there" he says quietly.

"What you mean?" my husband asks. Looks like we are both confused. Ollie then puts a piece of paper down on the table that he must have been holding. Christian picks it up immediately and I also lean in to read.

_Dear Mom, Daddy, Ted and Ollie,_

_Please don't be too mad at me. But I had to just get away for a few days. I love you all but I'm also beginning to get attached to this baby. I think we should all just take some time to breathe. I need to come to terms with it myself and. That's a difficult thing to do when everyone is angry, disappointed and upset. _

_I just need a few days to myself, so I'll be back by the end of the week. And by alone, I mean alone. I've haven't taken any security with me. But I promise to keep myself safe. When I come back when can sit down and talk about this again. Please just give me this._

_I love you all _

_Phoebe xx _

Christian stares at the letter for a few minutes before he places it on the table and moves swiftly out of the kitchen. Ted picks up the letter and starts to read the letter while Ollie sits back down at the table. We're all silent for a few minutes before I decide to follow Christian. I stand up and go to follow Christian out of the room. As I pass Ollie, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her boys, she'll be ok" but they both just give me a stiff smile in response. I find my husband in his study with his phone glued to his ear.

"Get Patterson on it at first but if he can't find her after a few days, he's fired and get everyone to look for her" he says and hangs up on who I am presuming is Taylor. I go to persuade him to take it easy on Patterson, but he beats me to it.

"Don't say anything Ana. If he cares about his job, as he says he does. He'll find her quickly" he says and looks down. I go up to him and lift his head so I can see into his bleak, grey eyes.

"What are they going to do when they find her?" I ask him. I don't want him to haul Phoebe back to house. I believe Phoebe is right, that taking a few days breather might be what she needs if she's having a tough time. God knows, I've felt the same way in the past. But I'd feel better knowing where she is, and that she was safe. She could've stayed with her grandparents, or with her aunts and uncles if she needed space. I just hope she isn't placing herself in danger and that she is getting enough to eat.

"I've just told them to report back to me where she is when they find her, and to make sure that she's healthy But to let her stay where she is. If she's still defiant about coming home by next week; then they can bring her home" he says, and I agree with him. I'm glad he has listened to his daughter's need to be left alone.

"I've scared her away, Ana" he whispers painfully. No. I walk up to him and place his hands on my waist while I place mine on his cheeks. I know my husband well enough to know how to provide him comfort.

"No. She's just having a hard time. I'll admit we, as in all of us, weren't the most supportive, but it was a massive shock to all of us. She'll come back and once we sit down and talk properly, everything will fall into place as it should" I try and relax him since I'm sure of my words.

"But... what if she comes back and hates me?" Christian says, evidently still doubting himself.

"Stop. She won't. She loves her daddy too much, and wants you on her side. As long as you don't mention anything to do with abortion. This is our grandchild, you're talking about" I say and as soon as I say the word 'grandchild' his eyes flash to mine.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm going to be a grandfather" he contemplates it for a minute. "I promise no more mentions of abortions" he says, and I lean up and kiss him.

"Just give her a bit of time. I love you, Christian" I profess my love for my husband for about the millionth time since we got married.

"How can you love me? Even after the monster I was last night?" he says.

"I'll always love you, no matter what part you show. Every single shade I see" I say and reach up and run my fingers through his hair.

"All fifty of them" he says and leans down and kisses me.

_Phoebe's POV_

I've been staying at the King's Inn for 2 days now, and I've been staying in my room for the majority of it, just hiding away from the world. The only times I've ventured outside are to go to the small convenience store down the street, and yesterday morning when I went out and bought an extremely cheap and outdated laptop as well as some pregnancy books. Since then I've just been staying in the hotel room researching baby stuff.

I've got the basics of pregnancy down. I know what to eat and what not to eat. I've learnt that I may start showing around 8-10 weeks and also when my scans should take place. I've also looked up morning sickness. Since I've arrived I've been throwing up a lot more since I arrived. But I'm able to keep food down. I'm just going to have to assume that everything is ok, and maybe get checked out when I go back home.

Going home. I shiver at the thought. Looking back, probably leaving so abruptly maybe wasn't such a good idea. I've probably made Dad even more mad. I just hope he understands me and why I needed a few days away, even just a little. Maybe that'll make things just a little easier when I go home. The only contact that I've had with anyone outside of the motel was with Mrs Fox. I only work once this week since I've done extra shifts the past couple of weeks. I explained to her my current situation and after a talk and promises of working an extra shift sometime next week. She agreed to give me this week off.

I also asked her about the possibility of going from part-time work to full-time work. Many of my co-workers are around my age. I'm hoping that many of them may be going to college, therefore Mrs Fox may need people to do extended hours. She said she will try to sort something out and is going to talk to me in a few weeks. I want the best for the baby. I want to be able to afford decent food, decent shelter and nice cribs and other equipment, and I don't just want to use my father's money for that. I want to prove that I can do this without complete reliance on money that doesn't really belong to me.

I'm laying down on the cheap bed watching some old tv programme on the tiny TV. I'm contemplating a nap, when I feel a bubbling sensation in my stomach. I fly off the bed and get straight on my knees in front of the toilet. After I finish throwing up, I sit against the toilet with my back against the wall. I'll be happy when this sickness stops, and when I feel some energy to get up and do something. Over the last 2 days, I've been taking plenty of naps. I read up that during the first trimester there is plenty of sickness and tiredness.

"Jeez" I say and pull myself up. I clean my own mess up. The cleaner shouldn't have to clean up my mess. Once I'm finished cleaning I shuffle towards the bed and collapse on the bed. I roll onto my back and close my eyes. I keep my hand over my stomach reminding myself of the whole reason for this. I close my eyes and picture an ideal world. Austin crying out in happiness at my situation. He picks me up and swings me around. We go to my parents. Sure they're not a hundred percent happy, but they get used to it. We're all sat in the family room talking about the future baby. No-one mentions abortions. That is an extremely imaginative idea. I open my eyes and I see the contrast between my fairy tale and the reality. The situation i'm living in is definitely not a fairy tale.

_Christian's POV_

Taylor pulls up outside of Henderson's motors and I tell him to wait in the car. I can't imagine this'll take long. I walk into the building and immediately the smell of oil and loud mechanical noises greet me. I'll be honest, I think I've only ever gone into one of these places once or twice. I see Mr Henderson Sr look up from where he is currently working and look right at me. He starts to walk towards me.

"Mr Grey. Can I help you?" He says. He's a good guy, I suppose.

"Your son. I want to see him" I pretty much hiss through my teeth.

"Why?" He asks. So he doesn't know yet.

"We're going to be grandparents. Your son got my daughter pregnant. She's only 17 and I want to know what he's planning on doing in regards to that situation" I say trying to remain calm. Truth is, I want to know why he can't leave my daughter alone, and why he insists on hurting her. I think Mr Henderson Sr gets that I'm not leaving until I see the little fucker.

"I'll go get him. Please wait in the office" he says and opens the door to the garage office. I pace around inside the office until I hear two voices.

"I don't get what you want me for Dad..." I hear Austin say, and then I see him turn into the doorway. His face when he sees me is pitiful. He looks shit scared. Good.

"Austin, how nice to see you" I say sarcastically. He walks into the room, hands in pockets and his father shuts the door behind him.

"I guess you know why, I'm here" I begin. He nods and I wait for him to answer.

"Phoebe" he says quietly.

"I just wanted to know why you are so intent on destroying my daughter's life and want to hurt her so much" I say with anger in my voice. He blanches and looks down at his feet.

"Mr Grey..." The father begins, but I'm on a roll.

"First you get involved with her and then break up with her. Do you know how despondent and low she was in those weeks after. If that's not enough, you get her pregnant and pretty much change the rest of her life..." I say but he interrupts me.

"I don't want to hurt her! I care about Phoebe. Do you think those weeks were easy for me too? I came back and asked her to give it another go but she said no. I only just got her back last week. I never wanted to hurt her..." Wait, what did he say?

"What the fuck did you just say? You got her back last week?" I question and I'm pretty sure that I do not look impressed. What the fuck was she thinking?

"We... we agreed we where going to give it another go. She was going to tell you, but apparently you were all busy this week" he tries to reason with me. Why can't I control my daughter, and why does she make these stupid decisions? Another thought occurs to me. If they were talking in secrecy maybe she told him where she would be going.

"Do you know where Phoebe is? Don't you even think about covering for her" I say. I know I'm letting him know that Phoebe isn't at home. But I don't trust my daughter when she says she's going to be alone for a week. For all I know, she could be staying with him for the week.

"What do you mean where is she? She's at home isn't she?" He says, questioning me. Fuck you little prick.

"Forget it. I've just come to warn you to never come near my daughter again. She said you weren't going to be involved" I make sure my daughter was telling the truth on that part. I figure I'm correct when he doesn't say anything, and looks out of the window instead of me. I look at his face and I think I see moisture in his eyes. Fuck off, you got her pregnant in the first place. "Good, and I want you to stay away from her in the future" I say and begin to walk to the door.

"You make me sound like I made all her decisions. She was as up for it as me" he says, and I turn around immediately, grab his collar and push him up against the wall.

"You do influence her decisions. She always makes the wrong choices when it comes to you. Stay away from my daughter, she's worth a thousand of you. She'll get all the help she needs from her family, so you have no reason to ever come near her again. If I do find out you've come near her again. You will regret it" I finish, that entire sentence come out with my teeth clenched. His father is grasping my arms trying to get me to let go of him. I eventually do, and he just slides down the wall, not even attempting to pick himself back up. I take one last look at him and walk straight out of the garage and back into the car with Taylor.

**A/N**

**Ok. I apologise for the depressing last chapter, but hopefully this'll make you forgive me a little bit. Pretty Please... On another note. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, favourited, followed and viewed this story. It means a lot to me, keeps me motivated and makes me more than happy to post chapters for you guys. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO GREY GIRL 1989 for recommending this story on your story; 'The Grey-Cross Generation'. P.S. I love your stories as well ;P**

**On a final, final note I may not upload any chapters tomorrow. I'm going to wedding and I should be there from morning until night. But I promise if I don't upload tomorrow, I'll be back on Thursday with chapters :)**

**Danielle xX**


	11. Chapter 11 - Home Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

_Phoebe's POV_

I'm sat in the park close to where I'm staying. It's late in the afternoon; around 5pm, and there are few people around me. Isn't there supposed to be lots of people around at parks during the summertime? There's only me and a mother with two of her children; a boy and a girl that are playing on the climbing frame. I sit and swing back a forth a few times, but I get startled when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"I knew If I kept looking around parks I'd find you soon enough" I turn around and see Patterson leaning against the swing. I don't say anything just stare at him, as he walks over and sits on the swing next to me. I guess he is right. There is something about swings to me; they just soothe me. Whenever I'm going through even a little bit of turmoil; I always go and sit and swing slightly. They just calm me.

"Are you going to tell my father?" I have to ask him. He looks at me and twists his lips slightly as if he is contemplating something.

"Do you want me to?" he asks. I was expecting him to answer with; 'I have to'

"Not yet. Please"

"Then I won't tell him yet. No-one else knows I'm here. So you're safe for now" he says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"You're father never told us that you were pregnant. He only told the security to track you down, and that if I didn't find you, I'd lose my job" he says and I gasp.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd go that far" I apologise for my father's actions. He took it a step too far.

"Don't worry. I found you, just promise me you'll go back soon" he says.

"I will" I say and he nods. I get back to his original question.

"I just needed sometime alone. Nobody has taken the news particularly well. Even myself; when I first took the test. Sure, I was a little happy but I was also freaking out. I just felt like everyone was ganging up on me" I say, with a tear in my eye.

"Who knows?" he asks.

"Almost everyone. My Mom, Dad, My brothers, Gail, Austin and you. I need to tell my friends but after everyone else's reactions I scared what theirs is going to be" I say.

"Their your friends. They'll support you no matter what" he says.

"Yeah. That's what my family are supposed to do as well. But my mom was just so disappointed in me. I can see it in her face. My dad and Austin were so mad. Both of them told me to have an abortion-" I hiccup as a few tears roll down my face "- and don't think I didn't catch your reaction, either" I say looking at him. He looks down at his feet.

"I was shocked. It's just a situation I thought I'd never see you in. You've never particularly shown interest in children. The only time I've ever seen you talk about or interact with children is when you volunteered at the hospital" he says. And it was one of the most eye opening experiences of my life. We played with them, read with them and did other activities with them. It really was one of the best days of my life.

"Everyone was just shocked. They'll be happy once they get used to it" he tries to reason with me.

"What if they don't?" I say quietly. I think it's far to say that I won't be seeing Austin again in the near future, what if my family follow?

"They won't Pheebs. They love you too much" he says.

"Ok. I just thought it was best that everyone had some time away to deal with it properly" I say.

"I see. You're father is getting worried sick. You need to go home soon" he says and I agree. We're both silent for a little while, until I decide to lighten the mood.

"God. relationships suck" I say laughing slightly, wiping away my tears. It's not just me with the complicated relationships. Jared has had his share of complicated relationships.

"Yeah, tell me about it" he scoffs. His last girlfriend was a psycho. According to her, at first it was my mom who was sleeping with Jared, while they were dating and then it was me. Fair to say that their relationship didn't last long.

"How about you? Are there any girls who have caught your eye?" I say, generally hopeful for him. He's just turned 35, and I think he'd be a great family man. He just needs to find the right girl.

"No" he says. But he said it too quickly, and shakes his head. I immediately know he is lying. I look at him, until he raises his head to look me dead in the eye.

"There is someone. Come on, tell me" I pester him.

"You're relentless, you know that" he says and I just give him him a crooked smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Tell me" I say.

"It's... um... your friend Larissa's sister... Mariana" he says quiet. He looks down at his hands which he is rubbing together. I look at him waiting to go on.

"She's just... I don't know. I think she is beautiful and kind and caring. The few times we've spoken it feels so natural and I love it, I'd love to ask her out one day" he says wistfully.

"Then do it!" I shout at him. "You'd be such a cute couple and Larissa will be totally up for it" I say. They'd be great together. I know Mariana's past relationships weren't fantastic. But she is a gorgeous girl and has two beautiful kids.

"I don't know..." he says.

"Tell you what, I'll speak to Mariana and Larissa and get Mariana's opinion of you. I'm sure she likes you too" I say. He just laughs.

"You are a lot of hard work, you know that right" he says, but how can he not want to know if Mariana thinks he is hot as well? It must be done! We both stand up at this point and we walk back to the motel.

[-xXx-]

"I think that's everything" I say as I zip up my bag, containing all my belongings. It's just gone past 9pm in the evening, and I've decided to head home. Better get it over and done with.

"Better be, I'm not coming back here because you left your toothbrush" Patterson says.

"I'm ready to go!" I shout at him. He's been doing this for the past 15 minutes. He just smirks at me and walks out of the hotel room. I followed him out of the room, and he holds the door open. Patterson called my mom and dad and told him that I'm coming home. I asked Patterson how my father appeared during the conversation and Patterson said that he sounded relieved but calm at the same time. It doesn't sound like him at all. We walk around to the front desk and check out of the room. Once I'm seated in the car I lean back and try to prepare myself for arriving at home. I swear I close my eye for a second and the next thing I know, we're pulling into the house's drive. Oh god, here we go. When the car stops I see my parents stood on the doorstep staring at me. I open the door slowly, and step out.

"Hey" I say as I walk slowly towards them.

"How are you?" Mom asks. I can't detect an angry tone to her voice and that makes me a little less nervous, but I still don't dare to look my father in the eye.

"I'm fine" I just shrug my shoulders. May as well get this ball rolling. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving abruptly, but I just needed-" I stop when my father raises his hand.

"We understand. We're not saying that we're not angry that you didn't choose to stay with someone close to you, but we understand why you left. We're just happy that you came back" Dad says, but I see something different in his eyes. Is it fear maybe? I move forward towards his and wraps my arms around my father and hug him he doesn't put his arms around me immediately, but he does after a few long seconds.

"I'll always come back" I say and I feel him relax slightly, but there is still something bothering him. I yawn against his chest and he pulls away from me to look down at me.

"Are you tired?" he asks and I nod. I've been tired all day. The people in the room next to me last night were not quiet. They were arguing, and then moved onto sex. The walls were very thin.

"Get some sleep sweetie and we can talk properly tomorrow" Mom suggests and I nod and agree with her. Sleep sounds like a very good idea right now.

"I'm at an early breakfast meeting tomorrow so you won't see me at breakfast, but we''ll talk when I get home" My father says, but there is still something missing from him. He doesn't seem as ...powerful. But I don't really dwell on it, since my mom is pretty much pushing me towards the stairs, and the tiredness is taking over my body. I settle on talking to my parents tomorrow and head upstairs to my bedroom.

[-xXx-]

I wake up suddenly, with a sore throat. I need a drink. I try to convince myself that I don't and try to fall back asleep. But it doesn't work. I'll have to get some orange juice. When I get about half way down the stairs I hear a tune coming from the piano. I walk downstairs and go into the main room where our grand piano is. I see my father sitting on the stool playing a sad tune. I walk closer to him just as the tune finishes. He turns around and then pats the space next to him on the stool.

"That was a sad one" I say as I sit down next to him. I learned years ago that whenever my father can't sleep he goes to the piano and plays a tune; happy or sad, depends on how he is feeling. He just shrugs in response.

"Did I wake you?" he asks ignoring my comment.

"No. I needed a drink and wanted some orange juice" I say. He gets up from the stool and walks into the kitchen. He comes back a little while later with a fresh glass of orange in his hand. He gives me the glass and I take it gratefully.

"Thank you" I say and then start to gulp it down. My father sits back down next to me. I finish the glass and just keep hold of it; I start to feel the awkwardness between us.

"Daddy… Can you tell me what you're thinking?" I ask quietly. A silent Christian Grey is never a happy Christian Grey.

"I'm just…" he starts but stops. As if he is having difficulty with his words. He runs his hand through his hair so it goes all messy. He turns back to face me finally deciding on whatever he wants to say. "I don't know how to feel. I guess I'm mainly just shocked. Never in a million years did I think that my daughter was going to be pregnant at 17. I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just thinking about what I wanted for you. Have you considered all of your other options?

You have to be sure of what you're doing. I wanted you to experience a normal life. I wanted my children to go to college and get a degree, and then come back home and find someone who worships them and treats them right. You'd get your dream job and live life a little bit. That's all I want for you. I just… it was all planned out; and I know it sounds selfish but I…" he stops for a minute. I kind of understand what he's talking about. He thinks that I'm too young, and I have my whole life ahead of me before children, he wants what's best for me. I think that's what he means. He looks back down and shakes his head.

"You're my baby girl… My baby girl is having a baby. I'm just finding it hard that you're growing up this early" he says and tears start to form in my eyes. He's always called me his baby girl and princess. I love my Dad calling me that; it makes me feel precious and loved. I don't want him to stop viewing me him as his baby just because I'm pregnant.

"Dad… You'll always be my Daddy. You're the most important guy in the world to me, and I love you so much. Even when you are so over-bearing and controlling" I say with a smile. He chuckles slightly. "Seriously though Daddy; I need your help through this. I considered other things. I could never go through with an abortion. I couldn't do it. I considered adoption as well. But this is my baby, I just couldn't even think of giving my baby away. The only thing I'm comfortable with is keeping the baby and you know what; I'm happy and excited about that and well also petrified" I say with a smile and he laughs at me.

"I've asked for an increase in my hours in the cafe, that way I can support myself and the baby. Once the baby is old enough, I would like to start doing some college classes. I'm terrified about being a mom and I have no idea how to do it, but I want to give my baby the best. I figure if I have my family's support I can do this" I say looking at him, wanting him to agree with me.

"Princess, of course we'll support you. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. Even though I'm not happy about you being a mom this young; you're going to be an amazing mom" he says and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses me on the head. I smile and turn to hug him. I love my father more than any other man in the world. Boyfriends may come and go, but my father is a constant in my life. He is my knight in shining armor, and I know he'll protect me always.

"And Daddy, I'm always going to be your princess no matter what, okay?" I say and he chuckles at me in response.

"Of course, princess... I still can't believe this happening" he says quietly.

"Me neither. You're going to be grandfather" I say and look up at him to get his reaction.

"Whoa" he says, eyes wide and shakes his head not quite believing it. "Come on, back to bed. You thought I was bad protecting you before, these next 9 months are going to be a nightmare for you" he says and I gasp in mock horror. We both start giggling a little and then we head back upstairs to sleep.

"Love you Princess" he says.

"Love you too Daddy"


	12. Chapter 12 - We're here for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

_Phoebe's POV_

I stand up and smooth down my outfit; loose fitting white vest top, turned-up jeans, a bright orange blazer and white studded pumps. Today is the day I tell my friends that I'm pregnant. I've been hounded with calls and texts of all them asking where I am, whether I'm okay and why I've been ignoring them. I sent them all the same text last night.

_I'm alive. I just needed a few days by myself. I'll explain everything tomorrow. How about we meet for coffee at about 10am, and I'll reveal all – P_

They all agreed to meet.

I smooth down my clothes, keeping my eyes on my stomach. After my talk with my father; I understand him more. It was just nice for us to get all of our opinions off our chests. I think he's still struggling to wrap his head around it but I also think that after hearing my side, he's calmed down. I'm so glad that we talked. I love my father and I don't want our relationship to be strained.

I lift my vest up to slowly. I read online that women normally start to show when they are about 10 weeks pregnant. I know that I'm only 7 weeks but every woman is different. I turn to the side and see no definitive bump; still as flat as ever. I press my hand into my stomach and feel hardness in my stomach, which I'm assuming is the start of my bump. I can't wait. I do want a bump; I think they look adorable. I'm praying I won't get too huge. My mom had a big baby bump. I've seen pictures of when she was pregnant with Ted. I'm hoping I won't get that big.

I'm brought back when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I shout, as I drop my shirt. The door opens and my Mom walks in. Shouldn't she be at work by now? It's twenty to nine.

"Shouldn't you be at work by now?" I ask her.

"I'm setting off in a minute. I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh ok. Shoot" I say and sit on the bed.

"Are you busy at lunch?" She asks.

"No. I'm meeting the girls this morning to tell them but I shouldn't be too long" I say. I read that most women let other people know that they're pregnant when they're about 12 weeks along. But I love them as if they were my sisters, and want them to know.

"Well how about you and me meet for lunch and do some shopping this afternoon. Just you and me. I'm taking this afternoon off" Mom asks. It's been a very long time since I had lunch with just me and mom.

"Sure. Why not?" Mom smiles at my answer.

"Great. Have Patterson drop you off at GP at about 12 and we'll find somewhere to eat" She says. She stands up and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later" She says and walks out of my bedroom.

[-xXx-]

I'm sat al-fresco in a starbucks in downtown Seattle, waiting for everyone to turn up. I've been distracting myself by watching people walk by. It's a beautiful sunny day in Seattle, which can be uncommon, and there are lots of people out and about. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around.

"You're in trouble for not answering my texts" Frankie says, with Larissa and Ava stood behind her.

"Don't worry I'll explain" I say and they all sit around the table. I marvel at my friends clothes. Larissa is wearing shorts. Frankie is wearing a crop top and Ava is in heals. They all look amazing, I'm not going to be able to compete with them in a few months.

"Alright, spill the beans. There is no way you'd ignore all of us without good reason" Ava says, but before I can start talking to them, we get interrupted by a waitress. Ava orders a hazelnut macchiato, Larissa orders a iced latte, Frankie settles with a caramel mocha. I order a blended banana yogurt drink. Banana, of course. This'll be third banana substance I've had today.

"No coffee drink?" Larissa asks.

"Yeah, about that..." I start. "I doubt I'll be having coffee again for a while" They just look at me with blank looks on their faces. "I'm pregnant" I say and watch their reactions.

"What?" Frankie and Larissa both say at the same time.

"Oh my god" Ava says, a slightly different reaction. Kind of what I expected.

"Yeah, no-one reacted particularly well towards the news. I just needed a little time by myself" I say.

"How do you feel about it?" Larissa asks. I like that she asked how I was feeling about it.

"Shocked at first and well, terrified. But I'm coming around to the idea" I explain.

"Oh my god! The party on Saturday" Ava exclaims. I know what she's talking about; she's talking about when I passed out in the bathroom. I nod at her statement, but I notice Larissa and Frankie have confused looks on their faces.

"I passed out for about 20 minutes at the event on Saturday. Ava joked that I might be pregnant" I explain. The looks of understanding cross over their faces.

"How did uncle Christian react?" Ava asks. She knows her family well.

"Not very well. He demanded I have an abortion-" a collective gasp "- that's why I needed to be by myself for a little while. Give my family some time to cool down" They nod so I guess they understand.

"Have you told Austin?" Frankie asks. I'm also glad that they know that the only man who I have sex with is Austin. I just nod at Frankie's question.

"Well. What did he say?" I breathe out, before I answer her question. I didn't think that this would still hurt, but it still does. I wonder if the pain will ever fade. I internally slap myself. Get it together, you're young. They'll be others. But that last thought doesn't comfort me.

"He umm... didn't react well. He said he was too young, and that I was too young. We weren't ready. He doesn't want the baby. He wanted me to get rid of the baby as well" I say, but I still can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek. Fuck you, Austin Henderson!

"Dickhead!" Larissa colourfully expresses. "It's you who changes the most through this whole thing. Not him. He had no right to speak to you that way"

"It doesn't matter now, he's not going to be involved. I want to try and move on from it" Anything to try and stop this conversation.

"Can I ask you one question about him?" Frankie asks gently. I just nod. Go for it. "There's something else. He said something else to you, and it's hurt you. I can tell. Tell us" she says gently and places her hand on top of mine. A couple more tears fall before I tell them.

"He accused me of sleeping with someone else" I say quietly. I thought he knew me better than that. He knows that I would never sleep with anyone else, he's only ever been the one for me.

"That rat fuck!" Ava explodes. A few of the other customers in the cafe turn around and look at us. I try to shush her, but she's on a roll and I can't stop her. "How fucking dare he. He is such a man slut himself. He knows that you've only ever slept with him and he questions the paternity?!-" Oh someone please stop her! "- You know what, he's going to fucking hear it from me. No way does he speak to you like that and get away with it!" and she pulls out her phone

"Ava, please don't. He's made his decision and I've made mine. I just want to move on and forget about it. Please just leave it" I beg with her. I even use my puppy eyes, which are only used for special occasions. She looks at me and then puts her phone back in her bag.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry. He had no right to speak to you like that" she says but I just shrug.

"So how are things with your family now?" Larissa asks

"Me and my Dad spoke last night. We've come to an understanding, and I think that we're going to be ok. He told me that he's scared of me growing up" I feel a little pain for my father.

"So? You're still going to need him. You and your father are so close" Ava says.

"I know, that's what I told him and it's made him feel better. I'm having lunch with my mother this afternoon. I think everything will be okay" I say with a small smile, I'm happy that everything is starting to look up.

"You know that this baby is going to be loved, right? By us as well?" Frankie says with a smile. This is what I wanted.

"Really?" I double check on it.

"Of course, you fool!" Larissa laughs, and reaches over the table to grasp my hand.

"I can't wait to start buying baby clothes" Ava says and in that instant I know I have the support of my friends. The baby is going to be spoiled.

"The other day I saw the cutest little baby boy top in the sale, and I'm going to go back and buy it" Ava says joyfully.

I laugh at her. "Thank you for your enthusiasm but the baby may not be a boy" I remind her. She pulls me back and looks at me up and down.

"No. I can't image you with a girl. This baby is definitely a boy" using that authoritative voice of hers. She sits back down and that's that as far as she is concerned. I just shake my head in exasperation at my cousin. Once we're all sat down and Ava's stop talking about all the things she wants to buy the baby, I approach another subject that's on my mind.

"Larissa, I want to ask you something. Jared, my security officer, has a massive crush on your sister. I was wondering if you thought anything could happen there" she contemplates and then smiles.

"That could work. Now you mention it, Mariana always blushes slightly and watches him when their together. Yes! We should totally try to get them together" she giggles and I do also. So we sit and formulate a plan. Larissa is going to talk to Mariana about Jared and if she likes him too, I'll push Jared to ask her out. I guess I'm pretty stubborn, so this has to happen. We talk for another hour or so before we all go our separate ways. It's just gone 11:30, so I decide to head to SIP to meet my mom for lunch. I hug all my friends goodbye and then jump into the SUV to head to SIP.

[-xXx-]

"So how'd they take it?" Mom asks, while we're sat eating some lunch. I'm digging into a veggie burger while mom digs into a pitta salad.

"Good. Better than I thought, actually. Zero judgement and, well, excitement. Ava said she going to start looking at baby things" I shake my head at my cousins antics.

"Her mom was exactly the same when I was pregnant. Like mother, like daughter" Mom says, and I agree with her. We're silent again for a little while before my mom decides to speak.

"How are you taking the news?" Mom asks.

"I'm getting used to it, I guess. I freaked out a little at the beginning, but when I saw the sonogram and saw the baby. It started to sink in. Still getting used to it though, I guess" I say.

"Can I see the sonogram?" Mom asks, and I get it out of my purse and show it to my mom. There isn't no point in pointing out the little bean; she's had three children.

"Wow" she says running her fingers over the photo.

"Yeah"

"That's my grandchild" she says giggling. I join in. "This is crazy. I'm 41 years old and about to be a grandmother" she says shaking her head.

"Well... you'll be 42 when the baby is here" I say quietly, giving her some sort of reassurance.

"Still crazy. Your Dad told me that you talked everything out last night" Mom questions.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. He said he's just scared of losing me"

"It's true. More so of you, you're his baby girl. You've had him wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. You and your father have always been close" I know what she means. Some of the nicest memories of my childhood were the 'daddy-daughter' days I had with dad.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for how I reacted..." But I stop her.

"Mom, don't worry about it. We're moving on from it. Let's just forget about it" I don't want to argue with my mom or bring up any more painful shit.

"So? Have you been given a due date?" Mom asks, moving onto something i'm ok about talking about.

"The doctor said late February or early March" and we start pleasant conversation.

When myself and my mom finish eating our lunch we head into town to do some shopping. And while we're there we look at some baby stuff. I'm well aware that I'm only 7 weeks gone but well, I'm excited. We look at cribs, strollers, baby clothes and maternity clothes. I grimace at some of the maternity clothes. There, well, not to my taste.

"I know. They weren't my choice of clothes either" Mom agrees.

"What did you do?" I ask her. It's not often I ask mom for fashion advice as I know it's a topic she doesn't particularly care for.

"I bought clothes that had lots of stretch in them, clothes that flowed, belts that rested on top of the bump, and maternity jeans. Also invest in a belly band. I wore it with the majority of my maternity clothes and I thought I looked great" I listen to my Mom's advice, and decide to take it on-board. I also look at a few baby clothes. I pick up a baby grow off the shelf and the size of it shocks me slightly. I've never been one to fuss over babies, or pay any special attention to them, but I never realised how small babies are. Well, better get used to it. Myself and mom finish up shopping and decide to head home a little early. We drive back to the house and I feel happier now that my family are on board. Bring on the next 8 months!

_Elena's POV_

They didn't see me. Through wearing my hood and long black hood, I was able to keep an eye on Phoebe and Anastasia while they did a little shopping. I spotted Anastasia and her daughter in the mall this afternoon, so I decided to follow them being careful to not alert the family's security that was not doubt following them. They walked into the baby section of the shop. Is Anastasia pregnant again? Since I'm well aware that Christian fucks like a steam train I guess I'm not at all surprised.

Christian sent Taylor the other day to warn me against his daughter. I've no interest in little Miss bitch Grey. She's already like her fucking mother and that makes me hate her all the more. The only reason I tried to make nice with her was that she could potentially help me get close to Christian again.

Taylor's words from 2 days ago still ring in my ears. "Mr Grey is giving you one chance. Stay away from his daughter, or he will take down your salons. He has no interest in talking to you ever again. If you even approach Miss Grey again, Mr Grey will not hesitate to take action" and that was that. I can imagine Christian sitting behind his desk in his fucking sky scraper building, barking orders. It makes me hot for him. Being so authoritative and dominating.

Until that fucking gold digging bitch Anastasia came along, and turned into mother fucking hen. I'm still fucking bitter about it, even though it's 20 years later. But I always knew I'd be able to get Christian back again. The real Christian. Not the fucking pansy, family, loving, soppy bastard he's turned into. The dominating, powerful, sexy alpha male. I know Christian still cares for me in someway; he has to. He owns me his entire fortune. I made him the man he is today and he has to realise that. Give me time. Enough time with Christian and I can persuade him to come with me, and to leave that bitch of a wife and his brats behind.

But I made the wrong move. I was too hasty. I need to take my time. So for now, I'm just going to lay low and observe for a while, and when the time is right I'll make my move. I just need to wait for my move.

And I will wait. For as long as it takes.

**A/N **

**Hmmmm... She's up to something! Anyway, I only posted one chapter yesterday because by the time I got in I was exhausted. But the good thing now, is that I am doing absolutely nothing for the next few days. So chapters will be up as normal. The next chapter will be posted in a few hours :)**

**Again thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and puts this story on their favourite lists :)**

**Danielle xX**


	13. Chapter 13 - Birthday Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

_Phoebe's POV_

Daddy, Mom I have something to ask" I ask my father who is sat on the sofa with my mom. With Ava's help, I'm about to ask my father to let me do something monumental; let me go with my friends to California for a few days. We came up with the idea a few days ago, and we all thought it would be a a great way to spend our time together before we all go our separate ways. Ava and Larissa are going to college, Frankie is staying in Seattle and taking up an internship to learn the ways of a professional kitchen, and me? Well, I'm busy growing a baby that'll be here in 7 months.

"Before you immediately say no. I want you to hear my case and think about what I say before you make a decision" I say.

"Pheebs, are you alright?" Mom asks.

"I'm fine mom, just listen okay?" I say smiling, hoping that'll sweeten my case.

"Okay. We're listening" she says, Here goes.

"You know how it is my birthday in three weeks? Three weeks on Thursday to be precise"I say.

"Yes. I'm well aware my daughter is going to be 18. Where are you going with this princess" Dad asks cutting the bull shit.

"Well. There's something that we want to do the weekend after my birthday" I say gesturing Myself, Ava, Frankie and Larissa. "We want to go to California for the weekend" I say the basic part of it. I already see my father's mouth go to say no, but I quickly stop him.

"Please, Daddy! Just listen" I say and he shuts his mouth. "We're all going off in different directions starting September and we're not going to see each other as often any more. We want to do this as a sort of celebration of our time at high school, and moving on. Also, in a few months, I'm pretty much not going to be able to do anything; I'll be pregnant and then the baby will be here. It's summer; the perfect time of year. We won't be doing much, all we'll be doing is some shopping, maybe going out for a meal and probably just relaxing by the pool or beach. We've found a great place to stay. It's a private holiday apartment, and is perfect just for a small stay. There are also other extremely close apartments where security can stay. I'll take any number of security with me and I'll call you often to reassure you, and I promise i'll be good this time. I'll pay for everything and I'll bring you back presents! Please, please, please, pretty please!" I finish and stare at both of my parents.

They both look like they are contemplating something. Mom turns and asks Frankie and Larissa, if they have asked their family.

"Yes, have. They've agreed to everything. We just have to contact them everyday just to give them peace of mind. I think they'll be more comfortable if all of us are going" Larissa mentions politely. Frankie agrees.

"And your father?" Dad asks Ava.

"Same. I have to call mom and dad regularly and since I'm using my own money, I'm putting a limit on how much I spend" she says and I almost scoff. Yeah, that'll be interesting. It's quiet for a while before my mother decides to speak.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with it, as long as you're safe" she says and I lean over and hug her.

"Thank you, Mommy. I love you" I say. We pull back and I look at my father waiting for his answer.

"I don't know" he huffs out.

"Please Daddy. I'll keep myself safe and I promise I'll be well-behaved. There isn't likely to be any paparazzi, but you can send as many security as you want" I say and I clasp my hands like I'm praying. I see Ava next to me doing the same thing. Dad looks at me, then Ava, Larissa and Frankie. Once his eyes slide back to me, he opens his mouth.

"Okay. But I want to see where you are going to stay and I want regular updates on what you are doing. Don't make me regret this Phoebe!" he says sternly, but I don't care. My eyes start to water and then at the same time, myself and Ava launch ourselves at him and hug him.

"I mean it Pheebs. I want to look at where you are staying,I want safety protocols in place, security allowed to go with you whenever, and if they deem something unsafe, you listen to them straight away. You call us regularly and tell us what you are doing. I'm trusting you, Phoebe. Don't try to pull any fast tricks, or you will be back on that plane flying back to Seattle straight away" He says. No-nonsense. I've heard this voice plenty of times, usually when my brothers or me are getting a stern telling off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy!" I nearly screech in his ear. When I pull away from my father, I run to my friends and we engage in a group hug all squealing. This trip is going to be amazing.

[-xXx-]

_Christian's POV_

I can't believe I fucking agreed to let my daughter go to California for a weekend with her friends. I've been pounding into the punching bag for the last 45 minutes just thinking about it. I'm terrified about her going to California. What if something happens to her while she's there? What if she gets into more trouble? ARGH!

I wanted more than anything to say no but I had 4 sets of teenage girl puppy dog eyes staring at me. As if that wasn't enough I had my extremely hot wife's promising ones. So I had to give in. I swear if anything goes wrong on this trip, I'm locking her up for the rest of her life; I don't give a shit as to what Ana or Phoebe has to say.

"If you keep beating that, it's going to split" I turn around to see Ana leaning against the door with her arms folded.

"Good. I need a new one" I find an excuse. Ana walks towards me and hands me a towel and my water bottle, we sit down next to each other while I attempt to cool down.

"What's wrong?" Ana asks. She knows me well.

"This trip that Phoebe wants to go on. I'm just not sure about it" I admit. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?

"Well what if something happens and someone recognises her. She'll get fucking hounded. Or better yet, what if she does something that she's not told to" I say, my daughter can't really be controlled. She has too much of a strong mind.

"She'll be fine, Christian. She's doing things that she normally does in Seattle. She'll just be in California and it'll only be for 48 hours. Look... I'm nervous about letting her go too. But we need trust her. She's growing up" Ana says and I understand everything she says. But I still feel uneasy.

"The last time I trusted her, she got herself pregnant at that fucking party" I say as a point.

"I'll admit; it wasn't exactly smart on her side, but I think she's learned her lesson. For the majority of the time she's a clever girl, and if anything does happen. Then you can get her on the plane flying home. I'll support you on this" Ana says, and it's nice to have my wife's support on this. But then another thought occurs to me.

"What about the baby?" I ask Ana. She and Ana have been talking about this pregnancy more than myself and Phoebe.

"I've just spoken to her about this. There is no reason why Phoebe can't fly. She's totally healthy, as is the baby. Her sickness has stopped. I've told her that is she even suspects that something may be wrong, she has to go and see a doctor straight away, and if she's well enough, she's promised to come straight back home. She said herself she doesn't want to risk any harm to the baby. She'll be careful. And it's not like she's going with people who are irresponsible " I can see Ana is trying to reassure me. But I'm still ambivalent about the whole thing.

"Come on, let's go take a shower. You stink" Ana says. She throws the towel in my face and then jogs out of the gym. I give chase after my playful wife. She has an amazing ability to calm me down in any situation. Even though I'm still nervous about this whole fucking thing. I'm going to place my trust in my wife and daughter and see how this whole thing plays out.

[-xXx-]

_Phoebe's POV_

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Phoebe, Happy birthday to you" My family and friends chant I blow out the candles on my cake and everyone claps. For my birthday I just wanted to have a meal at one of my favourite restaurants in Seattle.

"Happy birthday, princess" Dad says, and he and mom hug me at the same time. I smile at them and turn to my friends. They all look amazing. They're wearing amazing short dresses and look hot as hell. I settled on a flowing, pink maxi dress and teamed it with some chunky jewelry. My stomach now has the tiniest little bump and it does does stick out now. But only ever so slightly. I figured I'd wear a flowing dress to hide the bump rather than one that sticks to my skin. It's also one of the ones that I plan on taking with me on the trip tomorrow.

Everything is a ready to go for our flight tomorrow. Our suitcases are packed and tomorrow a Larissa Sofia Veloso, a Francesca Luna Monetti, an Ava Grace Grey and a Phoebe Rose Grey will all be boarding my father's plane to head to California. The first thing I'm doing, however, is going to see Dr Harvey. I'm reaching the 12 week mark in my pregnancy, so another Dr visit is in order.

Me and my family are casually talking but eventually the conversation turns to my pregnancy.

"So how has your soon-to-be-son, treating you?" Ava asks, and I shake my head. Whenever, the conversation is on the baby, Ava automatically says that the baby is going to be a boy.

"Son?" Dad asks.

"Don't worry, Ava thinks I'm going to have a boy. I don't know for definite"

"Well, I just can't imagine that this baby is going to be it has to be a boy" she concludes. It doesn't work that way Ava.

"I'm having a nephew. Cool, me and Ollie can teach him all about sports when he grows up" Ted joins in.

"You too?" I exclaim and my family break out in laughter. If this keeps going they are going to get a shock if the baby is a girl. If they do end up buying baby things, I hope they get neutral things or they may be spending a lot of money on things that the baby may not use. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Once I come out of the bathroom and I'm immediately ambushed by some guy. Tall, blond, brown eyes. Not bad looking, I suppose, but his muscles aren't normal and my mind is screaming 'steroid junkie'.

"Hey" And his voice is raspy. He's probably a smoker. "I overhead your celebrations with your family and I just wanted to say happy birthday" he says looking me up and down. Is he trying to flirt with me?

"Uh... thank you" I say nervously, I look back over to my table and I see Ted looking at me. He stands up to walk over this way.

"Listen. I'm sorry for being so incredibly forward but I just think you are so beautiful. Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Mr Steroids is talking to me which such confidence. As if he has never been turned down before. Sorry buddy, but you're just not my type. Ted is a few steps away from me when I decide to scare the living shit out of the dickhead in front of me.

"I'm pregnant" I say and put one hand over my stomach and I just watch him go all straight and rigid. He looks from my eyes to the hand on my belly and back up to my eyes. I can see him desperately trying to find a way out of the conversation he has got himself in. I see him start to shuffle. Well, I've found a sure-fire way to scare of any man who tries to talk to me. I'm not going to have a boyfriend again for a good five years. I feel my brother drape his arm over my shoulder. Pretty much a way of saying stay the fuck back buddy. Don't worry, Teddy. I got this covered.

"Hi I'm the big brother. Theodore Grey" he glares at the guy in front of me.

"Hi... Listen I gotta get back to my table" he says and he walks away.

"That was weird. I barely said anything" Ted says, confused.

"You don't have to worry Ted, I got my own secret weapon" I say and pat my belly once again.

"You told him you were pregnant?" he asks and I nod.

"Yep, and he scurried away like a rat. Don't worry Ted, I think I'll be able to keep men away for a good few years" I say. But to be honest I'm not too upset about it I guess. I'll have a baby to keep me company.

"Come on squirt, let's go back to the table" and we walk back to table.

"Is everything ok, princess?" dad asks as soon as I sit back down at the table.

"Fine, daddy. Everything is great" I say with a big smile on my face, our deserts get served at this point. I ordered a chocolate and banana parfait, and I've been salivating over the thought of eating it. I have to control myself to not dig into it like a pig. The first taste of it melts in my mouth and I let out a quiet moan at the taste of it.

"Taste good?" Mom asks.

"Absolutely amazing" I reply with a mouthful. I notice Larissa squirm next to me so I turn to look at her. But she's not looking at me. She has her sights on one of the waiters stood near the kitchen. I recognise him, he's the one who has been waiting on us all night.

"Hey. Like what you see?" I nudge and whisper in her ear. She turns to me and I see her blushing. Larissa is actually blushing.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute" she says and giggles. She giggles like a little freaking girl.

"Well go and talk to him"

"Oh... I don't know" she hesitates

"Why not?"

"Well, how do i know he likes me back?" she questions. Really, she's fucking gorgeous.

"You are a total fucking catch, and forgive if I'm wrong but he keeps looking this way as well" I look up slightly and sure enough he is looking this way. Well, you know what, just because my love life has turned into shit. It doesn't mean I'm not going to let my friends go badly as well.

"I don't think so" she says and holds her head down.

"Well, I'll find out for you" I say and stand up in my seat. I hear Larissa vehemently whisper my name as I walk away from her, but I'm on a mission. I get right beside him and tap him on the shoulder so he turns around to look at me.

"Hi, I'm going to be totally honest with you. But my friend over there, the one that was sat next to me with long dark hair, thinks you're really cute. What do you think of her?" I think he is shocked at my abruptness because he doesn't answer me for a long time.

"I think she's really cute as well" he says quietly. "I was thinking of asking her out" he says and looks towards Larissa's direction again.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer Reed" he says.

"Well Spencer Reed, do you think I'll be able to give Larissa your number so she can contact you" I say. I should be a matchmaker.

"Larissa, that's her name... uh, here" he says and writes down his number on a napkin.

"Ok, great thank you. Oh, by the way. We're spending the weekend in California so don't make any date plans for the weekend"

"Ok" he says and I walk back to my table. Larissa has her head in her hands and shakes her head. I sit back down at the table with a satisfied smirk on my face I hold the napkin in front of her. Everyone else is just watching us in amusement.

"You're welcome" I say when she lifts her head, and I set the napkin out in front of her.

"You're insane. I swear, every since this baby..." she says but picks up the napkin and looks at the number.

"Spencer thought you were cute too, and he was going to ask you out. I just sped up the process for you two" I say and dig into my banana dessert again. The smile on Larissa's face makes everything worth it and I feel happiness for my friend. All in all, a great birthday.

**A/N**

**There you go. I've just watched the fifty shades of grey trailer. Wow.**

**Thanks guys **

**Danielle xX**


	14. Chapter 14 - California

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

_Phoebe's POV_

"Ready for the ultrasound scan?" Dr Harvey asks and pulls the machine up.

"Definitely" I say. I'm too excited, I'm barely slept last night at the thought of hearing my baby's heartbeat. My mom is sat next to me and her legs are constantly moving as well. She might be as excited as me. I roll my top up and expose my little bump. Over the weeks, I've felt it get bigger and bigger and I think that it looks really cute. I know I may not be saying that in the later stages of my pregnancy , when my belly gets really big. So I better get fond of it while I can.

Dr Harvey squirts the gel on my stomach and I wince slightly at the coldness of it. I don't know if i'll ever get used to it. Then moves the little device around and my baby appears on the screen.

"There we go" she says and points to the screen, but I don't need her to point out my baby. It looks more like a baby this time, as I can clearly see the baby's head and the rest of their body.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr Harvey asks.

"Yes! Yes, please!" I exclaim they both laugh at my reaction. Dr Harvey presses a switch on the machine and the noise fills the room. Pa-pump... Pa-pump... Pa-pump. My eyes tear up at the sound. This is my baby's heart beating. I turn to look at my mom and she has a massive smile on her face.

"A very good, strong heartbeat" Dr Harvey says. Is it normal for me to feel pride that my baby has a good heartbeat? "Also the results from the blood test come back and everything is clear and positive. This is a very healthy baby" she says and I'm so happy. I've been wondering if my baby may have possibly had a condition, and what I had done to cause that. People were telling me that if anything did come back, it wouldn't have been my fault. I found that difficult to believe. But hearing that my baby is totally healthy puts me at ease.

Dr Harvey makes an appointment to see me in a few weeks and we go through a few pregnancy details. She also puts my due date at around March 4th. Once we're able to leave the hospital, we take my mom to work. The conversation is free and easy until I decide to ask her about birth.

"Mom, does it really hurt as much as everyone says it does?" I ask her. I see her shift slightly in her seat and it gives me the answer. I gulp. I'm a total wuss when it comes to pain. I don't have a high threshold for pain. This is what I'm dreading the most.

"Sweetie, I'll be honest; it does hurt. But the first time you hold your baby, the whole labour and the pain is forgotten" she says and I guess that's true. I've already had small fantasies of holding my baby straight after they've been born. In my mind I'm so happy. However, the only slight disappointment I have is the baby is wrapped in a white blanket and have a white hat on, so I can't tell if the baby is a boy or a girl. I can't even keep a solid idea of what the baby is going to be. One day I'll think I'm having a boy and then the next I'll think I'm having a girl.

"Yeah. I guess" I say.

"Have you thought about how you want to give birth?" mom asks.

"Yeah. I want to push the baby out normally in the delivery room. As much as it's going to hurt, I still want to do it. I think I'm just going to go with gas and air and maybe some injections. I'm not having an epidural though. I don't like the sound of the side effects" I say. I read some side effects include pain, back soreness and loss of bladder control. Definitely don't want those.

"All pain relief has side effects, sweetie" Mom points out.

"I know they do. But I think I can handle the gas and air ones better" I say. Just a little drowsiness. No big deal. We pull up outside of SIP.

"Have a good day at work mom" I say as she gets out of the car.

"I'll see you later, sweetie" she says.

"Bye" I say and we're going back to the house, so I can get ready for the trip to California later.

[-xXx-]

"What about Kyle?" Ava suggests. We've spent the last hour going through baby names. Ava has only suggested boy names, and either she is right and the baby is a boy or she is in extreme denial. Either way, I'm worried about her health. And it's even spread to my family. Ted is now convinced he's having a nephew. Maybe the warm California sun is affecting the way she thinks.

"No, it doesn't feel right" I say. One thing I've learned about this process is that I'm quite picky. My friends have been suggesting names for a long time and I've pretty much shot down every suggestion. Not because I didn't like the majority of the names, but because I didn't think the names suited the baby. The only thing I've decided is my baby's middle name. If the baby is a boy, his middle name will be Christian. If the baby is a girl her middle name will be Anastasia.

"You've said that about every name!" Ava finally gives up.

"But it true! Nothing feels right. I'm just going to wait until the baby is born to decide" I say my decision. "Ava. I really appreciate how enthusiastic you are about the baby, but you have only named boy names for the last hour" I say and look to my side, at Ava laying on the sun lounger. We decided to spend our day sun-bathing before we fly back to Seattle later on tonight. Yesterday, Saturday, we spent the morning and the afternoon shopping in one of the malls of Long beach. We came back and then went for out to a restaurant for dinner. It was so, good, and now we have 4 hours before we have to be leaving for the plane to go back to Seattle.

"You're having a boy. I'm not wrong, so deal with it" she says and the sunglasses come back down, and she lays back down on the lounger. I stand up, ignoring Ava's apparent psychic powers.

"Who wants lemonade?" I ask my friends and stand up from the lounger. If they didn't all answer yes I would've said they were all asleep. I go into the kitchen and pour out four glasses of fresh lemonade, I also take the opportunity to call my parents. I dial the house phone and Mom answers.

"Hey mom" I greet.

"Hey princess. Are you having fun?" she asks. I've only spoken to mom once the whole time I've been here. Dad has had the most phone calls with me.

"Loads. Thank you so much for this"

"No problem, sweetie, as long as you are being safe. So what are you doing now?"

"Just doing a bit of tanning, before we fly back later. Don't worry, mom. I'm using plenty of sun cream" I reassure her, before she questions if I'm protecting myself from the sun.

"That's good, sweetie" she says and we talk for a few minutes before I decide to go back to my girls.

"Listen, mom, I have to get back. Tell Dad that I called and that I love him" I say.

"Of course, sweetie. I love you too. We'll see you tonight"

"Love you too. See you later" and we hang up. I take the tray back outside and see that my friends have not moved. All 3 of them are wearing bikini's. Ava's is pale pink and asymmetrical, Larissa's is black and fringed and Frankie is wearing a green one with jewels on. I'm wearing a full black swimsuit with ruffles on.

"Here you go" I say and set them down on a table. They all sit up at this point and start to drink. Larissa's phone vibrates and she picks it up and smiles.

"Spencer?" Frankie asks Larissa, and she lifts her head and smiles at us. So it must be going well so far.

"How's it going between you two?" Ava asks what I've just been thinking.

"Great. He's really smart and funny, but kind and hot at the same time. I swear he was made just for me" she says, all dreamily. That's what I used to to think about Austin.

"Are you two going on a date?" I ask them. I'm so pleased that they've hit it off well. They will look really cute together.

"Tomorrow night, when we're back in Seattle. We're going to see a movie and thenwe're going for a meal" Oh, that's sounds nice.

"Spencer and Larissa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I sing, and make kissing faces. They laugh at me.

"Really, Pheebs?" Larissa says but laughter is getting in between her words.

"Seriously, though, I'm really happy for you. I hope it goes well for you" I say and sit down next to her. They say that to me all the time. I understand now when they say that. I mean it when I say.

"Thanks, Pheebs" she says.

"It's your turn next, Frankie" I say.

"What do you mean?" Frankie is clearly confused.

"We need to find someone for you. Ava's got Dan. I've got my baby, Larissa has got Spencer. Now you" I decide.

"I'm good right now, thanks guys" she says laughing and she leans back down.

"In other news, Mariana really enjoyed herself on the date with Jared. They're going out again on Wednesday" Larissa says. A second date, go Jared!

"Oh that's great" I say. "A reminder girls, we are going to have to start packing our crap in about 3 hours. Ava you might want to start in 2 hours. You're leaving with a lot more than with what you came with" Our shopping trip yesterday went off nicely. Ava was also true to her word she kept her spending under a certain amount. She went into the sale sections. As proud as I am of her for buying sale items, she's bought so many clothes. She had to buy an extra suitcase to carry them all.

When we lie back down I reflect on my time in California. I've had so much fun while I've been here and I definitely plan on coming back here again in the future; perhaps in a few years. I'm not said about going to Seattle, I'm just going to miss California. The sun, and the feeling of being totally relaxed. I also felt pretty free here, which is strange because I was made to bring 5 security officers with me. That's pretty much everyone in my dad's army aside from Sawyer, Taylor and Patterson.

When I get back to Seattle, I'm starting longer hours at work and I'm going to start saving my money for the baby. I was debating on whether or not I should be looking for my own apartment but my Dad flat out refused. He said I wasn't allowed to move out into my own apartment. He said he'd rather me be at home and have a support system around me. His example was what if I lived on my own and I had an emergency and need to go the hospital. Eventually I agreed with him. I'm just going to focus and work hard for my baby.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hope for the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

_Phoebe's POV_

"There you go" I say and place down the two coffees and cakes that table number 5 have ordered.

"Thank you" the couple say and dig into them. I leave them to their snacks in peace. I'm getting more accustomed to longer days, since I started them 2 weeks ago. I find that I'm always busy doing something; whether it's serving customers, cleaning tables or being at the till. I'm always busy. I walk over an empty table and start to clean it when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whirl around and see the face of Mr Henderson Sr.

"Mr Henderson" I sputter, not sure exactly what to say.

"Hello Phoebe, please call me Brad" he smiles, and I return the smile. He's a nice man, it's hard to believe that this man is Austin's father. Austin is usually nice, caring and kind; but when he is angry, well it's not a nice sight to see. But this man looks like he can never be angry. It's obvious where Austin got his clear green eyes from. But I think Austin's jet black hair may have come from his mother, since Brad has light brown hair.

"Please can we sit down and talk?" he asks. I look at the clock.

"Um... sure. I get off in about 20 minutes" I say, a little scared at what he wants to say to me. I have no doubt that it'll be about Austin.

"I'll wait here if you don't mind" he says.

"Sure... Can I get you something while you wait?" I ask him, going back to waitress mode.

"A Coffee, please" I lead him to a table and sit him down. I then walk back around the counter. Whilst I'm preparing his coffee I feel his eyes on me. It's not making me any more calm; in fact it's having the opposite effect. I'm getting more and more nervous. Time stretches and what should be 20 minutes feels like 2 hours. Eventually I get told that I'm finished for the day. I fold my apron up and put it in my bag. I go to the table were Brad is sat and sit opposite him, folding my hands in lap..

"I want to say congratulations" he says, kindly, but it does nothing to soothe my nerves.

"Uh, Thank you" My voice comes out as a shy one.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"I'm around 15 and a half weeks" I give him this piece of information.

"I see. I want to apologise for my son's behaviour. He told me how he reacted when you told him"

"You don't have to apologise for him. I don't blame him for how he reacted and it's forgotten" Liar! Definitely not forgotten "When did he tell you?"

"He didn't exactly tell me. It was your father who told me" I look at him, confused. "He came by the shop the next day, and told me me he wanted to speak to Austin. Well... he wasn't exactly kind. He blamed Austin and warned my son about staying away from you, then left. Austin was devastated after he went" he says, and I rub my forehead at exasperation of my father. Oh, daddy.

"I'm sorry for my father's behaviour. He can be a little protective of me, and he took it too far. It wasn't all your son's fault. Obviously it was my fault as well. I knew my father wouldn't be pleased, but I didn't think he would come out and see Austin" I say looking down at my fingers. A trait that I picked up from my mother.

"Thank you for the apology, but I'd like to talk about my son" he says, and I gulp. I don't want to. "When he told me how he treated you when you told him you were pregnant... I've never been more disappointed in him. Not only did I raise him better than that, but he shouldn't have been that way towards you. You've always been special for him. I remember when he first told me about you; he wouldn't stop talking about you. He was always so happy wherever you where involved. Myself, too. You are the only girl that my son has dated that I've ever liked and approved of" I feel myself turn redder and redder at his words.

"Uh... Thank you" I say. He moves on to when he talked to his son about knocking me up.

"I really went full out on him. I yelled at him and was really angry at him. Adrienne would've also been so disappointed in him" - I clam up at the mention of Brad's passed wife, Austin's mother - "He broke down and he admitted that he regretted it. Not the baby, but the way he spoke to you. He feels he has absolutely has no chance to speak to you in the future. I want to know if that's true" he says. I see his hands steepled in front of him. I think about what he has said for a good minute.

"I don't know. What he said; it hurt. Bad. I thought that when he broke up with me, it wouldn't get any worse. But I was wrong" A tear threatens to fall. I still get upset whenever I think back to those two moments.

"He really does regret it. I was just wondering whether you would give him a chance to explain himself, would you sit down and listen?" he asks.

"I really don't know. I think so, because i'm not that harsh. But in doing so I'm risking for things to go bad again. And it won't just be me affected. The baby may be as well" I say.

"I understand. Do you mind if I tell Austin what you have said" he says and I squint my eyes slightly. Did Austin send his father instead of himself?

"My son didn't send me to talk to you. I have come for his benefit, though. I'm getting sick of him moping around everywhere. I genuinely wanted to know if he could have had a chance. It's obvious he really misses you" he says, answering the question I was thinking.

"I guess so, as long as he doesn't waste my time and as long as he is serious" I say, giving him the truth.

"As long as he has a chance, that's all that matters" Brad smiles, happy with my answer I guess. We talk about general bits before he rises to leave. Just before he leaves the table I tell him something that has been on my mind.

"Brad, I just wanted you to know that, whatever happens between myself and your son and what he decides. You're always welcome to see your grandchild if you wish too" I'm not going to stop him from seeing his grandchild if he wants to.

"Thank you, Phoebe. I appreciate that" he says kindly, he holds my hand for a minute and squeezes it. I smile back. I watch Brad's back as he walks out of the cafe and I breathe a huge sigh of relief, releasing the nerves along with it. I'm glad that went better than expected, but now I'm not sure what is going to happen. Is he going to go home and tell Austin what I said? Am I going to see Austin again soon? I get a little nervous but decide to put it out of my mind for now. I walk outside Virgo's and see the SUV with Patterson inside waiting to take me home.

-[xXx]-

It's towards the end of September, and today is a special day. It's Ollie's 16th birthday. I checked with my father before I bought my brother's gift. I got him 3 tickets to a Seattle Sea hawks game. I checked with my father as I didn't want to get Ollie a present for his birthday and him not able to use it. Daddy said I could give it to him, as long as he went along with Ollie to the event.

"Hey. Ollie's here with Fiona" Mom says and sits down next to me. It's a private birthday at the house. Myself, Dad, mom and a few of Ollie's friends as well as this Fiona is in attendance. It'll be the first time we meet her and, well, I'm excited. I want to meet the girl who is making my baby brother happy. I see her and my brother walk in at the same time and Ollie holds the door open for her. I was right about her. She is blonde but her hair is tied up in a bun on top of her head, and she wearing a dress that just reaches above her knees. She's making a good first impression.

"Hello Fiona, it's nice to meet you" My mom greets her.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr and Mrs Grey" she greets in a polite tone. She turns away from them and turns to towards to greet me. But as soon as she sets her eyes on me, they change. They instantly become cold and hard. But she still gives me a smile, albeit a fake one.

"And this is my older sister, Phoebe" Ollie greets but her opinion of me apparently doesn't change.

"Hi" I at least try to be friendly with her, but it doesn't work. She still glares at me. What the fuck?

"We take our seats behind the table and begin to dig in some of the food laid out on the table. But the entire time I eat my food little miss evil keeps her death glare on me. What the fuck have I done to her. I scan my brain and I'm pretty sure I've never met her, never mind done anything towards her. I stand up once to go refill my drink and I see her shooting daggers at my baby bump. I turn away from her glare, as if I'm protecting my baby for her eyes, and wait until she's distracted by conversation with my parents before I sit back down on the table.

"Are you ok, honey?" Mom asks me with concern in her voice. No, mom. I'm not. Little she-devil sat across from me is making me feel extremely uncomfortable and paranoid in my own home. But for the sake of not ruining my brother's night, I decide to stay quiet.

"I'm fine mom" I say but keep my head down. I bet she knows something is up with me. I keep my head down for the rest of the meal, and pray for it to be over soon. I know I'd be enjoying myself right now, if Fiona wasn't here.

She eventually gets up to leave the table and after a few minutes I decide to follow her and see if i can find out what her problem is. I find her in the bathroom that's closet to our dining room, as soon as she sees me, her face changes into a completely sour expression.

"I wanted to ask you something. You've been shooting me glares all night. Have I done something to you to deserve it?" I ask calmly. Hopefully, I can get this solved with as little drama as possible.

"Of course, precious Phoebe Grey totally fucking oblivious to the pain she causes other people" she spits.

"Whoa, what have I done?" I hold my hands up in defense, I feel like she's going to tackle me to the ground.

"You stole my sister's boyfriend. She was fucking depressed for months" Is she a fucking snake? She is hissing and spitting at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Austin Henderson. He was having a great time with Emma. They break up for a few days and he jumps in bed with you. You're nothing special, just a waste of time. And if you hadn't got in the fucking way, they would've been back together and would've been happy" I don't even try to explain to her the things that were wrong with that sentence. First of all, I wasn't friends with Emma Young. Second of all, if they had broke up then I didn't steal him from anyone. Third, for the time that we were together we were happy.

"But..."

"And now you're pregnant. Wait until people at school know that you're knocked up. Everyone always knew you were the high school slut, and this just proves it. I wonder how many guys you had to sleep with to get pregnant. Do you even know who the father is?" Who the fuck is this girl? I'm speechless. I know I should at least try to fight back but my mouth just hangs open.

"You and you're brother are polar opposites. He's sweet and nice and caring. And you are cruel and horrible. Don't you dare mess with what I have with him, you knocked-up slut" and she stamps of back into the kitchen. I stand there for a few more seconds before I lean against the wall. I feel a tear trickle down my face and I wipe it away.

"That little cow is out of this house right now" I hear my mom's angry voice from beside me, I turn and see her stood next to me. She pulls me in a hug when she sees me upset.

"Mom, don't. I don't want to ruin Oliver's night" I mumble into her hair.

"Sweetie, you live here and she is a guest in this house. She does not get to speak to you like that. Who does she think she is?"

"Mom, promise me you won't say anything to Dad or Ollie. Promise me, mom. We're not ruining this night" I stare at her. I can see her weakening and she eventually promises me to not tell anyone.

"I can't believe she treated you like that" mom says as we stand in the bathroom together, while I try to reapply some make-up to my face.

"Well, I'm 18 and pregnant, mom. I'm bound to get some hate for it"

"But still, it's not any of her business. You should tell Ollie. He's not going to stand for Fiona talking about you like that" Mom tries to persuade me.

"Mom, he's been smiling a lot more over the past month or so. Ever since he started dating her. If she makes him happy. Then I can't hate her too much" I shrug. Although, I'd love nothing more than for her to be out of the house. But I care about my brother more.

"You're a great sister. But anymore out of her, and she is out of this house" Mom says and we walk back to the kitchen table.

[-xXx-]

I've been laying on my bed for a good hour reading a pregnancy book. I decided to retire an hour ago when I couldn't take anymore of Fiona's glare. We still didn't take part in conversation. I made my excuses, by saying that I was tired and escaped upstairs to my bedroom. Of course, my father questioned it but my mom managed to get him to drop it.

I'm laying back on my bed reading when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shout and sit up on the bed. The door swings open and my younger brother comes into the room.

"Hey Pheebs" he says quietly.

"What's up dude? You liking the night so far?" I ask him.

"It's been ok, I guess" he says and sits down next to me on the bed, and I can tell that he's upset by something.

"What's wrong Ollie?"

"I broke up with Fiona?" he says simply. I'm overjoyed by this news, but I remember that my brother must be hurting. So I become the supportive sister.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. What happened?" I ask him while I have my hand on his shoulder.

"Mom told me what she said to you" He says and looks at me. "You should have told me straight away, Pheebs"

"I didn't want to say. You were happy with her, and I didn't want to be the one to screw that up for you" I say sincerely.

"She's the one who screwed up, Pheebs. When she spoke to you in that way. She knew how important my family is to me. You're more important to me than she is, Phoebe. I don't want to be with someone who treats you like that" he says, and in this moment I love how protective he's being.

"You're very young. You'll find someone who is suitable for you" I say, giving him comfort. He needs to remember that he's just turned 16.

"So will you" he nods in the direction of my belly. I giggle and go to hug my brother. We hug for a few seconds before I pull away after feeling a strange feeling in my belly. I smile at it.

"What is it?" Ollie asks concerned.

"I think the baby just moved. Not kicked moved, but just shifted" I say and look down at my belly. I'm so happy that I go to hug my brother again, well squeeze him. After a less than desirable night, I'm finally happy.

**A/N**

**Ok, so. Chapters 14 and 15 were posted straight after each other as I'm not going to be able to update later on. A spontaneous family event I must attend. But as normal I'll be posting as normal tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who views, favourites, follows and reviews. **

**Danielle xX**


	16. Chapter 16 - Considerations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

_Phoebe's POV_

"Bye Frankie" I say as I get ready to leave work. I'm 21 weeks, its scan day and I'm going to get the measurements for my baby. I am praying that everything is going well.

"Oh, oh good luck" she says and walks over and grabs and pulls me into bear hug. She really is surprisingly strong.

"Let's hope everything is going well" I say, and begin to walk out of the door.

"Oh wait! Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" she asks me. I've been thinking about this a lot over the past few weeks, and I've come to the decision.

"I don't want to find out" I say.

"WHAT?" she near enough shrieks.

"Shhhhhhhh" I shush her, not wanting the entire café to overhear us.

"Why aren't you finding out? How am I supposed to know whether or not to buy boy or girl items?" I giggle at her reaction. My father asked me the same question this morning and when I told him, I didn't want to find out; his face was priceless. I believe his exact words were "why would you want to be so unprepared?"

"I want it to be a surprise, I'm never going to have a first child again, and in answer to your second question, just buy neutral things. You know like cream and white" I say. Frankie huffs, then in a split second her mood changes.

"Well, let me know how it goes!" she says, cheerily. I smile and shake my head. I open the door and begin to walk outside and to the SUV. As I'm about to get into the car, I hear a familiar person shout my name.

"PHOEBE!" I turn towards the voice. I see Patterson holding …Austin? He's holding him, so that he isn't able to come near me. I walk over to the both of them and get a better look at him. He looks different somehow. He looks less confident and less Greek god like and more human and vulnerable. I ask Patterson to let him go and he does, hesitantly.

"Hi, Pheebs, err, can we talk?" yeah, he's definitely less confident. So different from the Austin I knew 3 months ago. His eyes shoot straight to my bump. Its hidden well under my clothes and it is fairly small, but still it's there and noticeable.

"I can't, I'm busy" I say in a polite tone, without any emotion. I don't sound angry or upset but at the same time I'm not overly happy or pleased to see him.

"I promise you Pheebs, Just an hour of your time. Please," wow, if he's begging it must be serious.

"I'm going for a scan" I say deadpan. Expecting him to turn and run.

"Can I come?" he says almost immediately. What? I look up at him, totally bemused. "Look, I'm going to give you the short answer, I want to be a part of the baby's life, and I know that I don't deserve to be, but I want you to give me chance. Just please give me a chance to change your opinion of me" he says. I almost say no. But then I remember he is the baby's father. He also sounds pretty genuine. I'm far too forgiving.

"Okay, you can come. We'll talk afterwards" I say. He breaks into the biggest smile, and breathes out.

"I'll just call my father. If he finds out from Patterson rather than me that I let you come he'll go ballistic" he nods. I walk a few steps away and call my father.

"Hi princess" he says in a cheery tone. Great, I'm going to ruin his good mood.

"Dad, I need to tell you something, and you're going to get angry" I say trying to prepare him.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get too mad" He sighs.

"I'll try princess, what is it?" I wait for a few seconds before I tell him.

"Austin came to see me after work, and he wants to come to the scan with me and I said he could" I say the last part slowly.

"No" he says straight away.

"Dad, please listen…" I begin but he interrupts me.

"Phoebe" he says in a warning tone, but I fight back. I want him to listen to me.

"No, Dad, Listen to me. I know he's screwed up in the past, but so have I. And, well you forgave me after you heard me out. He said he wanted to be a part of the baby's life and he is going to explain properly later. But I want to give him a chance. I mean, well, I want my baby to have its father. I know he was an idiot but he deserves a second chance. So, please Dad, can you try to be ok with this?"

"Princess, it's just… I don't want you to be hurt again. Both times you've gotten involved with him, you've been hurt, and it kills me to see you like that, and remember that it's not just you anymore. I just want you to be happy"

I pause for a minute to absorb his words. "I know you do, Daddy and I'm grateful and love you so much for it. But I would be so much happier if Austin is being genuine and wants to be involved. Please, Daddy" I say and he sighs.

"He upsets you in anyway, I'm giving orders to Patterson to kick his ass" he says dead serious.

"Definitely, Daddy, I'll tell Patterson myself to do that" I say.

"Ok, princess. But, you call me immediately afterwards, and tell me what he says. And tell me how it's goes with the scan" he says.

"Of course, Daddy, Thank you, I love you" I say.

"Love you too, princess. Bye" he says and hangs up. I walk back to the SUV and see Patterson talking on his Bluetooth. I see him talking and then his eyes shoot straight to mine. I nod and he nods in response, very stoic. I get it, you're not pleased. I climb in the back of the SUV and see Austin fiddling with his hands; he looks at me, with wide eyes.

"Dad has said you can come. But if you're out of line at any point, Patterson has been given permission to kick your ass. And I won't stop him, understand?" I say with a familiar tone my father used.

"Of course Phoebe. Thank you so much" he says, and smiles, truly smiles like he has been given the best possible news. I just give a small smile and nod in response. It's at that point, Patterson climbs in the SUV and we're off to see Dr Harvey.

[-xXx-]

I find myself sitting on this table again, looking at the pregnancy posters once again. I've memorised them by now, but I need something to distract me from the tension in the room. We're waiting for Dr Harvey to come into the room. Austin has been pacing around the room, tension and nervousness radiating off him.

"Please stop" I ask him, and he stops and stares at me. We both stare each other before, for some reason, I smile. He smiles in response and it breaks some of tension in the room.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous" he says and sits down, he rubs the back of his neck.

"I get it. I was the first time" I say. It shifts the mood in the room again, I don't know exactly what it feels like but I know it's not good. But before either of us can say anything else Dr Harvey walks into the room.

"Hello again, Phoebe" she says greeting me. She walks over to me and we shakes hands, more friendly than formal. "And who's this?" she asks, directing her gaze at Austin.

"This is Austin Henderson, the father" I say. He shakes Dr Harvey's hand politely.

"Nice to meet you" he says. Dr Harvey smiles at him, signalling her approval at him.

"Let's get a move on then" she says, and I lie down on the table. I raise my top, to show my baby bump and Austin's eyes go straight to it. He gulps; evidently showing his fear. For some reason I try to ease him. I offer my hand and he takes hold of it. Tightly. Dr Harvey moves the little machine over my belly and my baby appears on the screen.

"There we go?" She says and continues to look at the screen. Wow my baby's getting bigger! And I fall in love with the sight all over again. After about a half a minute of silence I turn to look Austin. He has moisture in his eyes, and just stares at the screen totally transfixed by the image on the screen. I hope that's good.

"Are you ok?" I ask tentatively. Please don't turn away. He takes a long while to answer; during which he just moves his mouth up and down. He finally says something.

"Yeah, Phoebe. It's just …wow. I can't believe it" he says and puts his free hand over his mouth. I mentally throw my fist into the air. This is what I wanted to hear. Dr Harvey interrupts us at this point.

"Phoebe. Can we discuss something for a minute?" She says. I immediately become a little worried

"Is everything ok?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Don't panic. I just want to ask you a few questions. The baby is smaller than what we would expect it to be at this age. You don't smoke or drink alcohol, do you?"

"No. I used to, but I stopped well over a year ago. Is there something wrong with my baby?" I say panicking.

"Ok, please calm down Phoebe. I just had to make sure that you don't smoke or drink. Some babies are just born smaller. What we'll do is just monitor you more carefully, and we'll get you to come in for more scans. I just want to be on the safe side" she says. I nod but I can't help but worry, and I'm pretty sure my face mirrors that.

"Are they both going to be ok?" Austin asks, and I didn't miss the word both in that question.

"With regular monitoring. They should both be just fine" Dr Harvey answers and I feel his body relax just by holding his hand in mine. "Now I can see the sex of the baby, here. If you'd like to know" she says.

"No thank you. I want to keep it a surprise" I say. I look at Austin's face to make sure he has no problem with that and his face just has a small smile on it; meaning that he is ok with that. Well, he really has no say in the matter. He hasn't been here for the past 3 months, helping me through morning sickness. He wasn't there to feel our baby kick for the first time, hasn't been to any other of the baby scans with me. Why the fuck am I doing this to myself?

We finish up with the doctor, all the while, Austin keeps a careful distance from me. I'm glad I guess, because I don't know whether I want to hug him for his interest in the baby, or whether to hit and kick him for how he treated me a few months ago.

We exit the doctors office and we stand in an awkward silence before he decides to speak. I hope he doesn't even to try to mess me about, because after the news about my baby, I'm not in a happy mood.

"...Can we go back to my place to talk?" he says shuffling from side to side, hands in his pockets.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please, there is something there that I want to show you and it'll help you to show that I mean what I say" he says and his voice has a pleading tone behind it. I hang my head and then look back up at him.

"Don't make me regret this" I say and use the stern tone that my father usually uses.

[-xXx-]

We pull up outside of the mechanics and I'm confused. I thought he said that we were going to his place?

"I live above the shop. My Dad was having it built when I was at college" he explains and answers the question on my mind. He takes me to the left of the shop and unlocks the door on the left side of it. He unlocks the door using his key and then opens it. He holds the door open and allows me to go in first. So I see a part of him is still a gentleman. When we get into the apartment i'm surprised. On my left is a fully equipped kitchen, with a breakfast bar. Behind that is a dining table and four chairs, and behind that is a living area with a large sofa, chairs and a big television that screams bachelor pad. Basically is a big long room with three different areas.

"Come in" he says and puts his key and jacket on the breakfast bar. I don't try to get comfy because hopefully I won't be here for too long.

"Please can we just get on with this?" I say and fold my arms. I know I'm sounding a little petulant but by this point I just want to go home and curl up on my bed holding my bump and protecting my baby. He just sighs.

"I know you must hate me. How I reacted when you told me you were pregnant; I would've hated me as well" he says. I look at him, and he really does look like a sorry mess.

"I don't hate you-" he looks at me with serious doubt. "-Really, I don't. What i'm feeling is hurt. I knew you weren't going to react well. But I never thought that you would be so callous" I say and I'm honest in my answer. I don't know if he could do anything to make me hate him. Well, scratch that. I'd hate his guts, if he was ever unfaithful towards me.

"Anyway after you left when you told me, it didn't take me very long to realise that I made a colossal mistake. I didn't need my father, your father or Ava to make me realise that-" Wait, what?

"Ava?" I ask confused. I told Ava to leave it alone.

"Yeah, she... um... called me after you told you're friends. If Danny, hadn't been with her. I guarantee that if Danny hadn't been with her she would've come and killed me. Not any less than what I deserve. I should've never have doubted that I'm father, or told you to get an abortion. I'm so glad you didn't listen to my fucking stupid ass. I would've never forgiven myself" he says quietly, and slumps into one of the chairs by the breakfast counter. I take pity on him and pull a dining room chair next to him and sit next to him.

"My father had a similar reaction" he says and looks me and I see some tears in his eyes. He looks at me to go on. So I do. "He didn't question paternity, but he did want me to get rid of the baby. If I can forgive him, I should be able to forgive you. But Austin, I'm still so concerned. How do I know you're not going to mess me about? I can't go through this again. I will not be put through that pain ever again. How do I know you're serious about this?" I ask, and he better fucking understand why I'm so hesitant. He's eager to get involved with the baby and I want nothing more than for him to be involved. But I refuse to be exposed to being hurt, especially since it's my baby who'll be affected as well. He's not going to be given a chance, if there is even an inclination that he might run away.

"I want to show you something. Hopefully this'll help to show you that I'm serious about this. Even perhaps just a little" he stands up and we head down a hallway that has 4 different doors. We go towards the furthest one and we stop behind the door. What's in there?

"Just think about it, ok?" he says and I detect what I think is some fear in his voice. He opens the door slowly and I step inside.

**A/N**

**Just to clarify, in the last chapter Emma Young was someone Austin dated before Phoebe.**

**Thanks to everyone who views, reviews, favourites and follows**

**Danielle xX **


	17. Chapter 17 - Doing the right thing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

_Phoebe's POV_

He opens the door wider and motions with his hand to let me in first. I walk in and my eyes take in what I see. In the room is a crib which is set against the wall. It's white and has a canopy above it. It looks absolutely stunning. At the opposite side of the room is a set of draws and a changing table. Both of them are white and along with the crib they all look like a matching set.

"These...they're" I'm speechless. I walk up to the crib and run my hand along it. It's nice and sturdy and just plain beautiful.

"I hope you like them" Austin says quietly, from the corner of the room.

"Like them?" They're amazing. I love them. Were did you get them from?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer. I turn to look at him and wait for his answer.

"Austin, were did you buy them from?" I say, but he doesn't answer again. What's going on?

"I didn't exactly buy them. I mean I bought the wood and the paint. But I made them" he says and my mouth drops open. I look back to the baby things and my mind is blown. He built these from nothing. They're incredible. I look all around the crib for something that says where it was made our has a tag on it but I find nothing, aside from the tag on the mattress, which is to be expected.

"You built these?" I'm still amazed but he just shrugs like it is no problem.

"I wanted to come and talk to you weeks ago but I knew I needed something to back up what I was saying, so I made these" he says. No kidding, maybe he is serious about this. Who would build nursery furniture from scratch, unless he wanted to be there for the baby.

"How long has it taken you to make these?" I ask. He looks up and mentally works out the time that is has taken him to make all this.

"Uhh, about 8 weeks. I'd come in from work and work on it for an hour or two every night. It's not important though" And again he shrugs, as if it's nothing. To me, it means everything. I sigh, I can't really doubt his wish to be there for us now.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me and his voice sounds a little desperate. I turn around to face him, with my mind made up.

"You better kept these here, for when the baby comes to visit" I say and he smiles, an extremely big smile. I've noticed I've only seen him smile today when I let him come along with me to the scan and when he saw the baby for the first time. "Come on, we better talk" I say and we walk back to the front room. He tells me to sit down on the couch while he makes us some drinks. He comes and sits back down next to with two glasses of cola.

"Thank you so much, Pheebs. You really have made me so happy" he says.

"I know. I just want to put a few things in place. Look I haven't forgiven you completely for how you reacted. Maybe one day, but not right now" I say and he nods. I know I'm starting to sound like my father when he is in a meeting. "Don't you dare back out now. You've decided that you want to be in the baby's life, and I've given you that. I get your nervous, but so am I. I'm in this for the long run, so are you" I say and look at him for confirmation.

"Of course, Pheebs" Good, onto point number 2.

"This all goes well, we will be able to co-parent just fine. But, I don't want to go back to the way used to be, when we were together. I just can't risk it. I think it'll just be better this way" I say. He doesn't say anything so I turn to look at him.

"I see" he says and gulps. I can tell he's sad by the news. But I know that this is the right thing to do. "Yeah, your right. I understand" We're both silent and then he decides to ask me a question.

"So what do we do from here?" he asks.

"Well, we just go on as friends. Your welcome to come with me to the scans if you like" I offer.

"I'd would love that. When is the baby due?"

"March 4th"

"OK, and please let me know if there are instances of when you have to go to the hospital or anything like that, because I want to be there to help" he says. He really does care! I feel myself getting happier and the sadness at the news at the doctors begins to ebb away. I think the baby feels how happy I am because they give a kick. Perfectly timed. It cause me to sit up straighter, and place my hand on my belly.

"What's wrong?" Austin's voice is a little panicked. I think he seeing me change positions, might have spooked him a little.

"Nothing bad. The baby just kicked" I reassure him. Then an idea occurs to me. "Would like to have a feel the baby kicking?" I look at him and his eyes light up as if I've given him the best news possible.

"Uh... Yes please" he says and I take his hand and place it on the last place the baby kicked. I move his hand around slightly, trying to encourage the baby to give another kick. Come on. Come on, please. I begin to lose a little faith when the baby does kick against his hand. Maybe the baby knows that this is their daddy!

"Wow" he says, and he smiles. He seems excited about the whole thing, so I only hope that this is going to last.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing" I say and we go into more details about the baby.

[-xXx-]

"No. Absolutely not" Dad says when I tell him what what Austin said this afternoon, and we've been arguing about it for about an hour.

"Dad..."

"No, Princess. There is only so many chances that someone can have. That kid has had way too many. No to mention, that I just plain don't like him" He says. I know I'm going to have a hard time persuading him.

"Dad. I understand how you feel..."

"No you don't. It's torture seeing you so hurt, and it's all because of him. I can't believe you've forgiven him so easily" Dad says.

"Dad! I haven't forgiven him. Maybe a little, but not completely. Trust me, if I weren't pregnant. I would never see him again. But I kind of in the position where the baby's father wants contact with the baby, and wouldn't it be better if we both found a way to get along?"

"I guess so. But remember he didn't want you to have the baby in the first place" he says, and he's still trying to name excuses as to why I shouldn't see Austin.

"So, did you Dad, but we moved on from it didn't we?"

"Yes, but we're family. How do you know he's not going to change his mind?" he says. I'm not going to lie, That's what I'm majorly concerned about. He could decide to leave at any point if it gets too difficult.

"I get that, believe me. I just going to have to trust him" he says. To be honest, Austin has never really given me a reason to distrust him. He's never lied to me, or been dishonest with me. I just hope that this time is no different.

"I don't like it Pheebs. I really don't like it. You are too god damn stubborn" he says.

"I know you don't, Daddy. But I'm not going to keep my baby for their father. It's not fair on them, is it Dad?" I say.

"No, Pheebs. It's not. But there isn't fair on them, if the father didn't want the baby in the first place"

"People make mistakes. Dad, god knows that I've made plenty of them. He's only going to come to scans with me, and see the baby after it's born. It's not like I'm telling him to move in" I'm not budging on this matter; I'm trying to build bridges. I don't want the baby to come into a hostile environment with people who hate each other and are arguing.

"Princess. Please, make sure of what you're doing" He says.

"I'm sure. Dad, this has to be the best scenario for the baby and this is all that matters" Please, understand me.

"Fine. I have to trust you, although you'll always be my baby girl. I have to start trusting you to make your own decisions" he says. What?

"Are we okay, Dad?" he gets up and walks towards me. He pulls me in for a hug and I hug him back.

"We're fine, princess. Just make sure you know what you're doing" he says. I nod. "Why don't you go and relax for a little while before dinner?" He let's me go and I go to find my phone, before I head upstairs for a few hours. When I get in the kitchen I notice my phone has a text message. It's from Dan. That's strange he never texts me.

Hey, Pheebs. I just want to say thank you. I've just been to see Austin and he's happy. For the first time in a long time, and I guess it has something to do with you - Dan.

I put my phone down. I'm glad Austin's happy, I just hope that he does not fuck this up.


	18. Chapter 18 - Protective big brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

_Phoebe's POV_

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Ted asks and runs over to me. I'm almost completely sure that what I'm going through are Braxton hick's contractions. I leaned onto the kitchen island and my breathing is slightly but regardless, I'm remaining calm. Ted on the other hand isn't. He's been at work with Dad all day, since it's Christmas vacation and he's at home, but he must have just come in and seen me like this. What timing.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I promise" I say but continue to stay bent over.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" he persists.

"Ted, I'm absolutely fine. I promise you" I say, hoping that he'll back off. To be honest I imagine it doesn't look good when I'm leant over the kitchen island breathing a little heavily. I don't feel much pain; more like a slight tightening and it's made me a little tired. That's it, and this is the second time in like two hours. But Ted has other ideas.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital" he says and starts to walk me over to the door. Really, Ted?

"Ted, I've told you I'm fine. It's sure it's just Braxton hicks. Do you know anything about childbirth?" I say trying to slow down against him, but he's too strong.

"No. I've never done it" he says bluntly.

"Funny" I say. He finally stops pushing me when we get to his car. He opens the door at me and looks at me as if he expects me to get in.

"I'm not going" I say defiantly.

"Get in" he says.

"No"

"Stop being a stubborn brat and get in the car" he says forcefully. As if he just said that.

"I'm not a brat. I'm trying to save you a trip to the hospital!" I say shouting and trying to reason with him. He sighs and shakes his head while looking at the floor. What's he thinking about now?

"Look, Pheebs. I'm worried about you and my nephew-" I shake my head at this point. A girl! The baby could be a girl! "-please can we just go to the hospital and put me at ease" he says. His voice full of concern and I also see a bit of worry in there.

"Okay. Fine we'll go. And the baby could be a girl" I acquiesce. He just shakes his head, to what I'm assuming is the possibility that the baby could be a girl.

"Good girl. Now get in the car" he says and holds the door open wider for me. I crawl under his arm and get into the car.

"Jerk" I mutter before he shuts the door. I hear him chuckle and walks round to the driver side. He slides in the driver seat and grabs my phone.

"What are you doing" I say as he presses away.

"Texting Austin" he says simply. I throw my hands up.

"Why? He'll be at work. There is no point in bothering him over nothing" I try to reason with him.

"If he's as serious as he says he is, he'll get the hospital as quick as he can. There could be something wrong with his baby" Ted says and I just stare at him. Really, I can't believe this. He tosses the phone into my lap and in no time we're off to the hospital.

[-xXx-]

"And you're sure that there is nothing wrong with my sister or her baby?" Ted asks the doctor for the 3rd time since I've been given the all clear.

"I assure you, Mr Grey. What your sister was experiencing was indeed braxton hicks contractions. Everything is is totally healthy and normal. They are progressing as they should" The doctor attempts to calm my brother down, once again. Austin is still a nervous wreck. He got here before we did and his hair was in disarray and he wouldn't stay still. And he still looks the same. I grab his hand to direct his attention onto me.

"Austin, I promise you I feel just fine. Stop worrying, ok. You heard the doctor everything is progressing as it should be" I say and I think he relaxes a little bit. I can't believe that these two men are nervous wrecks and I'm calm, and I'm the one having the baby.

Austin and I have had a great few weeks since he came to see my at work. We've been talking everyday. We talk about the baby, are anything else of interest. We're getting to a good place; which will be better for the baby. My friends and family have all moved on as if nothing has happened between myself and Austin. Except of course, my father.

"Ok" I hear Ted says but he is still unsure.

"Ted, think of it this way. If I was in labour, I'd be screaming right now" I say in terms he should understand. I think he understands me and starts to finally relax. We get ourselves ready to leave. I thank the doctor as well as apologise for my brother's insistence. We leave the hospital an stand just outside the front saying goodbye to Austin.

"Look, Ted. I want to thank you for texting me telling me to come to the hospital" he says. I hope this is where the hate between these two ends. I look up at my brother and I see him trying to decide on what to say. Please let it be a good thing.

"Look, Austin. I'm happy for my sister that you're trying to make an effort with the baby. As long as you treat them both right. We will have no problem. But, if you ever hurt my sister or my nephew again. I will fucking hunt you down" he says. He had to get a threat in there somehow. But that may be the best thing my brother could've said in this situation.

"Of course, Ted. I totally understand. I'm doing everything I can to prove that I'm in this for the long haul. I promise I won't hurt your sister again" he says, and I could squeal. Now, if only Austin could have a similar conversation with my father. Although, realistically, I know it's not going to happen anytime soon. Ted holds his hand out to Austin and they shake hands, signally mutual respect.

"Ok, well I'll see you later, Pheebs"

"Bye Austin" We wave at each other and Austin walks to his car. After watching him get in his car. I turn to look at Ted, and cross my arms. I haven't forgotten about being dragged to the hospital.

"Ok, Pheebs. I may have slightly overreacted. I'm sorry about that. But, I know nothing about labour or these braxton hicks things" he tries to reason with me and I understand where he's still coming from. But still...

"Ok, I get that but you should've trusted me. I knew what was happening, and we didn't need to go to the hospital"

"OK, you're right. This is your baby after all" he chuckles, "Forgive me?" I think for a minute.

"Only if you buy me a McDonald's" I say.

"Fine. We can go there on the way home" he says and he slings his arm around my shoulder and we walk back to the car.

[-xXx-]

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dad asks when we walk into the house. I'm sipping my banana milkshake, and holding my McDonald's bag. I decide to leave it to my brother to explain why we've been gone.

"I may have overreacted slightly" he says.

"Why? What happened?" Ollie decides to join in the conversation.

"I came in from work earlier on, and Phoebe was bent over the kitchen counter and her breathing was weird" he says.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Dad comes over to me and before I say anything he walks over to me and sits me down on the couch. I'm getting a little tired of people directing where I walk.

"Ted's over-exaggerating, again. When he says I was bent over the kitchen counter, I actually was slightly crouched over it. And when he said my breathing was weird, I was breathing like I'd walked fast. That's all. It was braxton hicks and I told him this before I went" I say and I hear my parents go 'ahh.'

"Anyway, I kind of freaked out when I saw her and took her to the hospital" he says, and now he sounds a little embarrassed. Almost likes he wants us to stop the conversation.

"Teddy, if it makes you feel any better, your dad did it with me. 3 times" and I hold in the giggle that wants to escape.

"I didn't know what was happening" Dad tries to defend himself. "Are you sure you're okay, princess?" Of course Dad has to make sure I'm ok.

"I promise, Daddy. I'm fine. I've been checked by the doctor and been declared totally healthy. Don't worry. Anyway, I got a McDonald's off Ted" I say and eat a fry.

"Where's mine?" Ollie asks. I rake in the bag and pull out the burger we picked up for Ollie, just so he didn't feel too left out.

"Oh my god. You actually got me something to eat" he says.

"Yep. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to eat my McDonald's and then take a nice long bath" I say and walk into the kitchen with Ollie, ignoring the muffled laughter of family as I move into the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19 - College tales

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

_Phoebe's POV_

It's another baby scan for me today. I'm meeting Austin at Dr Harvey's office, and we're going to get another look at our baby. Whenever I get an opportunity to look at my baby growing I get excited. Patterson dropped me off outside the Dr's office and told me to have fun. I don't exactly understand what is up with him lately, but I suspect it has something to do with Mariana. They've been dating solidly for about 4 months now and they seem to be doing really well.

I walk inside the building and see Austin stood up waiting for me. I laugh slightly at the picture. He looks so out of place.

"Hi" I say and he hugs me.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asks. I guess so. I'm 30 weeks and the scan that i'm having today is a growth scan to check on how the baby is growing. Especially since the baby is supposed to be smaller than it's supposed to be.

"Yeah, just hoping everything is going good" I've been trying to do everything by the book since my last scan; I've had minimal stress and been exercising a bit more and eating healthily. Doing the best I can for my baby.

"Me too" Austin agrees. I check in with the receptionist and then myself and Austin sit down on the couches waiting for my name to be called.

"I was thinking the other night, about the birth..." I begin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be there? I mean there is going to be screaming, and blood, and crying, and lots of fluids. You don't have to be there if you don't want to be" I reason with him.

"Well, despite all that, I do want to be there. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable in anyway. If you don't want me there, I won't be there" He says looking at me earnestly. He should be able to see his child come into the world.

"I want you there with me, I think we'll do great together" I say and he smiles. We hear my name being called and then we both stand up. Guess we both must be a bit nervous. We walk into the Dr's office and Dr Harvey stands up.

"Hello, you two" she greets us with a smile. We greet her back and then we get down to business.

"How have you been Phoebe?" She asks when I'm sat on the bed.

"Good. Although I'll admit, I'm getting a little tired every now and again" I admit, yesterday was a bad day. Dad and Ollie completely stayed away from me because I was a right moody bitch. Mom was the only one who talked to me, because every time I would snap at her, she would say she understood.

Dr Harvey nods at me understanding me, "it's getting to that point now. Most woman start to get a little sick of their pregnancy at about 32 weeks onward. Don't worry though it's not long now" she says. Please don't remind me. As excited as I am about meeting my baby, I'm terrified about the birth. She asks me some more generic questions, while Austin just watches us.

"So shall we see your baby?" She says and brings the little machine over to me.

"Yes Please" I say excitedly. She laughs at me. I roll my top up, as to expose my swollen belly. It is looking big now, but I find that the clothes I wear still fit me nicely. I decided on a black and white striped long t-shirt, dark blue skinny maternity fit jeans, I also have some dark brown knee high boots and a lovely brown pea-coat that feels amazing and snuggly. Especially since we're in squirts the gel over my belly, and then gets the machine started up. She finds the baby almost immediately. Myself and Austin smile at each other when we see the size of the baby. The baby's limbs are pretty much all developed, and I can clearly see him/her.

"What we can see here, is the baby's arm resting behind it's head and the other hand, the baby has the thumb in the mouth" Dr Harvey points out were on the scan the baby is doing this with her finger, and I can escape the aww, that escapes my lips. Austin asks the question that I've wanted to ask.

"How is the baby? Is everything ok?" he asks. Dr Harvey looks back at the image and nods.

"Everything looks good. The baby is still small at what we would expect it to be at this age. The baby is roughly 14 inches which is slightly smaller. However, baby has grown since the last scan and I see no other issues" She says, and I visibly breathe a sigh of relief. That could have possibly been the best news I could've hoped for. I feel Austin relax next to me as well.

"Do you have any other questions?" I almost ask her if she can tell me the sex of the baby. I'm supposed to be going shopping with Larissa after this for a stroller, and I can chose a colour if I knew whether I was having a boy or a girl. But I stop myself before the words escape my lips, I don't want to know and spoil the surprise for myself.

"No, thank you" I say. She hands me a wipe to wipe the gel off my stomach and pull my top back down. Austin helps me down off the table, and Dr Harvey hands us both a couple of copies of the baby scan.

"I think we'll have you in for one last scan before the birth to finialise details and get one final look at the baby before they arrive. How about in 5 weeks? 35 weeks?" she suggests and I agree, I guarantee time will fly by and I will be back in this office before I know it. We say goodbye and walk outside the office to the cold, winter air.

"That was good news" I say and breathe out again.

"I know. I'm not going to lie. I was kind of nervous" he says and I nod agreeing with him. "So what are you doing now?" he asks.

"I'm meeting Larissa to go stroller shopping. I'll find one that is fairly simple for you to use" I wink at him. To be honest, with his mechanical and construction background, he'll probably be able to put it together better than me. I pull my phone out to see if I have a text from Larissa telling her where to meet her.

"Thank you so much for considering me" I hear Austin say and I smile sweetly up at him. I do find a text from Larissa, but it's not one I want. It was sent before we went into the Dr's office.

I'm sorry babe, Mariana has to work and one of the kids is sick. I was asked at the last minute to babysit. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Love you :( x

I'm not angry with her. I completely understand. I think Austin's noticed a particular look on my face and asks me what's wrong.

"Larissa had to pull out at the last minute. Looks like I'm going alone. Wait, are you working? Do you want to come with me?" I ask him.

"Sure, I'll come. This might make shopping for a stroller easier" He smiles, and we walk towards the SUV. I tell Patterson of our plans and he tells Austin to ride with and that we can drop him off here when we finish.

[-xXx-]

Myself and Austin are sat in Virgos getting some lunch after a very successful morning of shopping for a stroller. We picked out a very simple but classic stroller in black. Since we don't know the sex of the baby, our choice of colours was limited. So we went with black. We also got a car seat with the package; thus eliminating Austin's need for one. Since the one I wanted wasn't in stock. We ordered one and it should be at my home sometime next week.

"Really?" I gasp in surprise. Austin has been telling me stories of his time from college.

"Really. We were kept out of our dorms for a full 4 hours just because someone burnt a fucking single piece of toast" he says.

"Oh my god. That's fucking ridiculous" I agree, while stuffing a spoon full of banoffee pie in my mouth.

"Tell me about it. Fair to say, I didn't really enjoy my time there" he says and goes back to his cheesecake. That's something I've always wondered.

"Why did you quit college?" I ask him. He's silent for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"It just wasn't working for me. I only went to college because my father asked me to give it chance. But i think he eventually started to see that I was just not enjoying myself. I was just tired of being taught shit that I already knew. I knew from a young age that all I wanted to do was to work in my father's shop and college didn't fit in with that" he explains. I nod, understanding.

"That's what happened with my father. You're great at what you do" I give him the compliment but he just shrugs nonchalantly.

"Years and years of practice, I guess" he says and we're both quiet.

"Tell me some more things from college" I say.

"There's not much to tell" he says. I highly doubt it. I decide to approach a subject that may be sore for him, but I want to know about.

"What about girls, huh? Any hot chicks catch your attention?" I say while filling my mouth with pie once again.

"Oh no. I'm not going there" he says and looks down at his dessert.

"Oh come on. Tell me! Pretend I'm a guy. Come on, I won't turn into the green-eyed jealous ex. I promise" I plead with him. He just shakes his head, in exasperation i think.

"Ok... I didn't date many girls in college. Only 3 girls" he says. He looks up at me, probably to check that I'm not bursting with jealousy. I nod at him and gesture with my hand for him to go on. "None of them lasted very long. The longest was three weeks" he says.

"Wow. Was it you or them who broke it off?" I ask.

"I broke off two, and the other one was broken off by the girl" he says, and I nod.

"You said you only dated 3 girls, but I'm assuming you slept with more girls than that" I say and his squirming shows me that I'm correct. I decide to put him out of misery and ask him a slightly different question.

"So what were the girls like?" I ask him.

"They were all different. One of the girls was, well, a real girly-girl. She was really self-conscious about herself and really jealous and paranoid. I tried to reassure her at first, but after about 10 times. I gave up. Another one of the girls was sweet and kind, but she had a special quirk. She, said, she um... communicated with nature. I had nothing against it, but after a week of dating my apartment was starting to get full with plants, and it's all she talked about, I had to break that one up" he says. I hold in my giggle as he talks about these girls. Who was he dating?

"What about the third girl?"

"She wasn't who I thought I was. When I met her she was really nice and sweet, but after a week or two. She completed changed. She was horrible to pretty much anyone; except for me. She ended it with me, because I wasn't putting enough effort into the relationship. I wasn't devastated by the loss and I don't miss her" he says.

"Wow, that sucks" I say. But the concern isn't real. Of course, I'm glad these didn't work out.

"Not really. What about you? Was there anyone in high school" he questions me.

"No. I was asked out a few times, but I said no. I just wasn't interested. I just wanted to focus on getting my grades up, and it's not like my dad would've allowed it" My dad got more protective. Probably making sure that he could have some control over my life.

"That's true. You are a changed girl" he quiet for a few seconds before he asks a question I knew he was going to ask. "Who asked you out?"

"Umm... Duncan York, Parker Rhodes, Jacob Horton and Travis Ashworth" I say, remembering the four boys who have asked me out over the past year. There was no particular problem with any of them, and if I'm honest, my father probably would've approved of them. But they all had the same problem; they weren't Austin. I see his mouth get twisted as I mention each name. It doesn't feel nice when someone tries to take your ex, does it Austin? We drop the topics of other people and talk about more generic things, until we finish eating. We get ready to leave, Austin stands up and helps me put on my coat.

"Oh, this is fucking priceless" A condescending voice from behind me says, I turn around with my coat on but not fastened up. I see, quite possibly the person I hate most in the world; Lauren Weaver, and to make it even better, the old blond botoxed bitch is stood behind her.

Well, fuck.


	20. Chapter 20 - Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

_Phoebe's POV_

"So, you're knocked up" Lauren says in snide manner. Bitch, you start something I will go all out. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised. How many men have been in between your legs?" Austin literally has to hold my arm to prevent me from striking her. It's the first time I look at her clothes and I notice that her and oldie are very almost the same outfits. They're black and have pink strips down them, and they look rather professional.

"Lauren. Drop it now" Austin voice sounds angry. I look up at him and see his jaw clenching.

"Please Austin. You're defending her? Look she's pregnant with someone else's baby. I told you she wasn't good enough" she says and her voice switches to one of condescension.

"It's my baby you're talking about. So back the fuck off now" he says and his voice is still angry. I look at Mrs Lincoln for the first time and she doesn't look pleased neither. How is it any of her business? She doesn't know me at all.

"Austin, she's lying to you. There is no way that thing is your baby" And I go to hit her again but Austin stands in front of me. His tall frame completely towers over me, almost protecting me.

"Have a fucking filter on what you say for once, Lauren. You might want to be careful" he snarls at her. Good! Scare the fuck out of her. Elena Lincoln steps forward at this point and nearly shoves Lauren behind her. Your turn now, bitch?

"Austin, dear, it's so nice to see you again" She looks and Austin. They know each other? Well, maybe they don't as Austin doesn't reply. He just stares at her with an un-impressed look on his face.

"Elena?" Lauren questions. She must be as confused as me.

"I've missed you" She says and she grasps his arm and strokes it slightly. What the fuck? I also notice her looking at him fondly. And I think she's trying to be seductive because she narrows her eyes slightly and tilts her head. What the fuck is going on? Austin comes to senses and shakes her hand off his arm.

"Come on, Pheebs. Let's go" he quickly says and pretty much pulls me out of the store. I see Lauren's face as a mixture of shock and disgust and Elena gives me a smug smirk as I walk past. When we're out on the street. The only thing that runs through my head is that she stroked his arm, and it didn't look particularly innocent. I pull my arm from his grip and stand still.

"What's wrong, Pheebs?"

"Who is she, Austin?" I demand to know.

"What do you mean?" he huffs out. He doesn't sound too pleased.

"Elena. How do you know her?" I stand with my arms crossed over my bump.

"She's no-one important" and he holds his arm out to me as if to say 'come on', but I'm not moving until he tells me.

"No. No way do people just stroke your arm like that, and I saw the look she was giving you. I'm not moving until you tell me" If he knows anything about me, my will is extremely strong. He must realise this because I see his shoulders sag slightly.

"Can we sit down on the bench, and then i'll explain. It's a difficult one to explain" he says. I nod and he leads me to a near-by bench. Once we're sat down I just look at him and wait for him to start his story.

"My mom died when I was 14, and It really fucked me up. I turned into a really angry kid. I was angry at the world, angry at my father, although I had no right to be. I started shit, like drinking lots" he looks at me, possibly to check that I'm still listening to the story. I nod at him to continue.

"Mrs Lincoln was someone who came by the shop regularly. She saw the state I was in and tried to talk to me. But I shot her down at every opportunity. Anyway, one night I was out and I had a lot to drink. I ended up walking by her house. She invited me in and told me to sober-up. Once I'd sobered up a little, and we talking a little in the living room. She stood up and dropped the robe she was wearing. Doesn't take much to work out, I was a horny 14-year old boy and I was being offered a woman. We had sex right there, and she was my first" he says and looks down. I'm pretty sure my face has gone pale white, because I feel as sick to my stomach.

"You were 14?" I ask horrified. Elena Lincoln is a fucking pedophile.

"Yeah" he says and his voice is still evident with shame.

"Was it just once?" I ask, not sure If I want to know the answer.

"No" - Definitely didn't want that answer. - " It went on for a few months"

"Why did it end?" Do I dare ask?

"She tried to introduce me to a different lifestyle. The BDSM lifestyle. I'm not into that shit, so I ended it, and told her to stay away from me. I haven't seen her since today" He says, and I stare straight in front of me I feel sick, sadness. But most predominately anger. Fucking pedophile.

"She's old, it's gross" I'm nearly being sick in my mouth.

"Trust me. My mind was a mess. It didn't matter about age. I had a mature woman throw herself at me. From my point of view at the time, it was hot" he says. I struggle to believe that.

"Phoebe. You've gone as pale as a ghost. And your hands have gone seriously cold" he says and tries to warm up my hands.

"I've just found out that someone that was once close to my father is pedophile. I'm so sorry" I say feeling sorry. I'm just thankful that my first time wasn't with someone who took advantage of me like that. Wait! My father. He'll tell me more about her.

"Don't feel sorry for me. As much, as I regret it, it's in the past" he says, and I nod. He was molested and taken advantage of. I stand up and he holds my hand to steady me.

"Come on, I want to go see my father. He knew this woman years ago, and I want to know more about this fucking disgusting woman" He doesn't really have a choice in the matter as I'm already grasping his arm and pulling him towards the SUV to travel to GEH.

[-xXx-]

_Christian's POV_

"Excuse me, Mr Grey. We've had a message from downstairs saying that your daughter is on her way up. However, she appeared a little distressed" Andrea's voice comes over the intercom and draws my attention away from the laptop screen.

"Thanks Andrea" I say and stand up from my office and wait outside my office for the elevator to reach the floor. The door opens and I see Phoebe leant against one side of the elevator and Austin is stood beside her.

"Princess" I say and walk towards her. Austin wisely backs away from her.

"Dad, I need to talk to you" she says. As we walk towards my office.

"Uhh... I'll just wait out here" Austin says and wisely sits down outside my office. Although, I suppose I can play nice for my daughter's sake. I tell Andrea to get him a glass of water while I talk with Phoebe and try to get her to calm down.

"Princess, tell me what's wrong" She's sat on my couch in the office and I'm sitting beside her. I can that there is something wrong with her because she's as white as a ghost.

"Dad, I want you to tell me more about Elena Lincoln" she says. Well, I wasn't expecting that. But I don't want to talk about that woman with my daughter. I wonder why this subject has come up again.

"Why do you want to know about her princess?"

"I'll tell you soon. I just want to know a little about her. How did you meet her and why did you end the business partnership" Stubborn girl. She's completely her mother's daughter.

"She was a friend of your grandmothers years ago. But the relationship went sour and we ended the business relationship" I give her some detail of mine and Elena's relationship. I don't want my daughter to have nightmares because of mine and Elena's real relationship.

"Princess, why are you asking me this?" I'm curious as to why this has come up again.

"I saw her again today. She was flirting with Austin right in front of me. When we got away from her, Austin told me that they ha a relationship when they were 14 years old. It was after his mom just died and he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind. She's a paedophile, dad. Not only that but Austin ended it after she suggested they try a different lifestyle. Dad she's messed up" She says and I can see why she's so upset. Ana always tried to tell me that Elena was a paedophile. I always defended Elena in that aspect. But there were others, other young boys. I always thought I was special. Apparently, not. Well, the bitch is going to lose her fucking salons. I'm shaking with fury but I calm down for my daughters sake.

"Pheebs. What did she say to you when you spoke to her?" I ask.

"She never spoke to me. She glared at me, and only spoke with Austin" she says and a couple tears trickle down her face.

"And they never engaged in BDSM?" I check with her. Elena still can't be practicing that can she? She'll be over 60 now. Phoebe looks at me strangely for a minute before she mentions anything.

"Dad. I just said an alternative lifestyle. I never said it was BDSM" she says fearfully. Fuck. How the fuck do I let that out of the bag?

"Dad you knew she did this?" Phoebe asks again. I look to the side slightly thinking of an answer to appease her. but my daughter is too-fucking-quick witted and figures out the look on my face.

"Oh my god Dad, with you?!" she screeches. She starts to breathe heavily and I'm scared she's about to have an asthma attack.

"Princess. Phoebe. Stop, calm down, think of the baby. Use your inhaler" I calm her down the best I can. She uses the inhaler that i insist she carries on her at all times. After a few minutes she's able to talk properly again.

"Listen, princess. It was a long, long time ago. Trust me, it's old news and was years before your mother. I haven't seen let alone spoken to her in years. And trust me I want to forget about the old cow. Promise me that you'll drop this and we won't have to talk about this ever again" I say looking at her pleading. I really don't want to discuss this. Thankfully, she does.

"OK, Daddy" she says silently, and then she starts crying again. What, why?

"Daddy. I'm so sorry, you've had a hard life... what with being adopted... and now Elena... and with yesterday, when I was being so horrible" she sputters out. She leans forward and cries into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her to soothe her. I can't help but chuckle. Pregnancy hormones.

"Hey, princess, stop. Past is the past. We need to move on, eh? Look forward to the future and for this little one" I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm sorry for disrupting your day" she says.

"Never, princess. You're always welcome" I say and kiss her on the forehead.

_Phoebe's POV_

Myself and Austin are stood outside of GEH, after I made a complete embarrassment of myself in my Dad's office.

"And you're sure you are going to be ok?" Austin checks for 6th time since we came out of the elevator.

"I promise, you I am fine. We are fine" I saw motioning towards myself and the baby.

"Great" he says. "Umm... I want to give you something" he says and goes to inside one of his bags.

"It's just a small Christmas present. I hope you like it" he holds the bag out to me and I open it. I pull the teddy bear out. It's soft and cuddly and says 'my first bear' on it. It's so fucking adorable.

"It's adorable. Thank you" I say and the next thing I know I'm hugging him. But I don't regret it. He hesitates for a minute and then he wraps his arms around me. It's not a romantic hug, but a friendly hug. One that best friends that might share. I think I may have forgiven him. By talking to him everyday and us sharing moments like this, I've felt closer to him than I ever have done. I just hope that this carries on up until the baby is born.

_Elena's POV_

What is it about Grey women stealing my men? First of all Ana stole Christian form me, and then Phoebe stole Austin from me. Austin was no Christian, but he was a close second, and although we never got to the BDSM side of things, I could tell he had potential. Give him a few more years to mature, and I could have made him mine. Austin for the past few years, has been my back-up after Christian.

I wasn't worried about Lauren being with Austin. She'll be able to drive him away from her soon enough. Even though she's my friend's daughter and an apprentice at the salon, she's such a fucking bore. But Austin seems rather smitten with little Miss knocked-up bitch Grey. If this is his baby, I'll have a hard time taking Austin from her. I've had enough of the Grey bitches taking my men away from me. I will have things my way and Ana nor Phoebe will stop me.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I wanted to get this out. I'm sorry for only one chapter today, but I've been busier than expected. I also want to apologise for the next few days; I am going to bee a busy bee. So I don't know when I'll update next but it will be sometime this week. So don't be too shocked if you don't hear much from me. I'll be back soon with more chapters. Promise!**

**Thank you to everyone who views, follows, reviews and favourites. Means a lot to me.**

**Danielle xX**


	21. Chapter 21 - Unwelcome Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

_Phoebe's POV_

It's Frankie's 19th birthday, and as is usual for our birthdays, we are all going out for a meal. Well, when I say all of us I mean Frankie, Ava, Larissa, Spencer, myself, Austin, Dan and Frankie's new boyfriend who we have yet to meet. Ava decided to come over here and get ready here and then we would meet everyone at the restaurant. I can't for the life of me remember what the name of it is even though I would normally. That's baby brains for ya. It's no good asking Ava because she wouldn't have paid attention to where we are going, more focusing on the fact she is going to get some food. She even admitted to it. So I'm glad that Patterson knows where we are going.

Ava comes out of my bathroom looking all dolled up. She does look amazing; a short long-sleeved blue dress with a black belt, black tights and black high heeled pumps. Her hair is pulled back in a sleek ponytail; she looks so amazing and jealously creeps up. I'm almost at the 8 month mark in my pregnancy so trying to look nice has been a challenge. I settled on my maternity black skinny jeans, black flats, grey vest, white blazer and a big pearl embellished necklace.

"Ready to go Pheebs?" She asks.

"Yeah, I suppose" I say. She comes over and helps me to stand up. I scowl but accept her help. She just laughs at me. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen where I see Mom, Dad, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. They're all drinking wine and talking to each other. As soon as we walk in however, they stop talking and stare at us. I see Uncle Elliot shake his head slightly when he looks over Ava's outfit.

"Girls, you look amazing" Mom comments and Aunt Kate nods along.

"Thank you" we say simultaneously. I walk over to the table and put my coat on. It's a nice warm military type coat which is very much needed in the middle of January. Ava tells us she is going to put our bags in the car. We've both spent a lot on Frankie's presents, we always do. But I know she'll love whatever we have gotten her. I put my coat on and go and hug my family. Mom hugs me and tells me to have fun. I then go to hug Dad. He hugs me and then pulls away.

"Be careful… with the cold" he says, as always.

"Of course"

"You better behave yourself. If you get what I mean" he says. I instantly mean that I have to behave myself with Austin.

"Not a problem, Daddy" I say smiling sweetly up at him. He puffs out an exasperated sigh and then shakes his head. He kisses me on my forehead and then sends me on my way.

"Okay, have fun princess, be back before 10:30. You need rest" he says sternly. I nod and then head off to the car. We pull up outside Canlis restaurant and myself and Ava get out of the car. Well Ava gets out of the car and then insists on coming to help me. I accept the help but I feel like slapping her. We walk inside and see Austin, Dan, Spencer and Larissa sat down at a big round table, with some helium balloons with '19' on them. There is a smaller table with some presents and shopping bags on. As soon as we walk through the door, their eyes shoot towards us. We walk towards the table and they get up to greet us. Austin is first to come and greet me while Dan, umm, 'greets' Ava. Well inappropriately making out is a better description. Austin hugs me with one arm and kisses my cheek, while the other hand is resting on my bump.

"Hey" he says, as he pulls away. I have to say he looks far too sexy for his own good. He's wearing a grey suit jacket and grey dress pants with a crisp white shirt, with the collar open. You can really see his lean but fairly muscular shape under the suit and when he's this gorgeous it does not do good things for a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Hi, how are you? I ask kindly. We've had a good month, after everything with Elena we've had a nice month were we can just relax and focus on the baby, which is what I've wanted to do; no drama just have a nice easy pregnancy.

"I'm great" he says. "You better be fine as well" he warns me. I giggle and nod to ease him.

"And how are you, little one?" he questions the baby. We wait a few seconds and the baby gives a satisfying kick. We both laugh in response. The baby has been kicking a lot lately.

"I do believe that was 'I'm great, Daddy. I'm spending all day tiring Mommy out'" I say.

"Your son is wearing Phoebe out, must be a good baby" Ava jokes and I just snort in response.

"How many times have I told you…." I start

"I know, I know. It could be a girl. But my tuition tells me it's a boy and I'm never wrong" she says.

" . Right" I say not believing. I walk around to Larissa and hug her.

"How are you feeling hun?" she asks.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just getting a bit anxious and irritated right now. I'm ready for this baby to be here now" I say.

"I get it. Mariana was that way with both of her two" she says understanding a little. I don't think that she'll understand properly until she has a baby. Spencer stands up to say hello to me next. I shake his hand and we share a friendly smile. He and Larissa have been going strong for a few months now, and he makes her happy. Happier than I've ever seen her. I sit down at the table and I'm not surprised when Austin sits next to me.

"What do you want to drink?" he asks me.

"Uh... Guess I'll just get a coke" I say and pull my purse out. He puts his hand on top of mine.

"Forget it. I'll buy it" he says and pulls some money out to buy me my drink. I decide to not argue with him because it's a sweet gesture. I blush at his kindness and look down at the table. At this point Frankie walks through the door with who I'm guessing is Leon. We all stand up.

"Happy Birthday" we shout and start clapping.

[-xXx-]

The cold air hits my face soon as I open the door; I wrap my coat around myself tighter. I stand outside with Ava and Dan. We're waiting for Patterson and Cohen to bring the SUV round to take us home. The dinner was great, we all had a good time and Leon introduced himself. He seemed like a nice guy, and just like with Ava and Larissa; as long as he treats Frankie right I have no problem. He asked about the pregnancy, and he didn't seem judgmental. I will say that judging by how all the guys acted tonight, I'm assuming they may be having a few guys nights out in the future. They were all talking as if they've been friends for a long time. It was really sweet.

We're all stand outside and I wonder idly what is taking Austin so long in the bathroom. I swear he takes longer than me. I'm brought back to reality when I hear a voice that grinds on me.

"Well, hello slut" I turn around and see Lauren stood behind me. I decide against rising to her verbal jabs. I just ignore her, and turn my back to her.

"What's the matter, steal anyone else's' men lately" I just continue to ignore her.

"Lauren, why can't you just take the hint and fuck off?" Ava steps in.

"Not talking to you, I'm talking to this slut" she continues to jab. Irritation starts to get the better of me and I slowly start to simmer.

"Seriously Lauren. Piss off" Dan now steps in, he sounds angry.

"Mmmm… I can't, gorgeous, got unfinished business with the slut over here. However, on a side note, when this arrangement with this piece of trash ends, call me" she says, trying to flirt with him. Referring to Ava as a piece of trash was nearly the last straw for me. I heard Dan growl, so it evidently hasn't go over well with him either.

"I'm warning you Lauren, fuck off now. Or it won't be pretty when Austin gets out here" Ava's voice is so controlled. But I know what that voice really means. It betrays how angry she really is.

"Good. When he gets here I'll be able to convince him of what he should be getting and bring him out of this pathetic daze this messed-up, knocked-up bitch has him in. Seriously Phoebe, is this brat even his?" and I snap. I whirl around and face her. We're the same height so I am definitely not imitated by her.

"Lauren? Seriously? Can't you get it through to your brain that he doesn't want to be with you? Maybe all the plastic surgery has affected your ability to think and all you can think about is how to make yourself more desperate!" Ava's eyebrows lift up and I can hear Danny stifle a laugh. "I know for a fact that you did not sleep together months ago and the one time you did sleep together, he wasn't thinking straight. Has he ever called you saying he wants to be with you? Given you Christmas presents? Come to see you at work begging you to talk to him? Well he has done those things with me. I don't know for certain whether or not we will end up together. But I do know for a fact that in about a month's time I am going to have his baby and I also know you will never, ever get another chance with him. Just because he won't lower himself to match your standards. No-one would" I look at her in disgust.

Her face has gone completely white, her eyes and mouth open wide, and I think if they could, Ava and Danny would have they would have pom-poms in their hands chanting "Phoebe, Phoebe." I take a few breathes and start to take a few steps away from her. Me getting worked up, won't be good for the baby. I take three steps away from her and look up the road to see the SUV coming down the road. I jump when I hear what can only be described as a banshee screaming.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I turn just in time to see a mess of blonde hair in my face. Lauren pushes me, and I lose balance as I go off the side of the pavement. I hit my head on something as I go down. I hear Ava scream my name before everything goes black.

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long to update; our internet got cut off for a few days. Another disaster; I lost my memory stick that I had written future chapters on. It all went to shit this week! So I have to write more than I was expecting to. Unfortunately, it means I won't be able to update as often as I used to. But, I will update when I can.**

**Thank you for everyone who follows, review, views and favourites. It means a lot to me. **

**Danielle xX**


	22. Chapter 22 - His real feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

_Austin's POV_

I come out of the men's room, after waiting in the biggest fucking queue ever. Hopefully the taxi will be here by now and hopefully Phoebe will still be outside, I want to say goodbye to her and my baby. You're going soft. Yeah? So fuck. I open the door to go outside and it takes me a few seconds to take in the scene before me. Danny turns around to look at me mouth hanging open. Lauren does the same. She breathes out and looks at me with what I think is longing. Jeez, is that what I look like when I look at Phoebe? I look at the ground and see Ava crouched on the ground over someone. Then she shouts the name I didn't want to hear.

"Phoebe!" My brain kick-starts my legs and I run over to Phoebe, Lauren attempts to grab hold of my arm preventing me from walking over to her but I immediately shrug her off me. Don't touch me bitch. I crouch down next to Phoebe, and I see a small bump already starting to form. I start to panic. Is the baby ok?

"Phoebe? Baby, wake-up please" I stroke her face, hopefully trying to get some reaction out of her. It's then when I see one of her Dad's SUVs pull up; I see Patterson and another member of security jump out. Patterson comes over to Phoebe and crouches down with his hand on her arm. If I wasn't so worried, I rip his arm form her body.

"What happened to her?" he asks Ava. I turn my head to face her as well.

"She was pushed" she turns and glares at Lauren. I turn to look at Lauren, and see that the other security man is restraining her. She just stares back at me. Her lips start to move, like she's stuttering but there is no sound coming out. Good. If she says anything, I might just kill her. I turn back to Phoebe, and I realise I have to move.

"We need to go to the hospital. Put her in the back of the SUV. I'll get in, in a minute. I just need to sort something out" he nods and lifts Phoebe into his arms, again I get jealous, but I have something to do first. I turn around and walk towards Lauren. The security officer has his arm between us, possible protecting her from me.

"Austin, I…" she starts.

"Shut up" I snap and glare at her. My glare causes her to shut up. "You better hope that Phoebe and my baby are completely unharmed, or so help me, god himself won't save you from my anger" I say. I would never hit a woman but I do know ways to damage her reputation in society, which is something that is more important to her than anything else.

"But Austin, please. Why can't you see what she's doing to you? She trapped you with this baby. This thing that she calls a baby probably isn't even yours. She's completely brainwashed you. Please, come with me, I help you get out of the ridiculous spell she has you in" she pleads and grabs my arm again. I immediately shrug her off and look at her incredulously.

"You're fucking delirious. Phoebe would never trap me. She has no need to because I will follow and stay with her wherever she goes, and the fact that she's having my baby is a bonus. I would never ever leave her for you" I state with certainty.

"You did once" she says smugly.

"And it was a huge mistake, I should have never left her. That's all you are, Lauren; a mistake. A big one. Stay away from Phoebe and my baby. Stay away from me and go and find some other idiot to manipulate" I say and turn away from her. I see Danny climbing into a taxi, I'm assuming Ava is already inside.

"We're going to follow" he says, and I just nod I walk towards the SUV and I hear the pitiful sound of Lauren. I hear her shouts for me, but I completely ignore her and climb in the back of the SUV. I climb in beside Phoebe and pull her head onto my lap. Patterson hands me a cold water to hold against her head.

"I've called Mr Grey. He and Mrs Grey are on the way to the hospital right now" he says and I nod. Delightful, no doubt he's gonna give me shit. Patterson then starts to drive off to the hospital. I look back down at Phoebe, silently praying that both are going to fine. I stroke Phoebe's stomach hoping to feel the baby move. I'm hoping I'll feel the baby move or something, just some signal that the baby is ok. I stroke back and forth hoping to feel something. Come on little one, please tell me you're ok. Not now, not when I'm starting to get excited about you. I continue to stroke, until I feel a strong kick against my hand. I breathe out heavily in response. Phoebe starts to stir. He hand goes on top of mine, protecting our baby and I feel the baby move again and my heart softens at the movement. For the minute I can pretend it's just us three, a small family of my own. I don't want it to be an image or a fantasy; I want it to be real. It will be us three; my own family, but for now, I'll settle with keeping both of them safe. I hear Phoebe groan.

"Phoebe. Please wake up" I beg.

"…Austin?" she says as her eyes flutter open, she doesn't wake up fully but blinks her eyes open.

"I'm here. We're going to the hospital now. So just hold on, ok?"

"The baby…" she says weakly.

"…is kicking away. I think the baby is fine" I say trying to offer reassurance. "How about you? Your head must hurt. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"I feel sick and dizzy" she says, closing her eyes.

"No, Pheebs. Stay awake. We're nearly at the hospital"

"I will. I'm just shutting my eyes" she says. And slowly closes her eyes. She looks so fucking beautiful. Aside from the bump on her forehead, she is perfection personified. Dad was right, there was something different about her right from the start. She's always been special to me. He knew I loved her right from the beginning, I was just too fucking stupid to realise that. If I admitted it to myself, maybe we would be together right now. We could be together and be having the baby as girlfriend and boyfriend, instead if friends. Patterson stops the car and I get out. Christian and Ana are standing right there when I get out of the SUV. They stalk up to me and he pushes me out of the way.

"Princess, are you awake? Are you ok?" he leans into the SUV and comes back out with Phoebe in his arms. Why does he have to be her father? I internally mutter to myself.

"I'm fine, daddy. My head hurts a little. We need to check on the baby" she says. She sounds stronger than she did earlier.

"Don't worry princess. We're going in now" he says and walks inside. He does, however, shoots me a murderous look. I get it. I look down at my feet and then follow them inside.

[-xXx-]

Phoebe's POV

"I've looked at the scan, and I can see no current or lasting damage to the baby nor yourself Phoebe. The thing I am mainly concerned about, however, is that your blood pressure is quite high. I don't feel comfortable releasing you tonight. So we are going to keep you in overnight for observation and see how you are in the morning. When you are released, however, I am placing you on strict best rest for a week and until the birth you are not to spend much time on your feet. I want you to relax" She says and I look down at my hands, not particularly looking forward to the next few weeks.

"Don't worry, Dr Harvey we'll make sure of it" Dad says. He does not sound impressed. He's been like this since I was settled in the bed. I'm dreading when the doctor leaves. Mom has been stroking his arm to try and get him to calm down but it hasn't been working too well.

"Do you work?" She asks me and I just nod. "Well. Start your maternity leave right now, it is so important that you take it easy these next few weeks" she says and I can tell she means business.

"Of course" I'm ashamed of myself, right now. I should've tried to restrain myself. If I had, I wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now. The doctor says goodbye to us and reassures us that I will be checked on by nurses periodically.

"Where the fuck were you?" I hear my dad snarl. I look up at my Dad to see that he has Austin backed up to the wall.

"I was in the bathroom. I came out to Phoebe laying on the floor and Lauren was standing there" he says and holds his hands up.

"Dad, It's true we were stood outside waiting, and she turned up. I couldn't helped myself. I snapped and shouted at her. She pushed me then" I say feebly, I can't help but feel at fault.

"It's the truth, uncle Christian, we saw the whole thing" Ava gestures between herself and Dan. She looks at me and gives me a supportive smile. No doubt, she knows I feel guilty. Dad listens to me and slowly backs away from Austin. I want more than anything for Dad and Austin to get along.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask looking at my parents. My Dad looks down.

"We'll speak to lawyers and we're going to press charges against Lauren Weaver. She could've caused serious damage to the baby and that's a serious crime. She'll get time in prison for that and I want her away from you" Dad says and I can tell he is still angry. Pressing charges is something that I don't want to do, but the thought of Lauren being kept away from me, Austin, my baby and my family is too beautiful. I decide to go along with my father's wishes.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" I grasp his hand to stop his pacing. He looks at me before he answers.

"No. Well, yes a little. But I'm more worried than I am, angry. Anything could've happened to you or the baby and I'm just so glad that you're both ok" He says. My eyes tear up and I pull him down for a hug. I also motion for my mom to join with us, at this moment in time I'm just a girl being comforted by her parents.

[-xXx-]

_Austin's POV_

Danny taps my shoulder, signalling he wants a private word. Oh fucking great. He walks out the room. I turn to the Grey family, but they are busy fussing over Phoebe to pay me any attention. Phoebe does make eye contact me and I gesture that I'm going outside for a minute. She gives me the sweetest smile and it makes my knees weak. Pull yourself together. I walk out of the room and look at Danny.

"What is it" I ask Danny impatiently.

"Dude, I know it sounds stupid but you should back off from Phoebe a little" he says and I don't have a fucking clue what he's on about.

"What the fuck are you talking about"

"You keep shooting her looks. You need to back off and let her focus on the baby" he says and I shake my head. He has no fucking idea on what is going through my head. "Dude, the way you look at her it's like she's the only person you see. It's like you love her" he says quietly.

"Of course I fucking love her!" I say vehemently and angry. In all I just sound frustrated. Danny just stares at me. For some reason I feel a little winded and I walk backwards into a chair and fall down on it. I run my hands through my hair and think about what I've just said. I've just admitted what's been on my mind for months. After dad outted it to me. It's all I can think about. I look back at Danny and he has a sympathetic look on his face.

"I love her so much" I say getting past the knot in my throat. "But I can't do fuck all about it, and it's driving me insane" I say trying to explain myself. I think Danny understands what I mean, as he falls into the seat next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I get it, man"he says. But how can he?

"You don't. You got your girl. You can hold her and kiss her and tell her you love her as much as you want. I can't do that. And even if I could do that. Look at her background and look at mine. She's a fucking princess looked in a tall tower and i'm the fucking peasant. I have no fucking chance" I say, explaining what's wrong with me. I've never had a sappy moment with Dan like this and it's fair to say that it won't be happening again. But I really need his help.

"Dude, you do have a chance. Think about it. All through high school, you were the only guy that she ever gave interest to. It wasn't like she was short of admirers, because let's face it; she's beautiful, and it wasn't like she didn't have opportunities. I mean she had the whole school year after you left her to get with someone. But she didn't. Because for some reason, it's only been you dude, and now she's pregnant with your baby, I mean that's probably the most a woman will ever do for a man" he says and I agree. Even though I didn't show it at the beginning, I so incredibly grateful that Phoebe is giving me a baby. A baby that it part of both of us and will link us forever.

"But that's what I mean by saying you need to back off. The baby will be here in, what? Just over a month? Her attention will be on the baby. Hell, your attention will be as well. There's going to be a newborn baby and she's likely to be very tired. I'm not saying don't tell her how you feel. I'm saying don't do it yet. Wait until the time is right, after the baby is here, to win her back" he says and again I agree with everything he says. I shouldn't be so selfish right now and we both should be focusing on the baby that will be here in a few weeks. I'll wait, as fucking painful as it is, it's for the best.

"Yeah, you're right" I say. Danny nods and we both stand up.

"Right. now shall we go back into the room before we start growing boobs?" Danny jokes.

"Shut the fuck up" I say and punch him in the shoulder while smiling. I take another deep breath before walking back into the room.

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. We've broken the 10,000 views mark. Woo woo!**

**Danielle xX**


	23. Chapter 23 - Onwards and Upwards

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

_Phoebe's POV_

I blink my eyes open and I realise that I'm in the hospital.

"You're really adorable when you wake up" Austin says, to the left of me. I told everyone to go home and get some rest last night. My parents eventually agreed, as all I would be doing was sleeping. And I was adamant everyone would go and get some decent rest. Austin, however, put his foot down and said he wouldn't leave. We all tried to get him to go home, even my parents tried. But he put his foot down and said he wasn't going to leave. I'll be honest I'm glad he stayed; I wanted him close to me. I blush at his comment and look down. He walks to the door and looks to the left, nods at someone and then walks back to me.

"Thank you" I say quietly. He still makes me feel like a shy little girl. "And thank you for staying last night. I... I really appreciate it" I say.

"Trust me, there was no way I was leaving" he says. A nurse walks into the room and she starts going through all sorts of tests. A quarter of an hour later, I am declared fit and healthy for a pregnant woman. My blood pressure has gone back down to a reasonable level and I am out of the danger zone. She says that the doctor will be around soon to make a decision on if I can go home. Once the nurse leaves I look at the clock and see that it's 8:30. It must be breakfast time now. Austin reads the look on my face.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" he asks.

"Yes please. Can you see if you can get me-" - I begin.

"Porridge with bananas and orange juice. I'll get you some toast as well" he says. "I know what you like. Anything for the mother of my child" he says and gives me a cheeky grin. I smile back and he walks out of the room. I notice his gray suit from the night before is all crumpled and creased at the joints. His hair is in a state of extreme bed hair. But he still looks gorgeous. Little bit of a contrast to me. My stomach is round and my cheeks have gotten rounder. I shouldn't really be complaining; I've gained 26 pounds because of the baby, but I don't think I'm as big as other pregnant women. But I'm ok with losing it after the birth. I've not really been obsessed with my weight gain throughout the whole pregnancy. I know it's temporary and I'll be able to work out to loose the extra weight after my baby is born.

My baby. I smile.I can't wait to meet him or her. Just over a month and my baby should be here. I've been dreaming of holding my baby in my arms since I first found out I was pregnant. I'm also super excited to see if my baby is a boy or a girl. I will say though that if I ever get pregnant again, I will find out if i am having a boy or a girl because this suspense is causing everyone around me to go insane. Although, I've never really thought about what Austin would like the baby to be. I start to get nervous. What if he wants the baby to be a boy? What if he rejects the baby if it's a girl? My mom said that when my dad found out he was having a girl; he freaked out and constantly fretting over the fact he was going to have a daughter. I resort to asking Austin about it. I'm rubbing my swollen belly when Austin walks back into the room with someone serving breakfast behind him.

"Breakfast is here" she says and places a tray in front of me. I sit up properly so I eat my breakfast. Austin must've told her what I want because she starts to just place things I want in front of me. Once I start eating my breakfast, she leaves me and Austin to ourselves. Austin watches me as I eat, but I don't pay much mind to it; he's seen a lot more of me.

"Can I ask you something?" I say once I've finished eating my breakfast.

"Anything" he responds.

"What do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?" I'm a little fearful of the answer.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I'm not bothered about whether the baby is a boy or a girl" he says as if it's nothing. But I'm not letting up.

"What if the baby is a girl? Aren't you scared?" I ask him and he looks up.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm scared if the baby is a boy and I'm scared if the baby is a girl. But I get that you're frightened as well, so I'm not going to moan and bitch about it. But it really doesn't matter to me. If the baby is a boy, he'll be my little guy. If the baby is a girl, she'll be my little princess" he says. I almost burst out crying at his affection towards the baby. I just wish I could be with him like this all the time and that we could move on from all the shit that's happened. But is it too much to try and get over? The answer that is coming to me is no. No, it isn't too much to move over. I care about him a lot. If I didn't care about him, then I wouldn't have been as hurt and angry as I was. Do I love him? I don't know, and I'm not going to over think things; what will happen will happen. I'm just going to focus on my baby.

"That's really sweet" I say going back to his previous comment.

"I mean it. I'm really looking forward to spending time with the baby when he or she arrives" he says and it brings up a point that I've been considering. Austin is going to be limited on time that he can come and see the baby, and that doesn't feel right to me. The baby should have unlimited access to the baby and vice versa. He must know that he can come and see the baby whenever he likes. Not just for the baby's sake but for mine. I hope I see him often as well.

"You know you come around whenever you like" I say.

"Yeah. I guess I could just be there more. You'll have to do all the night feeds and changing and that doesn't feel right. I just which I can be there more for you" he says and I detect sadness in his voice, and I feel the same way.

"I know me too, I wish there was some way you could with the baby all the time as well" he says.

"Move in with me" he blurts out. My eyes widen and I look up at him, his eyes are wide as well. I don't know if he meant to say that.

"Wait... er... I mean..." he says. I guess not.

"Move in with you?" I double check that's what he said.

"Well... er... I didn't mean to just blurt it out" he says and scratches the back of his neck. What? I look at him to continue.

"If you moved in with me. I could be around the baby more and I could just help out more often. I hate having to say goodbye to you whenever we do see each other, and I'm not looking forward to having to do that when the baby is here" he says. Neither am I! I want him to be around the baby often as well.

"But what about all the people who come over to your apartment. What about all the parties that you might want to have and all the girls you might invite over" The last thing I say leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Why would he want to live with a woman who is more than likely going to be quite tired an unattractive in the next few months, and a baby that is going to cry and produce foul smelling things. It doesn't seem right. He could have a woman that is hot, thin, experienced and have the sun shine out of her ass. I'm getting angry just thinking about it.

"I don't care about all of that. You and the baby are more important to me than any of that. You will never see any of that if you don't want to. I wouldn't offer you to move in and then subject you to that" he says. Oh, he so knows the right things to say.

"Look. I know it's a crazy idea. I'm not saying that you have to do it right now. But maybe consider it in the future. Maybe if everything goes well with the baby-"

"Ok" My mind is made up.

"OK?"

"OK. I'll move in with you" I say. I'm throwing caution into the wind, and just going with my gut instinct. I have a feeling this'll work well. I also feel like myself and Austin can do this together. I admit, the feeling of it just being the three of us is to irresistible. Am I putting to much hope in this? Maybe, but this is what I want.

"Really" his face lights up and it makes me feel happy.

"Yes. I think this is going to work. We're just going to have to make an effort to got along well when the baby is here" I say. If we both get along like this while the baby is here then, nothing can really go wrong. He looks down a minute, and then looks back up at me.

"You will be moving into a small 3 bedroom apartment, when you currently live in a 6 bedroom mansion on the sound. Why would you want to do that?" The answer to that one is easy.

"Because this will provably be best for the baby. And you know material shit like that doesn't bother me much. As long as I have people that I care about around me, I could live in a box. Let's be honest, your apartment isn't as small as you make it out to be. Do you want me there?" I ask him with a little fear in my voice. Has he changed his mind at the last minute? Has he decided he doesn't want me there? But my question must have sent alarm bells off in his head because he jumps out of his seat and comes to stand in front of me.

"No. No. I didn't mean to say that at all. I'm extremely excited for you two to be there" he says and I breathe a sigh of relief. "So we really doing this?" Excitement fills his eyes.

"We're really doing this" I say and I have the same look in my eyes. I can't contain my excitement and I grasp him into a hug. I feel fantastic but now I have the joy of telling my parents. Oh, boy.

_Christian's POV_

We walk into my daughter's hospital room and see that she's already wide awake. And smiling. She's making it really hard to make me hate Austin. Whenever she talks about him her face always lights up. Everyone who knows me, knows my daughter has me wrapped around her finger, and I work hard to make her happy. Austin is sat next to her wearing the same clothes from last night. The kid was serious when he said he was going to stay overnight.

"Hey" she says as myself and Ana walk into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Ana says and walks next to her. She sits down beside her and takes her hand.

"I'm fine mom" she says and smiles. Honestly, she looks really healthy and happy. Glowing even.

"Any updates?" I ask her.

"My blood pressure has gone down and it's at a healthy level. Everything has pretty much gone back to normal. Everything is good" She sounds very energetic, excited even.

"What's happened, sweetie. You sound super excited" Ana says. So my wife picked up on it also.

"We've got some exciting news" Phoebe says gesturing towards her and Austin. The kid suddenly looks panicked and stares at Phoebe. Well this ought to be good. What could she say that would shock me? Mom, Dad we're having a baby! Too late for that one Pheebs. Wait, what if the punk asked Phoebe to marry him? That's not happening.

"Well what is it, Pheebs?" Ana asks. I think she knows that my mind is going crazy as she grasps my hand tighter. Probably in an effort to keep me calm.

"Austin asked me to move in with him and I agreed" she says as if everything is all good and happy. He isn't asking her to marry him, but moving in with him is almost as bad, right?

"I know it's a shock. But I think it's the right thing to do. I mean the baby should be able to be with both it's mother and it's father, and I don't think you would want to live with a baby all over again. I mean you guys deserve some peace" she says. What is she talking about?

"It never occurred to us before Pheebs. You know me and your dad will have adapted" Ana says. She knows that the baby won't be an inconvenience to us. This is our grandchild for fucks sake.

"Yeah well..." she says and tries to find another excuse. But we're interrupted by Dr Harvey who walks into the room again. Once we all greet each other, she gets down to business.

"I'm sorry but I'm just going to have to ask you to leave the room for a few minutes while I examine our patient for a few minutes" she says. She's extremely friendly with all of us, but I get the sense to not mess with her. She reminds me of Dr Greene in that way. I decide to use this intervention as an opportunity to talk to Austin.

"Ok. We'll be back soon, princess. Austin a word outside please" I say and kid turns his frightened glare onto me. Phoebe shoots us all a worried glance before we walk out of the room.

"So you said Phoebe should move in you?" I question him once we're in the hallway. I'm prepared to go on the attack. He's taking my daughter away from me.

"I understand why you are against it. But please let me explain" Austin says. Ana and myself look at each other. I guess it couldn't do much harm to allow himself to talk. We nod for him to continue.

"I know that I acted awfully when she told me that she was pregnant. I deeply regret how I acted and I've tried everything to prove that I'm sorry and that I'm serious about being involved in the baby's life. I get that her moving in with me would probably be more for my benefit for her's. But the baby would have it's mother and father living under the same roof. I live in an apartment above the shop were I work. So I'm never going to be far away, and I can be there immediately if she needs any help-" he says.

"How do I know she's going to be safe and happy? Much to my dismay, you make my daughter happy. I'm extremely grateful for that. But how do I know this is in Phoebe's best interests?" Phoebe wants to do this, and I know she loves her family. However, she'd rather have a small family of her own. I want her to be happy, I want her to have that. But her health and safety are paramount.

"I... I really care about your daughter. I don't want anything bad to happen to her and I want to make her happy" he says and looks down. What?

"Do you love her?" Ana asks softly and I stiffen. My brain has to kick start my heart into working. He really is trying to take my daughter away from me.

"I... um... yeah, I do" he says quietly. I always knew this day was going to come. Where my princess will be loved by another man and vice versa. Okay, relax Grey. It's not like she's getting married, right?

"Does she know?" Phoebe can be naive and oblivious, so it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't.

"I don't think so. The only people who know are my Dad, Dan and now you. Phoebe means a lot to me, and she's extremely special. I would never intentionally hurt her and I want to protect not only her but the baby as well" he says and looks down once again. Ana looks at me and I can tell we have the same thoughts going through our minds. We both agree to give Phoebe her wish to move in with him.

"Where will Phoebe and the baby sleep?" I ask him. He looks up at me strangely. Probably surprised that I'm allowing this. I'll just have to see if I can sort something out with Patterson so that he can still be her security detail. Maybe there's an apartment close by to where Austin lives.

"They'll both have their own rooms. I live in a 3 bedroom apartment. Does it mean that Phoebe can come live with me?" he checks. The kid looks happy. I hear laughing from inside the room. So I look back in the room and see Phoebe laughing at something the doctor has said. She looks really happy, and I'm willing to bet it is down to this kid.

"I'll be honest. Once my daughter sets her mind to something she'll work to get it... and you make her happy. I'll let you do this. Phoebe can move in with you. But, in exchange for this; you keep her happy and you keep both of them safe. We may never got on, but as long as you show you care for both of them, we won't have a problem. But please, choose the right moment to tell her that... that you love her" I say distastefully. I don't want to hand off Phoebe to Austin. But realistically, I know that she doesn't want to live at home forever with her baby. I just hope that this doesn't blow up in her face.

"Thank you, Mr Grey, Mrs Grey" he says and walks back in, presumably to tell Phoebe the good news.

"Well done, Mr Grey. That's very mature of you" Ana says to my side. He hold my hands and kisses my cheek.

"As much as I may not like it, Phoebe is growing up. I've got to let go a little. But she'll always be my princess" I say and now I understand what Ana and Phoebe where saying all those months ago.

"I'm glad you finally realise that Christian" she says and leans up to kiss me. After a few long seconds, she pulls away from me.

"I love you so much" she whispers.

"As do I, baby" We walk back into Phoebe's room where she shouts a massive thank you.

** A/N**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been in a little bit of a funk lately and just didn't feel in the right mood for writing. But good news is now I am back in writing mode. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Thank you to everyone who views, favourites, follows and reviews. I read every single review, and it means a lot to me.**

**Danielle xX**


	24. Chapter 24 - New Environments

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

_Phoebe's POV_

"You are not lifting a box!" Dad shouts.

"Dad!" I protest. "Please let me do something! It's my moving day and I'm getting restless!" I argue with him. Dad, Mom, Ollie, Taylor and Austin all volunteered to do the packing, lifting and moving, and I'm getting bored sat watching them. I've completed my week of strict bed rest and even now dad is still insisting that I'm not supposed to be up and about. I've been good, however. The majority of the past two days have been spent in bed. Austin has been extremely attentive, and to be honest I've loved the attention. He's visited many times over the past week, and called at least once a day to check up and me.

"No, princess. Forget it" He says and lifts up another box and goes down to put it in the car. There is no big furniture being moved as everything I need is in the apartment. But the majority of my clothes, make-up, picture frame and all kinds of baby stuff are being boxed and getting moved to the apartment. My new home!

"Mommm. Help me. You've been through this. You understand my need to keep busy" I whine to mom, hoping she'll give me something to do. Truth be told, I need to be busy. If I'm not, I think about baby and what I am dreading the most; the birth.

"We're almost all done. Why don't you go downstairs sit down and relax?" She says and strokes my cheek. I can't be angry with her. I sigh and then get an idea.

"Drinks! I'll go make drinks for everyone!" I say and turn around to go downstairs.

"Be careful, honey!" she shouts when I've left. I walk down the stairs with careful steps. I pass Austin on the way down and the gentleman he is stops to help me down the stairs. He holds my hand and walks me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just making everyone drinks, since I'm not allowed to do anything else" I say, still sulking. He smiles at me; a full smile with white teeth and my bad mood has immediately vanished.

"I'm sorry, but I agree. I don't want you to do any sort of hard work. Our baby will be here in about 3 weeks, and you need to relax. Please just take it easy" He says, and I'm lost in his green eyes. I really hope the baby has his green eyes.

"Sure" I say, giving in to him. "Do you like fresh orange juice?" I ask him, changing the subject completely.

"Yes please" he says and goes back upstairs. I watch him walk up the stairs and stare after him. He has such a perfect ass. I inwardly giggle to myself. I turn around straight into my father's chest. He holds my shoulders to steady me and then tilts my chin up.

"What are you up to Pheebs? You should be resting" he asks, suspicious of me.

"Nothing Daddy. I decided to make drinks. Fresh orange juice for everyone" I pretty much sing. He laughs at me.

"Okay, princess" he says and walks upstairs. I walk to the fridge and take out a carton of fresh orange juice. I pour some into 6 glasses and just leave them on the side, so I can give them to everyone once they are all done. I walk to the back of the kitchen where there are some patio doors and open them. I don't go outside but just sit down on a chair by the doorway staring down at the meadow.

This has only ever been my home. For 18 years it has been my home. Sure we've been to my father's other properties such as the Aspen house or the New York Apartment, but this place was always my home, and now I'm leaving and living in a new place. Obviously, I feel a little melancholy. I remember the countless times myself and my brothers have played on the meadow during warm sunny days. We had a tire swing near the bottom of the garden which we spent nearly early day on. And when it broke, we cried like it was the death of a pet or something. This house is full of memories for me, and it's sad that I'm leaving the I know that I'm going to make new memories in my new home.

"We're all done" Ollie says from the kitchen doorway interrupting my thoughts.

"Wow... ok" I say. I go to grab the tray of orange juice but Ollie beats me to it. He winks at me and then walks out of the kitchen. I'm not completely helpless! Baby kicks me, as if to agree with me. Too right, bump. I follow Ollie into the family room and everyone is sat down on the couches. I notice that Austin is sat by himself at the opposite end of my family so I decide to sit next to him, so he isn't alone.

"We've just received word on Lauren Weaver" Dad starts.

"Oh?" I take a sip of my orange juice and wait for him to go on.

"She's been given 4 months imprisonment and a fine. But her parents have paid the fine" he says, and I feel a little guilt. I had some part in this as well. "Mr Weaver called me yesterday to argue with me about his daughter's time inside but I dealt with him" Again the guilt comes rushing back. Mom notices the look on my face.

"She deserves to do her time, Pheebs. She could've caused some serious damage to you and the baby" Mom tries to reason with me, but it does little to reassure me.

"But come on. If I had kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have pushed me" I make my case.

"We understand that, and we agree that wasn't a clever move on your part. But she still shouldn't have done what she did. And don't worry about Mr Weaver, your dad has it all under control" Mom tries to calm me down. I just look down at hands. Austin nudges me and I look up at him. He offers me a smile that says 'everything will be fine'. I guess I should listen to them.

"God. I'm going to miss it here" I say looking around our family room.

"You're still going to visit though. We're going to miss you around here and we still want to see our grandchild lots" Mom smiles. I giggle. Yeah, I guess I am going to be here a lot.

"You know that you are always welcome here. If anything ever goes wrong between you two. You can always come back" Dad says.

"I know, daddy, and thank you for that. But I don't think we have to worry" I say honestly. Perhaps it's wishful thinking but I think that we've made a good move. I'm just glad that dad has gone along with this. We've found a small apartment nearby for Patterson to stay in so that he can still be my CPO. I knew my dad would never relent on my security.

We make some more small talk before myself and Austin decide to make a move to start getting me settled in the apartment. Everyone walks out of the family room while I stay here for a few more seconds to take in the fact that I'm leaving my childhood home. I feel a stay kick against my ribs and it winds me slightly. I think that may be a 'lie down, mommy, we are both tired.'

"Hey now" I rub my stomach. "We're moving in with daddy, exciting right?" I feel the baby shift slightly so I take that as a response. I think I can already feel that this baby is going to be a stubborn little thing. Like mommy, like baby. I smile and then leave the house to get settled in my new home.

-xXx-

And breathe... I exhale slowly. I've been practicing breathing exercises in preparation of the birth. It's getting closer; 2 weeks away. And I'm getting to the point were I just want the baby here now. Constantly carrying around a pumpkin is affecting my mood, making me extremely tired, giving me considerable back pain and making me pee every 10 minutes. I had a little moment yesterday when my parents visited me. We were sat on my bed and I broke down crying because of how shit I feel. Mom just kept hold of me and told me about how it wasn't going to be long now and how it so worth it. I listened to her and pulled myself together.

Myself and Austin have got everything ready for our little miss or our little guy to arrive. We've got the hospital bag ready, the Moses basket is ready and up beside my bed ready for the first few weeks, we've got diapers, baby clothes, the pram and car seat, blankets, baby monitors, takeout menus for when the baby is here and I'm too tired to cook; everything. We've even talked about a few names for the baby just so we're not completely unprepared. For a boy we like Dylan, Leo or Riley and for a girl we like Isabelle, Lilly, or Sophia. If I'm honest I'm still a little unsure about the names, even though we chose them. We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe the baby will come and perhaps Dylan will be the right name. I get up of my bed and rub my back to try and soothe the pain in my back. It's safe to say I may not be doing this ever again.

My bedroom here keeps me happy. It's not as big as my bedroom at home but it still feels very comfortable. My double bed has an extremely comfortable mattress. To the right of the bed is the Moses basket and to my left is a wardrobe and a chest of draws beside it. I also have a make-up table. Since it was all guest furniture it is all standard wood; but I still love it.

I decide I want something to eat so I waddle out of my bedroom and down the hall way into the living/kitchen area. Austin and Dan are sat playing some video games. I don't mind; it's a tradition they have had for the past 5 years. Every 2 weeks they'll get together and spend one night playing video games. I think it's really cute.

"Hey" Austin says and puts down his controller.

"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I say.

"Not really. Just me kicking Dan's ass" he smirks and Dan scoffs and then turns to look out of the window. I laugh at these two. Over the past week that I've been living here I've seen a lot of Austin and Dan interaction. They are really similar to Ava and myself. I waddle over to the kitchen counter and open the fridge to see if anything jumps out at me. We have a fully stocked fridge but nothing is screaming 'eat me now' I stand back up contemplating my options and support my back as I do so.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks from behind me. I turn to see Austin is stood right behind.

"Oh... Um... Yeah. Just looking for something to eat"

"No. Your back" he says and gestures towards my back.

"Back pain. To be expected I guess" I shrug. He turns and climbs up into a shelf. He pulls out a bottle of pills. He takes one out and holds it in the palm of his hand.

"It's Tylenol. It's safe to take" he says. Dr Harvey recommended these as painkillers that I can use if i get some pains and obviously during the stage of labour when I'm at home.

"Thank you" I say, truly grateful. Not just for this but for the past week and 2 days that I've been living here. We've got on great. He's taken my bad moods in his stride and just dealt with them. He's made sure that we've always got food and that the apartment is clean. He's done a few midnight runs for me and my crazy food cravings. He's been my best friend. He's made me laugh and smile and I've learned so much about him; more than I ever did when we were dating. I think we're in the best place we've ever been in.

"He has turned into a right soft idiot because of you and the baby and I thank you for it" Dan shouts from the couch.

"Shut up you" Austin sulks. I laugh at these two. They are seriously a comedy duo.

"Ok well. I'm going to lie down. Maybe read a little" I say and leave the two man-children to their own company. But before I waddle back to my bedroom I grab a banana and a chocolate bar of the side. That'll keep me happy.

-xXx-

"Hi Daddy" I answer my phone.

"Hey Princess. How are you?" he asks gently.

"I'm ok, daddy. I had a little back pain earlier but it's gone now" I know I sound tired. I can hear it in my own voice.

"You sound tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" I smile at his concern.

"I had a nap a few hours ago. I'm getting tired again, so I'll be going back to sleep soon. You don't need to be so worried" I assure him. He's been calling every day, just to check on me and to probably see if his grandchild has any plans on moving soon.

"That's good. But because you don't live at home anymore, I just worry too much. I'll try and relax a little. You're a big girl now" he says and he still sounds a little melancholy. I don't think that will ever change.

"I know you do, I'm really happy. Thank you so much for this" I say.

"You know that I always give in to you eventually Princess" he sighs. I giggle. It's true that I have a strong will. I never ask for anything that was completely over the top. Like a pony. "Well I was just quickly calling to see how you are. Your mother and I have a function to attend" he says.

"OK, Daddy. Have fun" I say.

"Unlikely. Love you princess" he says and I smile. I've attended one or two function and they can be really boring.

"Love you too, Daddy" We say goodbye and we hang up. I lie back against my bed and pick up my book to start re-reading. However, before I can get back involved with my story. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say, and Austin pops his head around the door.

"Hey. We picked you up a few treats" he says and shows me a McDonalds bag as well as a banana milkshake and another bag full of little treats. I hadn't even realised that Dan and Austin had gone out. I take the bag from him and open it up. I salivate over what is in the bag. I am going to have to do so much working out to shift my extra baby weight, because I have eaten so much in the past month or so. But the sight of the food is absolutely mouth-watering that I don't care.

"Thank you for this. I didn't even ask you to pick anything up for me" I say to him.

"You didn't need to. I want you relaxed and happy for when the baby gets here" he smiles before he leaves the room. I look at the door after he closes it and I can't help but feel like everything is going right and it's all coming together. Everything is going to be just fine.

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. But here you go. I'm going to work on the next chapter right now so I'll get it uploaded in the next 24 hours or so.**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to me.**

**Danielle xX **


	25. Chapter 25 - It Is Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

_Phoebe's POV_

I wake up after an afternoon power nap. After a pretty disastrous morning, and a quiet afternoon, I needed a nap. Waking up at 5:30, because of some drunken idiots outside, on a freezing cold February morning whilst being heavily pregnant is not a good experience. Austin woke up late and rushed to get ready. He said a goodbye and checked to make sure that I was ok. He momentarily came in for lunch but I was relaxing in the bath. he quickly came to check on me and then went back downstairs. I decide to make us both relaxed and make some sandwiches for us for when he comes in.

After preparing the sandwiches, I go and sit on the couch and wait for my man to come through the door. YOUR MAN? He's not your man. I know, but I want him to be. I'm going to talk to him about 'us' after the baby is born, It may sound like a fantasy, but I see me and Austin stood over the baby's crib. I have my baby in my arms and Austin is stood with his arms wrapped around both of us, protecting his family. However, at this moment I'm solely focused on bringing my baby into the world. I sit relaxed, watching a bit of TV in the chair when all of a sudden, something weird happens.

What the…?

_Ana's POV_

I walk back to my office, after my 3rd meeting of the day. Meeting with hopeful authors is always exciting, and this one was no different. When I reach my office, Hannah joins me and we take part in our daily discussion of my schedule and other office-happenings. Just after we finish talking, my phone starts to ring, and I see Phoebe's name flash on the screen.

"Hey sweetie, Are you ok?" I inquire.

"Mom, I need to ask you something" She says, a little hesitantly.

"Ok, sweetie"

"I've been sat on the chair watching some TV, and I felt something weird. It was like …like a …a whoosh. I stood up and the chair was soaking wet. Does that sound like my waters breaking?" I break into a face cracking smile.

"Yes sweetie it does"

"But I'm not due for another week, is that ok? I mean Dr Greene said the baby was going to be quite small anyway. and first babies are not supposed to be early" She's panicking now.

"Sweetie calm down. Honestly I'm not surprised, I mean you were 2 weeks early" I say. I look at Hannah and she mouths the word 'Labour?' at me. I nod, still with a huge smile on my face. Hannah also breaks out into a huge smile and claps her hands together. I used to bring my kids into work just so Hannah could see them. Right up until they were teenagers. Whenever, it was a quiet afternoon during the holidays the children would come in and play with Hannah. Hannah always enjoyed playing with them as she loves children but has never had any of her own. I direct my attention back to Phoebe.

"Mom, what should I do?" She still panicking.

"Phoebe, you need to calm down. It won't do you any good. Where's Austin?"

"He's downstairs- Ah!" I hear her yelp out and my mothering instincts automatically cause me to worry. I stand up from my chair.

"Phoebe?"

"Ah fuck! Oh, sorry Mom" I smile a little; must be a contraction. The most I've ever sworn in my life was during contractions. Her breathing is all over the place.

"Phoebe, breathe with me" I start doing breathing exercises with her down the phone. After a minute or so her breathing goes back to normal and her whimpering stops.

"Ok, Pheebs, listen. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Austin. When he comes upstairs tell him to call Dr Harvey. She may want you to come in to the hospital for a check"

"OK, mom" she says.

"Have you got everything you need ready to take to the hospital?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's in a bag in my bedroom" she says.

"Ok then good. Don't worry, baby girl, you'll be fine. Just remember that in a few hours your baby will be here, and trust me, it helps you get through it" I say offering some reassurance, I don't want to tell her she's going to be in huge amount of pain. Though, she's already had a taste of it.

"Ok, Mom, thank you" she says.

"No problem, call me when you're on the way to the hospital, sweetie"

"Sure, Mom. I love you" she says softly.

"Love you too, sweetie" I reply and we hang up. I smile at Hannah and then call Austin. The phone rings for a fairly long time before he answers the phone.

"Mrs Grey?" his male voice answers.

"Hi Austin, and please call me, Ana." I say. I'm really starting to like him. He's genuine in wanting to be involved in Phoebe's and the baby's life, and he makes her happy and that's all I want. Everyone can see that he loves Phoebe madly. Everyone, of course except from Phoebe. Even Christian sees it, and he isn't too impressed with it.

"Of course, Ana. How can I help you?" he says. I prepare to give him quite possibly some of the scariest news of his life.

"Phoebe has just called me, and it sounds like her waters have broken" I say. I stay silent to let the news sink in. I hear scurrying and flurrying on the end of the phone.

"What? Um.. Ok… I'm going upstairs now" he says flustered. Bless him.

"When you get upstairs call Dr Greene. Remember to count the time in between the contractions and try to get Phoebe to have some sleep. She'll need it. I'm going to text Patterson and let him know. Call me when you're on the way to the hospital" I say.

"Of course. Thank you, Ana" he says still flustered.

"No problem, bye Austin" I say. As soon as we hang up. I text Patterson.

_Phoebe's waters have broken. Be ready, They'll let you know when they need to go to the hospital._

He texts back almost immediately.

_Yes Ma'am. _

I decide to call my husband next.

"Hi Baby" he says when I answer the phone.

"Hey, I have some news" I respond.

"Hit me" he says playfully.

"Phoebe's gone into labour. She called me after her water broke" I say and wait for his response.

"But she's not due for another week" he says quietly.

"I know, but she knows what she's doing and is prepared. Don't worry she'll be fine" I say, attempting to ease his worry.

"Ok" I hear him sigh. It means he won't argue with me, but is still worried about the matter. "I might call her" he says.

"I wouldn't. I told her to call me when they're going to the hospital. We'll just wait on their call" I say.

"Ok, baby" he says. He's just worried about his baby girl. I decide to change the subject to ease his mind a little.

"So, how has work been..."

_Phoebe's POV_

I'm sat down next to the sofa counting how long it's been since the contraction. I don't dare try to stand up by myself. So I just wait. I get up to the 3 minute mark when the front door bursts open. Austin immediately walks over to me and crouches down beside me.

"Phoebe. A-are you okay?" he asks, panic flowing through his voice.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" I ask him, giggling slightly. He finally smiles and his panic breaks. He helps me stand up, supporting me more than he needs too. He notices me looking at the clock and gives me a questioning look.

"I'm counting the time in between contractions" I say explaining.

"You've had one?" he asks.

"Yep, 4 minutes from now" I say. He looks at his watch.

"I'll take over from now" he says.

"I'll get changed and clean up the chair. I'm sorry about that by the way" I say, although I really couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it. You try and get some rest and relax. I'll call Dr Harvey" he says and pulls out his phone. I like that he's starting to take control, and not panicky. One of us has to be calm and in control, and let's face it; it won't be me. I go to my room, and get out of the wet jeans. I change into my leggings, so they're easy to take off when the time comes. Once I'm changed I just sit on my bed and look at the little bassinet beside my bed. They'll be a little baby in there soon, as scared as I am; I'm also super excited at the same time. Austin appears back in the room and sits down on the bed next to me.

"She said she wants us to go in for a check-up. But we may be sent home if you are not that far along" he says, I nod and lean into him. He wraps his arm around me and we both just sit still for a few more seconds? Minutes? I'm not sure. Austin finally decides to say something.

"We're going to be parents very soon" he says, wonder lacing his voice.

"I know. It's crazy." I say. He chuckles. I'm so glad I'm doing this while myself and Austin are on excellent terms.

"I'm just going to change my clothes and well set of for the hospital if you're ready" he says

"Sure. I'll text Patterson, and I'll tell the girls. They'll want to know" I say. He nods and then leaves my room.

_Guess what girlies. The baby will be here soon. My waters have just gone x - Phoebe._ I send the same text to Larissa, Frankie and Ava. i then let Patterson know that we need to go to the hospital.

i'm waiting downstairs for you Pheebs. Patterson is all ready to go. Austin walks back in and picks up the hospital bag. He holds my arm and walks me down to the car. Brad quickly comes out to wish me luck and to thank me. Once Brad let's me go. Patterson drives us to the hospital.

_Ana's POV_

"Maybe I should wait out here. She may not want to see me" Christian says. We wanted to come and visit Phoebe while she is in the hospital. Christian is dreading the thought of seeing his daughter in pain. But come on; she's in labour; probably the most painful thing I've ever experienced.

"I'll ask her"I see and squeeze his arm to try and provide some comfort for him. We're stood outside her room and I walk in. She's laying on her side on the bed and Austin is rubbing her back. I remember Christian doing that. His hands must have been rubbed red raw because of the amount of times I asked him to rub my back when I was pregnant.

"Hello mommy" she says and she sounds tired.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" I ask her and stroke hair off her face.

"This isn't fun. But everything is progressing as normal really. It just feels slow" she says.

"I know. Listen, your dad is outside. He wasn't sure if he should come in" I ask. When I was having Teddy, Ray came to visit me but I didn't want him to come in. I only wanted Christian and Grace with me.

"Can you tell him to come in?" she asks Austin. He goes to the door and opens it. Christian appears from around the corner and walks sheepishly into the room.

"Hey princess" he says.

"No need to hide, daddy" she smiles and Christian lets out a small laugh as well.

"How far along are you sweetie?" I ask her. I sat next to her on the bed.

"6 centimeters. Dr Harvey thinks it could've started last night when I was asleep. But it could still take a while" she says.

"What about pain relief. Reconsidered the epidural yet?" Christian asks her. With me he wanted every sort of pain relief I could and a scheduled C-section. I think he's nervous that his daughter opted for minimal pain relief and a natural birth.

"She's being stubborn. She's had to stop having gas and air as well. I'm trying to persuade her to consider the epidural. But..." Austin shakes her head. I shake my head. What Phoebe wants, what Phoebe gets.

"Phoebe..." Christian and myself both say at the same time.

"Maybe later" she tries to blow it off like it's nothing. But I think she's forgotten that I've been through the same thing; I know that it fucking hurts. As if on cue, a contraction begins. She presses her face into me and grasps Austin's hand. We just comfort Phoebe as she goes through it. I look at Christian and he stands in the corner of the room staring at Phoebe looking a little helpless. I guess I understand him. He'll be feeling useless due to lack of control. he learnt long ago that he can't control Phoebe, but seeing his daughter in pain must be excruciating for him.

We stay for a little while longer and I offer to stay the night. But Phoebe sends us home or in her words; 'go home not, or I won't let you see the baby'. We both kiss her forehead and Christian gives one final warning to Austin to look after his princess. We walk outside and climb into Christian's R8.

"I hate to see her in pain" Christian says, confirming my suspicions.

"I know you do, babe. But this isn't going to last forever and who knows perhaps tomorrow when we visit we will have a grandchild. Phoebe is must stronger than you give her credit for. She'll be fine" I try to comfort him. He nods but doesn't look convinced. We drive home in silence with the same thoughts on our mind; we're going to be grandparents very soon.

**A/N Thank you everyone who views, reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to me. **

**Danielle xX**


	26. Chapter 26 - Welcome to the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

_Phoebe's POV_

"I can't do this!" I scream to anyone who will listen to me. Since, Austin is the only one in the room he has to listen to me.

"You're doing really well. Just keep going okay, and our baby will be here soon" he tries to reassure me. But I don't listen. I've been in labour for almost 13 hours and the pain is getting too much for me. It's too late for me to have an epidural and I am regretting my decision regarding pain relief. This hurts so much.

"Why does the baby not want to be here?" I whine. Surely, if they wanted to come out, They'd be here by now.

"It can't be much longer now. Just keep going alright" Austin is still trying to motivate me.

"Oh shut the fuck up. It's your fault I'm in this place in the first place" I snap at him. But I immediately regret my decision. But before I can apologise for my actions another contraction hits me. I grasp Austin's hand as I have done with every contraction. I ride out the pain with tears and sweat on my face. They've been coming like every minute or so. But I don't dare believe that it's getting close to the end. I'm trying to be realistic. The door opens but because my eyes are scrunched shut I don't know who it is.

"How are we doing Pheebs?" It's Dr Harvey.

"Peachy" I spit out. "Please tell me that this is going to be over soon" I beg her. Get this child out of me.

"Well lets see how far you are" she says and puts a glove on to inspect me.

"I'm sorry" I sob to Austin. Please don't hate me.

"Pheebs don't worry about it. It's nothing" he says.

"No I need to be nice. We could be here for a few more hours. I shouldn't be horrible to you" I say.

"Actually"- Dr Harvey says from in front of me. "This baby wants to arrive now. You are 10 centimeters dilated. What do you say we deliver this baby?" she says and gives me a comforting smirk.

"Yes please" I say quietly. This is it. After nine months I get to meet my baby. I remember my mom's advice from earlier. Just focus on that baby's little face and the pain will be insignificant.

"Here we go" Austin whispers in my ear. I smile a little and look up at him. A nurse walks in, presumably to assist Dr Harvey with the birth.

"Ok push now" Dr Harvey orders and I obey. I push with everything I have. Austin is whispering encouragement in my ear and I'm grasping his hand so tightly.

"Ok. Stop pushing" Dr Harvey orders, and I stop. I remember I'm supposed to keep breathing so I start panting in short and quick breaths I look up at Austin and he is staring down at my eyes.

"Good girl, Pheebs. Keep going babe" he says.

"OK, Phoebe start pushing again" I start again. "The head's out Pheebs. You're doing really well. OK 1 more big push and your baby will be here" she says. And I put all of my effort into one more big final push. The next thing I know, I hear a shrill cry and I look down my body and I see Dr Harvey holding up a small baby. It's covered in white mush and is totally pinky and purpley, but it's still so beautiful. Dr Harvey then immediately puts my baby on my abdomen, while another nurse begins to clean the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl"

At that moment I break down crying and I start to stroke my baby girl. She continues to cry but I don't care.

"Hi baby girl, hi" I sound like a sobbing mess but I don't care. Austin's hand strokes over our baby and only then do I look up at Austin. He has tears streaming down his face too. He is speechless. I break into a huge smile and then look back down at my baby girl. The nurse then comes over to us and talks to me in a smooth voice.

"For now, I'm just going to take her over there. We'll weigh her and get her wrapped up, ok?" I nod, although when she's lifted from me I immediately feel bereft. Austin follows the nurse and just continues to look down at our baby. He starts to smile, and the nurse begins to talk with him.

"Phoebe?" Dr Harvey says. I look down at her. "We need to bring out the Afterbirth now, ok? It's the easiest part of the birth" I nod and then look at Austin, standing overlooking our daughter.

"And done" Dr Harvey says. What? I didn't feel anything.

"I didn't feel anything"

"I'd be surprised if you did, most women rarely feel anything" She takes off her gloves and then walks over to my daughter. Austin walks back over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Is she ok?" I ask

"She's perfect, thank you so much" He gushes and goes to kiss my forehead again. His lips stay planted on my forehead for about 4 seconds. He pulls back and we look at each other.

"Thank you…" he says quietly, while looking at me intently. We're interrupted by Dr Harvey. She comes and sits on the chair beside me.

"Your daughter weighs 6lbs 4ounces, and measures 18.6 inches Her Apgar scores are good, we will clean both you up and a nurse will put an ID band on her. Does she have a name, yet?" she asks.

"No. Not yet, we wanted to wait until we met her, to decide on a name" Austin nods, agreeing.

"Okay that's fine. Do you have family waiting?"

"No, they all went home. We asked them to come back in the morning"

"Okay good, I just need to fill out some more paperwork but I'll come back and check on you in a little while" she says. She smiles at the three of us and leaves the room. The nurse then brings my baby over and puts her in my arms. She's stopped crying and is slowly opening and closing her big eyes. She has a small button nose and small plump lips. There is lots of dark hair peeking out from under her hat and she is wrapped in snuggly wrap, wearing a diaper. Her hands are poking through the blanket and are giving me a wave. On her left wrist is an ID band which only says 'Baby Grey'. Somehow looking at it makes me feels wrong. Like that shouldn't be her last name.

"I'm just going to go and get some fresh sheets, I'll be back in few minutes ok?" The nurse asks us. Me and Austin both nod. She smiles and the quickly leaves. It's just the three of us left in the room.

"Hi, gorgeous girl, are you saying hello" I put my finger in her and stroke her palm. She immediately clasps my finger and I gasp. There is nothing like this feeling, and I can't even describe it, all I know is that now I feel like a mommy and there is an intense amount of love bubbling up for her within me. It's an incredible feeling. I start going through names in my head. _Isabelle? Lilly? Sophia? Charlotte? Molly? Lydia? NO! None of them are right. _

"Phoebe, are you okay? You're frowning" Austin asks me.

"I'm fine, it's just thinking through names and none of them seem to fit her, I can't think of anything that's right for her," I say looking down at my perfect little angel.

"Don't worry, baby it'll come, she'll get the perfect name" Austin says, while looking down at her. He's stroking her head, and then I realise I'm being selfish. I've been holding her for about 45 minutes, and Austin is yet to.

"Do you want to hold her" I ask him. His eyes go wide and he looks at me. He smiles a little and then slowly nods. He leans down and I carefully put the little angel into his arms, making sure he supports the head. He then moves to sit in the nearby chair.

"Hello beautiful girl," he whispers and then leans his head down to kiss her forehead. He comes back up then does the same thing I did. He strokes the inside of her palm and then she grasps onto it. He gasps and then smiles.

"It's amazing isn't it" I say leaning back and watching as father interacts with daughter.

"It's… there's…" He's speechless and I can't help but giggle. He comes and sits next to me on the bed and we just both silently watch our daughter. Our silence is interrupted by a nurse coming back into the room. She quickly changes the sheets and then helps me back into bed; all the while Austin holds and croons our daughter. Once the nurse is done she asks me if I want to try breastfeeding. I nod. I want to get this right, straight away. Austin hands our daughter back over to me and then says he's going outside to call his father, and my parents. I tell him to ring Ava, Frankie and Larissa too. I know that they were all almost as excited as me. The nurse comes over to me and helps me to feed the baby. She doesn't latch on straight away and, naturally, I begin to panic. Thankfully she latches on properly the second time, and feeds properly. The nurse tells me to switch over and she carries on feeding. When she's finished, the nurse tells me how to wind her properly and I do.

"Perfect" the nurse says, smiling at me. I smile back and look back down at my baby, as I wrap her back up in the blanket. She's really small, and she keeps blinking her eyes open. As I look down at her watching her slightly wriggle, I have an epiphany of sorts. I have a name for her, and in my mind it fits her perfectly. I just need to speak to Austin about it. Dr Harvey walks back in and walks over to us.

"How are you doing?" she asks me.

"Great, she's just fed" I almost gloat. Dr Harvey chuckles in response.

"Good, everything is going great, does she have a name yet?" she asks.

"I've got an idea, but I need to speak to Austin about it"

"Ok. Well I'm going home now. Try to get some sleep soon. I'll come back tomorrow and see you then" I nod. We bid goodbye to each other and she leaves the room. As she opens the room, Austin walks back in.

"Our parents are over the moon and said they would come by as soon as visiting times open. Ava and Frankie screamed down the phone into my ear, and Larissa said congratulations and can't wait to see the baby" I giggle at my friends' reaction and I am so happy my parents are coming by as soon as possible, I just wish Ted was joining them though. I take the opportunity with just the three of us in the room, to talk about her name.

"Uh… I have an idea for her name," I say looking back down at her.

"Oh yeah" I hear Austin say from the side of me. "Is it one we talked about?"

"Well not exactly, I was thinking Lola" I say.

"Lola… Lola" he says testing the name. He smiles and nods. "It's perfect" he says. I smile up and him and look down at my baby.

"Lola" I say, in a sing-song voice. She opens her eyes and looks almost directly at me. It causes me to giggle fairly loudly. "Lola Anastasia Henderson" I say, looking at Austin for confirmation.

"Henderson?" he says almost if he can't believe it.

"She's your daughter as well. Just promise me one thing. Whatever happens between us, whether we can be barely stand to be in the same room, if you go off and get married to some other girl. You will always be her father, and you will always be there for her" I say.

"I promise" he says straight away. I nod, and look back down at Lola. She's sleeping peacefully. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. "That's her name" I say.

"She's got a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" he says, more to himself than to me. It's at that point I yawn.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? We'll be having visitors in a couple of hours" Austin says. I look at the clock and see it's almost 6:00am. I nod, lean down and kiss Lola's forehead.

"Goodnight, baby girl" I hand her to Austin and he does the same. He lays her in the little baby carrier, and then goes to sit in the chair, by the bed.

"Goodnight, Pheebs" he says, and in almost no time I fell asleep.

_Christian's POV_

I stir as I hear Ana's phone ring, I nudge Ana so she answers it. I think we both realise at that moment that it's probably Austin calling. We both jump up in bed and Ana answers her phone.

"Austin?" she asks and looks at me. She smiles. "Hang on, I'll put you on speaker" she puts her phone on speaker so we can both hear him.

"It's a baby girl" he says over the phone. Myself and Ana both smile. We're grandparents. Holy fuck, we have a granddaughter.

"Are they ok?" I ask.

"Phoebe's great, she's tired but overall she's really happy. The baby is totally healthy, she's perfect"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"A name? Does she have a name?" I ask him.

"Not yet. Phoebe is thinking of the perfect name to fit her. Maybe she'll have a name when you visit tomorrow" Austin says.

"Definitely, we'll be there at 10" I say.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow he says.

"Bye" Ana, says and then hangs up. Ana puts her phone on the side table and then she snuggles back into my chest.

"We're grandparents" she says, as she kisses my chest.

"It's strange" I say, Ana nods.

"Well let's get some sleep and go see our granddaughter tomorrow" she says, and I fall back to sleep smiling.

**A/N Double Upload!**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to me.**

**Danielle xX**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Grandparents

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

_Phoebe's POV_

I stir as I hear Austin's voice behind me; I don't fully wake up and instead, just instead listen to him talking.

"… and your mommy used to do occasionally do some gymnastics. She stopped altogether when she was 15, but maybe you'll like it more and carry it on. I just want you to be happy and safe. That's what I'm here for, I might not be the best Dad at times, but I'm going to try to do my best, and I'll always have you're best interests at heart. Especially when it comes to boys, let's establish this here and now, no boys until you're 25" he chuckles and I silently smile, knowing full-well that he can't see me. At least he's not as overly-protective as my Dad. Dad said I wasn't allowed any boys until I was 30. That didn't really work out. He sighs and then continues to talk.

"You're perfect, Lola. You already look so much like your mommy. Which I'm so grateful for, but I'm also so scared about. You're so tiny and precious, and it's a big bad world, and let's be honest there are guys like me out there. But I'm going to protect you with my life. You and your Mom. Mommy is amazing. She knows what she is doing and she will help get me get the hang of this. You're going to love her so much, just like I do" he adds that last part quietly but I still heard it. _He loves me? _I'm beyond elated with this piece of information. But does he really mean it? He's never told me before. He goes silent after this and I decide to 'wake up' at this point. I stay silent and still for about 10 more minutes, and then I turn over. Austin is sat in the chair cradling Lola. He looking down on her, smiling and I can see her hand poking out from under the blanket and is wrapped around Austin's finger.

"You're getting the hang of that" I say interrupting their moment. He looks over at me and smiles, breathtakingly.

"Yeah, I can't help it" he says. I look up at clock, and see that it's nearly 8am. Visiting starts from 10am, and I guarantee my parents will be here at 10am on the dot.

"Do you want to start to get ready?" Austin asks me, thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah, I'll feed her, why don't you get changed?" I ask him. He nods, and brings the baby over to me and carefully slips her into my arms. He rummages around in the bag for some clothes he packed. Meanwhile, I look at my baby girl. She's peeking at me.

"Hello, baby girl. There are some very excited people who want to meet you. Are you ready to meet them? They're going to love you so much" I say and kiss her forehead, and she makes a small squeaking type noise in response. She starts to cry a little and my best judgment tells me that she wants to feed.

"She probably wants something to eat" I hear Austin say and I crane my head back to look at him, he holding some clothes in his arm. I nod, agreeing with him.

"I'm going to get changed" he says. "Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now thank you" I say. He takes one last look at Lola and then walks out of the room. I set myself and Lola up as I was shown yesterday. Even though I'm in my own room with plenty of privacy I feel the need to cover us. I pull my top down and guide her face to turn towards my breast, and thankfully she latches on straight away. I feel her drinking away and I just watch her. I still can't believe she's here. I'm so glad I'm finally able to meet her and hold my baby in my arms, but at the same time I already miss being pregnant. When I was pregnant; it was just me that held my baby and I felt her moving inside of me. I mean sure everyone felt a thump when she kicked. It sounds silly but I'm a little upset that I have to let other people hold her and feed her. I have to share her with other people.

I just look at Lola as she feeds. She has a more natural colour to her. Instead of being all pink like she was a few hours ago. Her dark hair peeks out from under the hat she's wearing. I pull it off momentarily. She has so much dark hair. It's beautiful. I hope it grows back like this. I know newborns lose their hair and It makes me a little sad. I can tell she will have lovely thick, black hair. She finishes feeding and she settles back to sleep. I'm fastening myself back up when Austin walks back in the room. "We good?" he asks.

"Everything is great" I say.

-xXx-

I tie my hair back into a ponytail, after changing into some fresh pyjamas and a robe. I hear a knock at the door and I turn my head just in time to see my parents come through the door. My mom is sneaking and looks pretty ridiculous.

"Hey, can we come in?" she asks. I turn to look at the clock.

"Yes but I wasn't expecting you for another two minutes" I say with a smile. The door opens and it reveals my father, Ollie, and Austin's father stood behind my mother.

"I'm sorry but we desperately want to meet our granddaughter" she says. Mom goes straight over to where my daughter lies. My father comes in carrying a fairly large pink back. Austin's father comes in holding a smaller pink bag and a giant 'It's a girl!' balloon. Dad comes over to me and hugs me.

"Well done, Princess" he says and kisses me on the forehead, and hands me the bag.

"What's this?"

"You thought I would come and see my first grandchild for the first time and not bring presents" he scoffs and then walks over to Lola and stands next to my mother and gazes at her. Austin's father comes over to me.

"Congratulations and thank you for my first grandchild" he says gratefully. I smile and hug him in response. When we break apart he hands me the smaller bag.

"Thank you" I say looking at the balloon. _I have a baby girl. Still unbelievable. _

"Where's Austin?" he asks.

"I just asked if he could run and get a me a chocolate bar. I'm starving" I say.

"You've not eaten?" Dad says raising his eyes from my baby.

"I felt sick throughout the whole labour. Trust me, food was the furthest thing from my mind" I say, I set the two pink bags on the bed and turn around into Ollie's chest.

"Well done and congratulations" he says and wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks little bro" I say and climb onto my bed gingerly. Needless to say, I'm still sore.

"Aw, Pheebs. She's just so… amazing" Mom gushes. I think it's fair to say she loves her granddaughter.

"I know" I say, slightly dreamily.

"Can I pick her up?" she asks. You can feel the excitement bristling off her.

"Of course you can" I say and she lifts Lola carefully into her arms. Austin comes back into the room at this point.

"Hey" he says. His father stands up and congratulates him as well.

"Thanks Dad, but it wasn't me doing the hard work" he says. Then he walks over to me and hands me the power bar.

"She looks so much like Phoebe when she was a baby. Don't you think?" Mom asks Dad. Dad nods and smiles in response.

"Does she have a name yet?" Brad asks. I nod and all eyes are on me. I turn to Austin. I want him to reveal it. "You tell them" I say. He rubs the back of his neck before he answers.

"Everyone meet Lola Anastasia Henderson" he says. Everyone smiles except from my father.

"Henderson?" he asks.

"Henderson" I say deadpan. Don't you dare argue with me about my daughter's name. He's silent for a few minutes, until he concedes.

"Okay" he says and looks back down at Lola. I look up at Austin, and I nearly see the sweat dripping from his brow. Is my father that scary? Our parents continue to croon over Lola, whiIe I decide to look through the presents that everyone has bought. After I lay everything out, Lola has about 10 different outfits, all floral-y, pink and classic baby clothes. Just the type I would've choose. Numerous baby grows which are all girly, snuggly hats and scratch mitts, a pale-pink quilted suit for when it's cold, pink baby blankets, some adorable teddy bears, and some photo frames. But my favourite is a music box created by Austin's father. I wound it up and once it opened I nearly broke down in tears. It's a ballerina spinning in a circle with a beautiful soft tune playing. It's so polished and refined. It's beautiful.

"Thank you for everything" I say to everyone in the room.

"Honey, Ted's waiting on your call" Mom says as she passes Lola to Brad.

"Oh yeah, does he have a class now?" I ask as I take my phone of the bedside table.

"I rang him just before we came and he said not until this afternoon" Ollie says. I dial Ted's number and wait for him to answer. While I'm waiting for Ted to answer. I watch Brad interact with Lola. I can tell he's a family man from the way he holds Lola. I see a rare soft side to Brad. It takes a few rings before Ted answers.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to call me for a while now" I giggle at my brother's answer. Can't he just say 'Hello, how are you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I forgot"

"You know, I'm hurt that you forgot about me" he over-exaggerates his hurt. I can hear the baby tone in his voice.

"Well, Ted, I'm sorry, but you're not exactly the first person on my mind" Do I really have to remind him that I just had a baby?

"Right! So my nephew..." he stops, and expects me to go on.

"No nephew. A niece, The baby is a girl" I say, and he's silent.

"...Wow, really?" he asks.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"It's not. It's just everyone said that you were having a boy and it's strange to think I have a niece... what's her name?" he asks.

"Lola Anastasia Henderson" I smile with pride. I love my baby girl's name and just looking at her; it's suits her. But I think about what he said. He said he was shocked about Lola being a girl, what about everyone else? Oh my god, what if Austin is disappointed at the baby being a girl?

"Lola... Lola, my niece. Seriously, congratulations Pheebs" For the few times in his life, Theodore is serious.

"Thank you. When are you going to come meet her?" I want my big brother here.

"I'll be flying back to Seattle at the weekend and I will be bringing gifts. For now, though I'll settle on seeing a photo of my niece" he says.

"I'll send you one as soon as I hang up" I say.

"Well I better go then" he chuckles.

"You want to see a picture so desperately?" I laugh at him.

"Well that, and I'm going to have to start getting read for class" I guess I can't be too mad.

"Ok then"

"I'll speak to you later Pheebs. I love you squirt!" he says and I'm kind of froze. I always knew my brother cared about me and loved me like a brother should but he's never really said it out loud.

"I love you too Jerk" I say and we hang up. I hang up to see Brad passing off Lola to my dad. He stares down at her and smiles, mouthing hello. I sit and watch the tender moment between grandfather and granddaughter. I remember when I first told him I was pregnant he was scared and disappointed and angry. Remembering back then the man he was and the man he is now; it doesn't seem like the same man.

"When do you think you'll be able to go home?" Mom asks me.

"I don't exactly know. I'm thinking not long though. She was born totally healthy, and the nurse this morning said everything was perfect. I feel great. She's feeding properly. I don't really see any reason for us to stay here for a long time" I think I'm right. As far as I'm aware, I should get a pre-natal check, and Lola should be given the all-clear then we can go home. But, I'm not 100% sure. I'm not a fan of hospitals, and I don't want to stay here for a long time.

"Promise me you'll eat something soon" Dad says, I expected him to say that.

"I will. Can I ask you something?" I ask them. "You didn't know that Lola was a girl. How did you bring presents in the space of like, 6 hours?"

"We bought girl and boy things. Now we can return the boy items we bought" Mom winks. That's a little …much?

"I've also got something a little special for her. But since I didn't know she was a girl or what her name was going to be. You'll have to wait a little longer for it" Dad huffs. We're all silent until Dad starts to move uncomfortably.

"Uh… I thing it's time for your daughter's first diaper change" he says and since I've been practicing on dolls, I'm ready. Dad hands Lola back to me and she looks up at me.

"We'll have to teach daddy now" I say and stand up.

"Alright you. Watch and learn because I am not doing them all" I thump Austin's chest to make sure he is paying attention to me and then proceed to change my daughter's first diaper.

-xXx-

I'm stood looking at down at Lola who is laying in the car seat on the bed. We're ready to go home. But I don't want to leave. I look down at my little angel. She's wearing a a snuggly hat, mitts, and a warm baby grow. I've made sure that she's all wrapped in a pink blanket to protect her from the coldness of a February night. She looks too precious. And that is why I don't want to leave.

Just like Austin said, there is a lot of bad out there. In the hospital, she's safe and if anything goes wrong. I'm surrounded by people who can help me. We go out there and any number of bad things can happen. I'm terrified something might happen to her. She's so small.

"Are you ready to go princess?" My dad asks from the door. My mom and dad are here to make sure that we get settled in at home. But they promised that they wouldn't stay long since I need my rest. They left this afternoon so I could have a sleep. But they came back when they heard Dr Harvey had let me and Lola go home. She said that she was sure that we were going to be just fine at home and didn't see a reason to keep us in hospital.

"Uhh… Yeah" I answer my dad's question but inside I'm pretty much screaming no.

"What's wrong, princess?" My dad picks up on it immediately. I sigh before I answer.

"I don't want to go home" I say, sadly.

"Why?"

"Because she's safe here. We go out there and anything can happen. What if she gets ill straight away? It's extremely cold out there. Or what if someone kidnaps her. It happens, Daddy" I express some of the thoughts on my mind. I imaging to some people I sound crazy. But to me they are real worries.

"Honey. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me, I had the same fears when we brought you and your brothers home. But I know you are going to be an amazing mother. All babies will cry, they'll have their little moments, they'll get ill. But that's normal. Just keep going as you are, and everything will be perfect. And I can promise nothing bad is ever going to happen to her. To either of you. You're are both too precious. I'm protecting you as well as so many other people. Don't worry, princess" Dad tucks me under his chin and we both look down at Lola. I'm just going to have to man-up with this. I'm going to try not to panic every time she sneezes.

"Okay, thank you, daddy" I say.

"No problem, princess. I love you. No what do say we get you both home?" I nod and pick Lola up to go home.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. Thank yooouuuuu **

**Danielle xX**


	28. Chapter 28 - Early Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

_Phoebe's POV_

"Little Lollipop" I sing to Lola who lies in her basket. I love my daughter so much. She's only 4 days old, and myself and Austin are still getting used to having a newborn in our lives. For me, I'm tired. Very, very tired. Lola feeds so much. She drinks like there is not tomorrow. I think she has an appetite like her father. Austin eats lots as well. He has been doing his fair share of baby duties. He changes her more often than I do. He cuddles her, holds her and tells her all the time how much he loves her. It is a gift to see father interact with his daughter that way. It is so sweet.

"Ready to meet some more people today?" I ask her but she continues blinking at me. I think I've been blessed with a lazy baby.

"When are they coming?" Austin asks from behind our kitchen counter. I can barely see him as he is hidden behind pink balloons. Our lounge has a lot of pink in it. Pink bags, banners, balloons, blankets and teddy bears. We've received so many gifts over the past few days. We've even received a bag from our old principal and teachers. Crazy stuff.

"They should be here any minute-" lo and behold, there is a knock on the door. Austin goes to open the door, and the first thing I hear is Ava's squeal.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" She comes right up to me. Excitement is radiating off her.

"She's right here. No need to squeal" I say calming her down. Keep going and she'll wake Lola up.

"Can I hold her? Please, please, please" Ava is begging me.

"Sit down and chill out first" I order her. It's like she has had a hundred caffeinated drinks. Dan pulls her back and greets me and congratulates me. Larissa and Frankie are to my left and they both hug me and hand me bags which are full of presents for our Lollipop. I take a minute to look at my friends' attire. Heels, skinny jeans, neat hair. And there I am in a baggy t-shirt, flannel pyjama bottoms and my hair is pulled up into an extremely messy bun. My stomach is still a bit round. Since I've had Lola I've not been outside. I haven't needed to.

"Oh Pheebs, she's just so precious" Larissa gushes over Lola.

"I know" I say. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing people talk about how beautiful my daughter is. She's my pride and joy.

"Can I hold her now?" Ava whines. I sigh and pick Lola up out of her basket and she blinks her eyes open at me, As if to say 'why did you move me?' I'm sorry, baby girl. I gently place her in Ava's arms and Lola quickly falls to sleep once she is nestled in Ava's arms.

"Now I can see what your Dad was talking about" Ava says. What?

"Your Dad was over at my parent's place last night, and showing of photos of Lola and just gushing over her. It was really sweet" she says. I think Lola has touched a soft spot in my dad. When he came yesterday, his eyes spent a lot of time on Lola's face. I smile at the thought. My mom has changed lots as well, I've never seen her this animated. She's normally very calm and quiet. I've transformed Ollie as well. I noticed that when they all came to visit at the hospital, Ollie didn't hold her. Well yesterday, I made him hold his niece. It was like a flip switched. He held her so carefully and barely moved, like he was scared to drop her. But I can tell he loves her. Lola has well and truly captured all of our hearts.

I quickly get up and use the bathroom and discover that we're running low on toiletries. I guess we forgot to buy this stuff before Lola was here. I go back out to where everyone is sat and they all have smiles on their faces. It's a pretty amazing picture. Ava's talking down to Lola and Dan is sat behind her smiling down at my angel. I never had Dan down for a baby guy.

"Hey Austin?" I get his attention.

"Yeah?" He turns around to face me.

"We're running low on toilet paper and tooth paste. We also need some groceries" I say and the look on his face is so adorable. I can tell he doesn't want to leave. I understand. We've both stayed inside the apartment with us. But we're going to have to leave at some point. And I'm going to have to start cooking some meals at some point. We can't continue living on takeaways.

"Do I have too?" he moans and pleads up to me. Do I have two children? I giggle to myself.

"Yes. Patterson isn't working today. And I don't really want to go rural and start using leaves" I say and smile. He looks down and then stands up.

"Alright, fine. I'll go" he huffs as he stands up. I start to write a list, just to make sure he doesn't miss anything. I turn around and hand the list to Austin.

"Are you and Lola going to be alright while I'm gone?" he asks serious.

"We'll be fine. We're not going out and you won't be long. Don't worry" I try to reassure him. Dan gets up and says that he is going to accompany Austin to the store.

"Alright" he's sulking and it makes me smile. He shots one last look at Lola in Ava's arms and then walks out of the apartment.

I walk back to the couch to sit down with my friends and tell Ava to hand Lola to Larissa. I won't allow her to hog my baby.

"Well his face screamed that he didn't want to leave" Frankie chuckles as I sit down. I scoff. I'll be honest I never expected him to act this way when the baby was here. I was kind of expecting him to be a little scared and apprehensive about fatherhood. I was wrong. He has fully embraced it. And he's amazing at it. Lola is going to be a daddy's girl.

"So how was it? Was it as bad as everyone says it is?" Ava asks and she leans towards me. I don't imagine Ava as a mother. Like ever. She's too… uh… irresponsible maybe. She just has her head in the clouds at lot. But I decide to not sugar-coat it.

"Oh, yeah. It hurt so much. But it was so worth it" I look at my Lollipop. I feel like I've won a grand prize. Is it normal for every new mother to feel this way?

"Has your family taken to Lola well?" they ask me.

"Yeah. They love her. They've really taken to her" I say, and I can tell that I sound tired. But sleep is getting away from me. I plan taking a short nap soon.

"Has Ted met her yet?"

"No. He was supposed to fly yesterday. But there was a bad storm last night and it wasn't safe for him for him to fly out. He'll be flying today, sometime. If it is better weather" Dad immediately said that Ted had to stay there. I knew Dad would never risk Ted flying in bad weather. I guess I'm a little disappointed, but I completely understand.

"Well, everything sounds pretty perfect" Larissa says as she passes Lola to Frankie. Lola stirs and Frankie shoots me a panicked look. But Lola settles and goes to sleep again. She's probably just getting sick of being passed around. I think about Larissa's last statement. Everything is perfect. My mind flashes back to the conversation I heard between Lola and Austin at the hospital. It is constantly running through my mind that Austin said that he loves me. It flashes in my mind whenever I look at him. How long has he loved me? And is it like friend love? Or is it genuine love? I wouldn't be surprised if it was the first type. We have spent a lot together over the past months and I've grown to care for him greatly as well. But when we together, we never even admitted to each other that we love each other.

More importantly, do I love him? Maybe it's my young mind, but I think I do. I look at my future and I can't imagine myself with anyone else other than Austin and whenever he smiles, my heart leaps and I feel like a shy little girl again. I want to be with him. We're good together except for the times when we argue. He can get really hot-headed and I can be really snide. That's not really a good combination. But we're good friends and we live together. It would like to say it's all for Lola's sake, but I'd be lying. And I don't want to ruin what we have between us. I like being around him as well. All I know is that I should maybe try to get things moving between us. Or show him that I want us to happen as well. Having my baby daughter and a perfect boyfriend sounds like the best idea ever.

_Austin's POV_

I'm sat tapping the steering wheel waiting for the traffic light to change to green. I have had to stop at every light because they have all been red. I'm convinced the world is trying it's best to keep me from being at home with Lola and Pheebs. As soon as the light turns green I waste no time in moving the car.

"In a hurry?" Dan says from the passenger seat. I can imagine his smirk.

"Shut up" But what he is saying is the truth. I don't want to be away from Lola and Pheebs. I know Pheebs is tired from getting up in the night, and I feel guilty because of it. There's not much I can do. So I help as much as I can. I do my fair share of diapers and I clean a lot more than I used to. I also plan on decorating Lola's nursery. I have a nice design in mind; Pink and silver.

"So, how is fatherhood?" Dan asks me.

"Fucking strange. But, good strange. I'm responsible for this little person now and as much as it scares me, I'm also excited about it. Lola, she's… she's pretty amazing" I say. I'm not about to get all soft. But I love my daughter and want to protect her and raise her. Phoebe has transformed me into a family man.

"How's Pheebs doing?" He asks. If I didn't know that he was friends with Phoebe and was totally into Ava, I'd be suspicious of him for showing such concern for Phoebe .

"She's good. Tired, but she's happy. I'm trying to do stuff so she isn't too tired, but there isn't much I can. Phoebe runs the show when it comes to feeding Lola" I say. I wonder if I can persuade her to pump and then I could do a few night feeds and be more involved.

"Right, and how is the uncontrollable crush on Phoebe coming along?" I turn my head and glare at him. "Ok. That wasn't funny" No, it wasn't. "But seriously. How is that going?" he asks and he sounds genuine this time.

"it's… uh… it's happening. But I'm dealing with it" I say. Honestly, I'm not dealing with it very well. I can feel myself going all fucking mushy whenever I'm around her. I need to try to man up and get her to like me properly. Her and Lola deserve someone who doesn't turn into a pathetic excuse for a man whenever Phoebe walks around. I have no fucking pride, whatsoever, I just want my girl back, so me, Pheebs and Lola can be our own family. But I'm going to do things right this time. When it's time for me to act, I'll ask Christian first, and then I'll try and think of a perfect date for her. She deserves it. I just wish she could see how much I love her. That would probably put me out of misery and be a lot less frustrating. We pull up outside the store and we go inside.

Half an hour later, we're done and walking back out to the car to drive home but I'm stopped when I see a familiar body looking down at my car. He was another student at our high school. Reece? I think that was his name. The only reason I know him was because he had a massive crush on Phoebe. And he wasn't the only one, there were many boys in that school who wanted a chance with Phoebe. I'm incredibly grateful that it was only me.

We walk closer to my car and Reece turns around to look at us.

"Hey, I thought this was your car? How are you doing man? I haven't seen you in ages" he tries to act like we're friends. He was like this back in school. But really, he just wanted a way to get closer to Phoebe. Like he would have a chance with Phoebe; the kid is pasty white, has zits all over his face and his hair is all over the place.

"I'm good" I say with a straight face. He has a crush on Phoebe; therefore I don't like him. Since he knows he isn't getting much out of me and starts to look around he notices the diapers in my shopping bag.

"Oh, yeah. I heard Phoebe had your baby. Congratulations" he is so insincere.

"Thank you" I say politely, he hasn't done anything wrong yet.

"Guess you got her in the end, then. She never looked at anyone else while you were gone" he says and the niceness wears off. I fucking knew it would.

"She deserves the best. You are not that" I say. There are guys out there that Phoebe deserves to be with. I may be not be that guy. But I know not be that guy but Reece is definitely not. I'm going to fight for Phoebe and me.

"Whatever, who would want her now. She'll be stretched and saggy now any way. And who wants a screaming baby" The piece of shit mutters. I hear him. I don't recall what happens next. Reece is laying on the floor holding his nose and I'm standing over him breathing fast and quick. The contents of my shopping bag are spread all over the floor.

"Hey, stop" Dan pushes me back. He helps Reece up.

"Get out of here, now. And don't say anything" Dan says. Reece feebly nods and then starts to walk away still clutching his nose. I start calming down.

"What the hell?" Dan asks with his arms spread wide. I don't know what happened.

"I won't let him talk about Phoebe or Lola that way" I say the truth. I won't. I'm protecting my girls.

"Come on. Let's get back. And not a word of this to Pheebs. She won't be very to learn that you've punched someone" Dan says and I nod. I don't care what he says. When it comes down to it. I won't let anyone talk about my girls in that way.

-xXx-

Pheebs comes out of her bedroom holding Lola after just feeding her. It's pretty late in the afternoon and everyone left about a half an hour ago. We had to practically push Ava and Frankie out of the door, but we eventually got them to them leave. It's important that Pheebs gets her rest and that she sleeps enough. That's another reason why I wish we were together. Pheebs wouldn't have to seek out privacy and feel the need to leave me and breast feed Lola.

"Hey. Can you watch her for a while? I'm going to jump in the bath" She sounds so tired.

"Of course, I will. But will you also try to get some sleep? I don't want you getting exhausted" I say and I genuinely mean it. Me and Lola would be fucked without her. I take Lola from Pheebs and rest her on my shoulder.

"Come on, Angel. Time for some quality time with Dad" I whisper to Lola and kiss her forehead. Phoebe smiles in front of me. I start to walk to the couch but Pheebs puts her hand on my chest to stop me from walking. I turn to look at her and wait for her to talk to me. Instead she just looks down at the floor, chewing her bottom lip. What is she thinking? After a few long seconds she leans up and kisses me softly on the lips. I'm in shock, and don't move. She's kissing you, idiot. Kiss her back! I slip my tongue in to start to deepen the kiss but she pulls back before I can. When I open my eyes she has pulled away and is smiling. She turns to Lola and strokes her head before walking towards the bathroom, leaving me shell-shocked. That must mean that she likes me back right?

I'm smiling as I sit down on the couch with Lola. When Phoebe isn't as tired and we're more settled, I'll do this all properly and make her my girl again. I'm confident that this will happen. I will have my girlfriend back.

**A/N This is re-upload. So hopefully everything will be readable, compared to the bullshit that showed up last time. Anyway, let's get Phoebe and Austin moving on shall we?**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. Seriously, you guys rock.**

**Danielle xX**


	29. Chapter 29 - You and Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

_Phoebe's POV_

_8 weeks later_

I'm nervous. Very nervous. Lola is staying over at my parents' house tonight. It's my first night away from my baby girl and I'm a little worried about being away from her. The reason Lola is having her first sleepover is because Austin asked me out on a date, a few days ago. Like, a real date. And my mom jumped at the chance to keep Lola overnight. I made sure she knew what she was getting herself in for. She said she was fine with waking up in the middle of night for a night feed. It's been a while since she had to do one.

The last 8 weeks have been blissful pretty much. Lola is growing more and more every day, and I love just watching her. That's why I'm so nervous at leaving her, I never been away from her for more than a few hours at a time. Austin felt the same way when he went to work. He didn't want to go. In the beginning he'd call every hour or so to check up on us. At first it was cute. But it eventually started to get annoying.

Myself and Austin we're... well we are complicated. Over the past few weeks we've shared a few kisses. We've even made out once or twice. But we've never talked about us. So we just go back to being friends. No-one knows about us. I normally tell my girls everything, but things between me and Austin are private.

But tonight things are changing; Austin went to my father, a few days ago and asked if he could take me out properly. After a grilling, Dad eventually agreed. And when my mom heard that Austin was taking me out. She immediately said that she would watch Lola overnight.

I don't know why I'm so worried about leaving Lola. I've got plenty of bottles full of breast milk ready. I started pumping after Austin starting expressing his desire to get up for a few night feeds; therefore giving me a little break. Lola struggled at first going from breast to bottle but she settled nicely. However, I still do the majority of the night feeds since Austin returned to work. My mom also has experience with babies, and she will be just fine with Lola. But I still get a little worried.

Lola has spent a lot of time around my parents. I'll go for an hour or so a few times a week and my parents love spending time with her. My mom loves having a granddaughter. She buys lovely little clothes for Lola, which is strange because my mom hates shopping. I'm also convinced that there is a special connection between Lola and my Dad. Whenever Lola cries; my Dad only has to pick her up and she'll stop crying. Maybe she likes shiny jewelry. A week after my daughter was born; he came to my apartment with a bracelet for Lola. It was pure platinum and had a few diamonds on, with 'Lola Anastasia Henderson' engraved on it. It was so beautiful. It's easily the most expensive thing my daughter owns. I almost got angry with him for buying her such an expensive gift. But since he is so sweet with her, I decided to drop it. The bracelet sits in a box on Lola's most precious possessions on a shelf in her nursery. Ready for a day that she'll be able to have it and take good care of it and not lose it. There is something between them.

Ollie and Ted adore Lola as well. Ollie has stopped treating Lola like glass and holds her properly. Ted's a natural with Lola. He always brings gifts when he comes home for a visit, and is very caring of her. I remember when Lola was first born and I was worried that everyone might treat her differently because she wasn't a boy. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Pheebs, you're going to look amazing!" My mom says. I'm greeting my mom in my living room, and has just seen what I am planning on wearing tonight. She was working late and has come straight from work to pick Lola up. It is currently 6pm and I really need to get a move on to get ready. I've only had a shower. I start to wring my fingers.

"Mom are you sure about this? I don't have to do this" I double check that my mom is ok with this. If she has any doubt at all, I'll stay at home.

"Honey, we will be fine. Go out and have fun tonight" she says. Lola gurgles as if to agree with my mom. I look down at Lola. She's gurgling away at the lights and hanging toys above her. She's laying on the floor kicking her legs and arms in excitement on her play mat. All the lights and sounds have her mesmerised.

"Ok" I say.

"Now, honey. I have to ask this. Have you got birth control sorted in case... you ...you know" she says, and my mouth drops open.

"Mom. No. That is not going to happen" I say shaking my hands as well as my head.

"I'm not saying it will but, you didn't plan on having sex last time, and last time, Lola happened" she says. And I huff, knowing that she's right.

"Well, not that anything is going to happen tonight. But I have IUD in place. I'm not getting pregnant again for a long time" I had a IUD in place when myself and Lola went for a 6 week check-up. Since I don't want to be pregnant again and I'll probably forget to take a pill regularly, I settled on long term contraception. And, my mom is right. I don't plan on having sex anytime soon but that is how I felt last time, and I ended up pregnant.

"Well, honey. I better be going. Your Dad will be at home waiting for me" Mom says and stands up. I go and pick Lola up from her play mat. She immediately stops gurgling and stares up at me with big grey eyes. Her eyes have gone from being a grayish-blue to being the lightest gray. Her hair isn't as dark and thick as it was when she was born but it is still long and covers her hair. In short; she's still the most beautiful baby in the world. I kiss Lola and send up a hundred prays that she'll enjoy staying at my parents' house. I'll miss her, even though it's only for one night.

"Come here Lola. We're going to go for a sleepover at grams and gramps house" My mom talks to Lola. Being a grandmother suits her.

"Austin!" I shout him out from his bedroom so that he can say goodbye to Lola. He comes out of his bedroom and takes Lola.

"Alright Angel. Be good for grams okay" he says and kisses her. He hugs her and then passes her to my mom.

"Okay mom. Don't be surprised if she doesn't finish her bottles straight away, she never really drinks it all. And remember to use the sensitive wipes when changing her diaper. And she likes to listen to the music box to as she's going to sleep. And she likes play in the bouncer and on the play mat. Remember to switch the sounds and lights on, because she really enjoys that. You know what, just call me if there is a problem" I'm rambling, and I know it.

"Honey, we're going to be just fine. Don't worry" my mom says. We say goodbye and then she disappears out of the door with my little angel. I stare at the front door almost expecting them to come back at any second. Austin puts his arm around my waist and starts to whisper in my ear.

"Your Mom and Dad will be just fine with her. They've had three kids of their own you know. Lola is going to be fine" he whispers trying to reassure me. Logically, I know she's going to be fine with my parents.

"I know" I sigh.

"Come on, we better start getting ready. As hot as you are, I don't want you going out only wearing a robe" he says and I giggle. An hour later I'm standing in front of my mirror looking at my outfit. I'm wearing a white off-the-shoulder peplum top, my leather-look leggings and my most comfortable nude platforms. It's the first time I've dressed up in a long time and I struggled to find something that fit me appropriately. It's because my boobs, ass and hips are bigger. I think I look good. Hopefully, I look good. My hair is curled and falls down my back. Ok, Austin, be ready. I grab my leather jacket and walk out to the living area where Austin is waiting for me. He's pacing up and down in the kitchen. But as soon as he sees me he stops and stares at me. I do exactly the same to him. He's wearing a black suit without the tie. He has a crisp white shirt with an open collar. My brain just turns to mush and I lose my ability to talk. I so hope tonight goes well for us. I want to be with him, but we really do need to talk first.

"You look... wow... just... wow" he says and it looks like he has lost all ability to talk as well.

"You too" I feel myself start to go red. We both stand there for a few minutes just taking each other in. I can start to feel the sexual tension rising between us and I feel like we should start to move soon, as I don't know if we'll get out of the apartment.

"Uh, we should go" he sputters out.

"Yeah" I say it in the same way. He motions for me to walk in front in him and places his hand on my lower back as we prepare to go out for a date.

-xXx-

"Oh my god. That was delicious" I say and place my napkin on my plate. Austin is sat to my right and smiles. He really has gone all out and done rather well. He took me to an expensive restaurant and told me that I could choose anything on the menu. So I did. And I don't regret my decision, as that might have been some of the best food that I have had in a long time.

Myself and Austin so far have had a great night. We've been talking with a little bit of flirting here and there. I been rubbing my leg up his and he has been stroking my thigh. I think we both know where this is going.

"Fortune cookie time" I say and grab one of them, and hand the other one to Austin. He cracks his open and then reads it. His eyes widen and I get curious.

"What does it say" my curiosity is taking over me.

"The man or woman you desire feels the same way about you" he says and looks at me. I bite my lip and look down. Is it getting hot in here or is it me? He shows me the fortune and that is indeed what it says. I try to take the attention away from me and crack open my fortune cookie. I read the fortune and it makes me shocked.

'You already know the questions lingering around in your head'

Oh are you kidding me? Austin shuffles closer to me.

"What does it say?" he asks. i don't respond to him and just show him the fortune. He takes it from me and reads it.

"What questions are lingering around that pretty little head of yours?" he asks. And I look down at my hands.

"Questions about us" I answer. We're both silent for a little while before he starts to speak again.

"What do you think about us?" he asks.

"I think that we could be good together. But we can also be bad. I... I really care about you" I almost tell him I love him. But I can't. It's way too early for that.

"I care about you too" He says and places his hand over mine. "And surely it can't hurt to try again?" he says. His voice sounds hopeful.

"It could though. The two times that we've broke up. They've been painful for both of us" I say. Honestly, I can't speak for both of us. But for me, my heart split into a thousand pieces. People said I was too young to fall in love, but that was a load of bullshit. And I don't think I would've hurt that much if I didn't love him. Austin nods, to agree with me.

"But we're so good together" he says and I nod. "Just think. You, me and Lola together" It sounds perfect.

"That sounds... amazing" I say. And smile at him.

"Does that mean that we're giving it another go?" he asks hopeful of my answer.

"I guess so. We just have to go slow and do it properly" And I smile at him. He leans over and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I lean in and kiss him. And not like the few kisses we've shared over the past few weeks. It's real. He's gentle and my stomach starts to get in knots. He's never kissed me like this before. Or maybe he has, it just never felt this intense. When he pulls away, I stare at his crystal green eyes. Say it! Tell me you love me! But he doesn't.

"We'll make it work this time" he says and interlocks our fingers. I just nod, feeling a little dazed at the kiss we just shared.

"Come on, let's go and see if we can catch a movie or something" I say and he nods. I attempt to take my purse out to pay for half of the meal but he beats me to it and throws down some dollars bills to pay for our meal. He gives me a look, as if to say 'put that away right now' We walk out of the restaurant and starts to walk down the sidewalk. I slide my arm around his waist and he throws his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to his body. Even in my heels, he's taller than me. It makes me feel safe, protected.

We stop at a park bench and I sit down to call my parents to check on Lola. While Austin goes to an ATM.

"Hey Dad" I say when my Dad answers his cell phone.

"Hey princess" he sounds happy. That's a good sign right?

"How is she?"

"She's been great. Your Mom just put her to sleep. Let me tell you, she goes to sleep at lot easier than you ever did" he says.

"So she hasn't cried or anything?" I check.

"Phoebe. She loves coming to her grandparents' house. She has been just fine" he says and I start to relax.

"Good. Good" I breathe out.

"How about you sweetie, how is your night?" he asks. I look back at Austin as he studies the electronic screen. I did offer to pay for anything tonight. But he flat out refused to let me.

"It's been great" I say softly. I'm in a little bit of a dream state right now.

"Has Austin been treating you right? He hasn't tried anything funny has he?" Dad checks. Of course. Dad still wasn't too happy about me going out tonight. But I don't regret my decision, so he'll just have to deal with it.

"Dad, he's being amazing. Will you please stop being so suspicious" I ask him with a smile on my face. All I get is a grumble from him as an answer.

"Listen, princess. I'm going to let you go now. We'll see you tomorrow morning when you come and pick Lola up. And don't worry, Lola is going to be just fine" he says.

"Okay, Dad. I love you, and kiss Lola for me" I say. I miss my baby. I want her in my arms right now.

"Will do princess. I love you too" he says and we hang up. I feel a hundred times better after speaking with my Dad.

"How is she?" Austin asks from my left.

"Dad she's been great. She's asleep now" I say, he smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"I told you; my Angel will be good for her grandparents" he says. He walks around in front of me and holds my hands and starts to swing our arms. "What do you want to do now" he asks me. I look over his shoulder to something that has caught my eye.

"Well it looks like there is a travelling carnival over there" I nod in it's direction and he turns to look at it. "Can we go there?" I ask him.

"Of course we can babe" he says. He tucks me under his arm and we start to walk towards the carnival.

-xXx-

We stumble through our front door. Both of us laughing. I haven't had this much fun or laughed this much in a long time. The carnival was lots of fun, and while I may have been terrible at the games, Austin was amazing at them and won plenty of prizes for me and Lola. And watching him attempting to get in our apartment with all these stuffed animals in his arms makes me laugh. It's after midnight and I've had a great time. Austin dumps the stuff animals on the sofa. He turns back to look at me after I've locked our front door. We're both smiling. We stare at each other for a while before I decide to say something.

"Thanks for a great night" Is the best thing I can come up with. Really?

"No problem. We'll have to do it again sometime" he says. God this is so awkward. We're just throwing clichés at each other. I walk over to him and kiss him. It starts of soft but I gets more heated. Since we've been doing it for the majority of the evening. It'll be pointless to go shy now. But since we've in the privacy of our own home there is something different. I feel horny. I know I said that I wasn't planning on having sex with him this evening, but now right my body is giving in to him. But our brains start to take control of our bodies. I pull way and see the longing in his eyes as well. It is reflected in my eyes.

"Good night" I manage to say while staring at his lips.

"Good night, babe" he whispers. I notice he is staring at my lips as well. I quickly pull away and walk into my bedroom. As soon as I close my bedroom door. I lean against it and slip out of my heels. I drop a few inches and place my hand over my heart, it's beating pretty crazily. I've never felt like this before. The effect he has on me is really something. What are you doing in here? That guy out there wants you and you obviously want him as well. Go back out there! But my brain says no. Stay here. My inside voice is shouting at me. I torn behind what my heart wants and what my brain says is better for me. My heart wins the battle.

I swing my bedroom door open and turn to look at Austin. He has his hand over his eyes. But when he removes it and sees me standing there. We stare at each. Eyes locked on each other's face. Then, suddenly, we just lunge for each other. Our lips connect and we start making out like crazy. Our hands roam all over each other's bodies, craving contact with each other. He lifts me off the floor and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us into his bedroom and we collapse onto his bed.

We're still devouring each other's mouths as I start to undo the buttons on his shirt and he pulls my top over my head. He starts to trail kisses down my neck towards my breasts and my need to get him topless gets more urgent. He senses my urge and starts to get rid of his clothes as well as getting rid of mine. Once we're completely naked he pulls back to stare at my body, I do the exact same and stare at him as well.

"Beautiful" he mutters and then lowers to starts kissing me as well. I'm ready. I'm ready for him. After a few seconds, however, a thought must occur to him because he tenses slightly and then pulls away.

"Fuck. Babe, we have to stop" he pants against my lips. What? Noooo.

"Why?" I pant back.

"I don't have any condoms in the apartment" he mutters. He sounds frustrated with himself. I've never been so glad to be on birth control in my life.

"I'm on birth control. We're good to go" I say. I see him smile and then he starts kissing me again. He slides his fingers inside me and I let out a long moan at his invasion. He pulls his fingers out and then positions himself at my entrance ready to enter, but he stops just before. Another thought must occur to him as he pauses for a good few seconds. I wish he would just stop thinking.

"Wha-" I start but then he flips us so that I'm on top and he is lying down under me.

"Show me that you want this. Show me that you want this as much as I do" he says. Well that's easy. I hold onto him and guide him inside me. I gasp at the sensation and throw my head back. It's been so long. Too long. Once I get used to the feeling of him inside me. I look down at him. His head is tilted back and his eyes are squeezed shut. I hope this feels as good for him as it does for me. He opens his eyes and I see the plea in his eyes for me to start to move. So I oblige. I start to slowing move up and down keeping my movements fluid and smooth. Every now again I let out a moan of pleasure. This feels so good damn good. Austin must feel the same way because he lets out grunts as well. After a while I get more and more desperate and start to bounce faster and harder I can feel myself starting to clench. Austin grabs my hips and keeps my movements going, while I start to falter. I can feel my orgasm just out of reach. When it hits me, I go rigid, and throw my head back.

"Austin!" I moan and feel myself go all stiff on top of him, I feel myself clench around him and he stops moving to feel me pulsating around him. When the waves on pleasure stop I look down at him he has his eyes shut tightly and his jaw is ticking. When I regain feeling in my lower body, I can feel him twitching inside of me. He is swollen and I wonder why he didn't let go either. I look up at him, while trying to catch my breath and even though he doesn't look at me, he answers my question.

"Too soon" he says. The next thing I know, I'm flipped onto my back and he is lying on top of me. He lowers his head and kisses me and starts to pump his hips into me again. I clutch the pillow and moan into his mouth. After a while, his movements starts to get more and more erratic and I open my eyes to look up at him. He staring down at me in wonder.

"I love you so much" he says. His face twists with pleasure. He admitted it. He told me he loved me for the first time.

"I love you too" I say and I'm sure of my words. I do love him. He's the only one I want to be with. The father of my baby and the person who makes me feel so special. I love him so much. He lets out a groan at my words and buries his face in my neck, while groaning loudly. One final thrust and I can feel myself let go once again. And at the same time he lets go inside of me. We're moaning and whispering each others names as we feel the after shocks of our sex.

-xXx-

I lie on Austin's bare chest listening to his steady heartbeat. His fingers stroke my naked back and a sheet of thin sweat covers us both. We both stay silent in our post-sex bliss. He continues to stroke my back while I contemplate what just happened. Have I just made a big mistake? We were back into a place where we finally got back to being good friends. If what we've just done completely messes that up, then I should set the record straight. I want to be with him so much, I want us to kiss and hold hands in public and go to sleep cuddling each other, and… well more adult things together. While I'm contemplating what to do, Austin decides to speak.

"We'll make it work this time" he says, completely sure of his words. He must of read my mind. "This is it now. There's no going back; you and me are in this for the long haul, and we'll be together forever. No matter how much we fight, we'll find a way" he says.

"How do you know? What if something bad happens and we can never forgive the other. I can't do that to Lola" I ask in a small voice. He rolls us over so I'm lying flat on my back and he is hovering over me.

"There's so much more at stake now. Whenever either one of us feels like giving up, we'll just think of Lola. It depends of you Phoebe. It's no secret that I want you. I've always wanted this to happen. When I left you, I realised that I made the biggest mistake. I swore to myself that if I ever got you back, I would never let you go again. As pathetic as it sounds, I would sit in my room and just plan our future and what would happen. I would come back and grovel and beg you to take me back, we'd date and then when the time was right I'd propose and we would be married. We'd live in a big house in a quiet area where we could raise children.

I had to all planned out, but I fucked it all up again when you told me you were pregnant. I should never have reacted like that. I was a mess for the few months. All I kept thinking was how I wished we were together and doing this properly. The idea of having a child at this age scared the shit out of me, and I never thought how you would be feeling. Added with some chastisement from my father, I started to pull myself together. I built the furniture and then the next step was to talk to you and prove to you I was serious about being involved. When you said I could, I was over the fucking moon. And then Lola was born, as scared as I was about being a father I was so up to the challenge. I was so happy and the only thing I wanted at that point was to be able to be called your boyfriend; and that fact hasn't changed.

I want you. I want you so bad. I don't want to force you into anything, but I can't let you go. We'll be together and I don't want to scare you away; but I love you. I love you so much and have done for so long. It just took me a while to realise it. We can be our own family. You, me and Lola. Please Phoebe" He grasping tight hold of my hand and just gazing into my eyes, silently begging me to agree. I lean up and kiss him, running my hands through his hair. He deepens the kiss and moans into my mouth, which causes me to shiver. I feel flutters in my belly. He lets me rolls him back over so I'm back on top. I pull away from him but only ever so slightly, so our noses are touching.

"That's my answer" I say. "I love you too" he smiles and settles me back onto his chest.

"It's strange that I'm not getting up to gather my clothes and getting ready to leave" I say and run my fingers over his chest. Or more specifically the tattoo on his right pectoral. It says Lola Anastasia and has Lola's birth date in roman numerals. I didn't realise he had it done until I saw it about a week ago. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged. To me though; it's incredibly sweet and attractive. His tattoos make me hot for him. My attention goes back to him when I hear him make a noise that tells me that he heard what I said.

"You won't be doing that ever again" he says and wraps his arms tighter around me. I start to drift asleep listening to his heartbeat. I fall asleep smiling, in the comfort of my loving boyfriend's arms.

**A/N Trying to solve a fanfiction issue. So I'm sorry if it appeared all funky. It'll try and figure it out. First ever lemon *Hides head*. The reason this chapter is a little bigger than the other is because I am going to be busy over the next few days and I may not be writing as much as I usually do. But I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, favourites and follows. You lot are amazing. :)**

**Danielle xX**


	30. Chapter 30 - Everything is Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

_Phoebe's POV_

I wake up on my own accord, not totally sure why. I look at the clock and see that's it is just after 3 in the morning. Normally, I would be getting up to feed Lola around about now. Maybe my body has just become accomstomed to it. I turn my head slightly and I can feel Austin's breath on the back of my neck. He has his arms wrapped around my waist, my back is crushed against his chest and our legs are tangled with each other. I'm too warm but I don't want to move. I love being wrapped up in him and judging from Austin's grip on me, I'd say he likes it too.

I love this. Just being this close to him and being snuggled up with him. I could definitely get used to this. I've never slept with anyone before, and I hope that Austin hasn't either. If so, this is a first for the both of us. I think about the amount of times we've been together, we've never once slept together. We'd have sex and then we would get up get dressed and leave. Not the most romantic arrangement, but it worked for the both of us. But I have been missing out on so much.

I turn my head and manage to wriggle my arm out from Austin's grasp. I pick it up to see if i have any messages from my parents. I hope that Lola is feeding ok. I don't see any reason as to why she wouldn't be ok. I'm going to try to not worry about my daughter's every moves, in fear that she'll hurt herself. She can't do much at the minute; she's only 8 weeks. but what about when she gets to 6 months or when she starts moving. We should enjoy those moments; not be panicking about everything she does.

The more I sit here; revelling in Austin's hold, I realise I could use a drink. I start to move out of Austin's hold, but his hold on me is strong. I try again. But he makes a noise and his hold on me becomes tighter. He sounds like he is growling. Growling. I smile and just decide to nestle back in his arms and go back to sleep.

-xXx-

He's nuzzling my ear and planting soft kisses on my neck. It's the best way to wake up. I smile and stretch my neck. He stops, and I have enough time to turn on my back and wrap my arms around his neck. As soon as we are face-to-face, he lowers his lips onto mine and we kiss. It's slow and so sensual. He pulls apart when we need to breathe.

"Good morning, baby" he says against my lips. We're both smiling. I look at his morning appearance. His green eyes have a cheeky gleam in them and his black hair is a complete mess. He has a serious case of bed hair and he still looks hot.

"Good morning" I say slowly and seductively. He's hovering over me and I can feel evidence of his morning wood, because I lies heavily on my belly. He moves his head down and starts nuzzling my neck. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"I could get used to waking up like this" I honestly sound like I'm high. I'm just in a bubble right now, and I don't want to leave. Ever.

"I know the feeling" he whispers against my lips. And then starts sucking on my neck again. He's getting me seriously worked up, and it looks like we're solving the situation of his morning wood right now. No complaints from me. I moan and turn my head to the side, when I open my eyes I see that it is almost 10am. I jerk upwards and instantly our sex spell is broken.

"We need to go and pick up Lola" I say to him.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I already called your mom, Lola is doing just great, and she was perfect last night. Your mom invited us over for dinner around 12. We'll get some dinner and then head over to my father's" he says.

"I can't believe you let me sleep in this late" I say.

"We didn't need to be up early. And I've told you before you look too god damn adorable when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you up" he says. And I understand. When I woke up last night, I noticed how carefree and Austin looked when he was sleeping. That being said he's cheeky and carefree when he is awake.

"So I have you for an hour and half all to myself, and I'm taking advantage of it" he says. He shifts his hips slightly and impales me in one swift movement. i gasp at the feeling of him inside me and he moans. Our fingers interlock with each as I enjoy the best morning and wake-up call of my life.

-xXx-

We pull up outside my parents' house, to pick Lola up. We're going to Austin's father house today, so he can get a chance to see his son and granddaughter. This morning was... oh my god. After the round in the bed. I got out of bed and went to go and cook us some breakfast. We ate our fatty breakfast and then had a shower together. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Then I got a little mischievous. I went down on my knees and proceeded to suck him off. I know he loves a good blow job. And after the amazing night he gave me, I thought he earned one. When it got too much for him, he exploded and collapsed against the shower wall. When he got his breath back he looked down at me and I just winked at him. It was like a flip switched. He throws me up by my shoulder and held me against the shower wall. He fell to his knees and throws my leg over his shoulder. He repaid the favor extremely well. I shake all thoughts of our morning activities out of my head. It's not an appropriate thing to think about when I'm going to see my parents and get my daughter.

"Are you going to come inside?" I ask Austin. I know he's still struggling to be comfortable around my father and vice versa, but I want to try to get them along. Especially since myself and Austin are in it for the long haul.

"Sure, babe, I'll park the car and come in" he says. I nod and lean over to kiss him. He places his hand on my cheek and kisses me back tenderly. I pull back and smile at him, and he just smiles back. I get out of the car and walk in my parent's house. It's totally quiet in the house which is a nice change. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom preparing lunch. It already smells amazing.

"Mom?" I say when I walk in. She looks up in surprise then looks at the clock.

"Oh, it's 11:30 already? Hi sweetie" she comes over and hugs me.

"Where is she?" I ask when she pulls away.

"Your father is changing her" she replies.

"Oh, was she good last night?"

"She was!" Mom says, surprised. "Well, when you said she would have her bottle and then go to sleep, I didn't believe you. Just because you didn't do that" she says looking directly at me. I smirk in response. "But yeah, she's only cried once, last night when she wanted her bottle. She had her bottled. And wanted to play for a little while. But she was perfect" I smile, proud of my little girl.

"How was last night for you, sweetie?" I smile thinking back to last night.

"Good, Mom" I say. I can't help sounding slightly excited.

"That good, huh?" I nod, and again I can't help the big grin on my face. "Well, come on tell me what happened" I open my mouth to speak, but my dad walks into the room, carrying the little angel that lightens my life. I immediately walk over my dad; well I ignore him and focus my attention on my baby.

"There's my little lollypop" I croon as I walk over her. As soon as she says my face, she does something amazing; she smiles. I squeal in response, I lift her from my dad and nearly squash her to my body and cover her face with kisses. I look at my parents and they both have identical bemused expressions on their faces.

"She smiled for the very first time" I explain. "Wait she didn't do it last night did she?" I check, to make sure it was her first actual smile. Both my parents shake their heads in response.

"Get a camera or something ready. She might do it again when Austin comes in" Mom pulls out her phone out and gets the camera ready.

"Are you going to smile when Daddy comes in, Lola? Can you do that for Mommy?" I smile and ask my daughter, she just looks at me and sucks her fist. She wearing a long sleeve top and her baby drool is going on the sleeve. But still, she's just too adorable. Her grey eyes stare back at me with that baby sparkle. I love her so much. Austin walks back into the room at that point and he walks straight over to us.

"Look who's here, Lola" I say to her. As soon as Austin comes into her line of sight, she smiles a gummy grin at Austin. Mom catches a photo just before Austin scoops her in his arms, and peppers her face in kisses, just like I did. I see from the corner of my eye that parents looking at us with weird looks. It's then I notice that myself and Austin are in embrace that you might see a couple in. His arm is wrapped strongly around my waist pulling me to him, I have my head resting on his shoulder and our hands interlocked around Lola's back.

"Um, we have something to tell you" I say, and we all walk into the lounge. Austin fastens Lola into the baby bouncer and we give her some toy keys to play with, that should keep her happy for a while.

"We're going to give it another go. And we'll do it right this time" I say and put my hand in Austin's and he automatically tightens his grip to the point where I almost think it's going to fall off. We may have started off a little strange and we've had a baby, which for most people is way, way in the future and many years down the line. My Dad's face remains impassive, while Mom starts to smile slowly. They're both silent for about 7 seconds.

"I have to say, it's about time" Mom says. What? She sees the confusion on my face and explains herself. "Well, after Lola was born, it was so obvious that you should've been together, and to be honest it was kind of frustrating that you weren't" She says. I think that myself and Austin are both pretty shocked at what she's said. Austin was pretty nervous about telling my parents about him. But mom has warmed to him quite a lot. She must see how happy he makes me.

"I'm really happy for you" Mom says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey" Austin says. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Before we both turn to look at my father. He's contemplating something. I can tell by the look in his eyes.

"You'll keep her safe" he asks, looking directly at Austin. I don't say anything. It's almost like a test. Austin is going to need to pass it, if my Dad is going to get on-board with us.

"I'll protect them with my life" Austin says. Their tones of voices are so similar to each other. No more fucking around style.

"You'll make her happy and make her feel special" Another test question.

"With everything I have" Austin says. And I believe him. Whenever we are in a good place, I also feel happy. Like I have a ray of sunshine following me wherever I go. And just seeing him interact with Lola; it makes me love him all the more. However, I don't know whether Austin realises how deep my feelings for him are. I can never turn back, and I can't even contemplate the thought of separating from him again. It would irrevocably destroy me. Is it healthy to feel this way about someone else? My Dad stands up, and I get a little nervous. But he holds his hand out to Austin. Austin stands slowly and then shakes my father's hand. I let out a long quiet breath. But inside I'm screaming for joy. Austin sits back down and lets out a breath like he is deflating. I can't keep the smile off my face and grasp his hand again as he sits down. He looks at me and then looks down at Lola. As soon as Austin looks at Lola she drops her keys and smiles up at Austin as he unbuckles her and lifts her up out of the bouncer.

"Hey Angel" he says and rests her on his shoulder. I watch in awe as Austin hugs his daughter. I can feel the love between these two.

"Um... We'll go and prepare lunch" My mom says and drags my father to the kitchen. I pull my legs up behind me and rest my head on Austin's chest so that I'm face-to-face with Lola and Austin puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I just relax and enjoy the happy emotions flowing through me.

-xXx-

I can't get over how amazing yesterday and today have been. I got back together with my boyfriend, had some amazing sex with him and Lola smiled for the first time. I love my life, right now.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I say. I hug them both and kiss both of their cheeks. Then Austin says goodbye to my parents.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey" He shakes my father's hand, and goes to shake my mother's hand. But my mom throws caution into the wind and pulls Austin into a hug. It takes a good few moments for Austin to react. He pulls out of the hug and smiles appreciatively. He picks up Lola's diaper bag and throws it over his shoulder. I take Lola from my Dad, smiling appreciatively.

"Thank you for having her overnight" I say as a last comment.

"Anytime. And I mean it" My mom shouts.

"And drive safe" My Dad shouts out, after her. We walk to the car and I strap Lola in her car seat.

"Do you want to go see Pops, Lola? Shall we show him your new trick" And on cue my happy lollipop and shows her gums as she smiles at me. I giggle, make sure that she strapped in securely and shut the car door. I walk to the passenger door and look at Patterson. He gives me thumbs up and then climbs in the SUV. Lately he just follows us in the SUV. My Dad has never been able to relent on security. So now Patterson follows us everyway. He also lives in an apartment down the road from us. I think he prefers it this way.

"We good?" Austin asks as I climb in the passenger seat. He has started the car and I love how sexy he looks behind a wheel.

"Yep" I say. I put my seat belt on and lean over to kiss him. Lola gurgles in the backseat, and slowly falls in sleep before she goes to see Brad. Austin drives smoothly to his father's house and I can't help but feel like my life is currently perfect.

**A/N Sorry for taking forever to update. But it's here now! :) EEEEPPPPPPPP, 100 REVIEWS! 3**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are super duper!**

**Danielle xX**


	31. Chapter 31 - Trouble in Paradise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

_Phoebe's POV_

I pick up a navy blue lace dress and contemplate Lola wearing it. It's my father's 49th birthday in a few days and we're having a little celebration at my parent's house and I want Lola to look so god damn adorable. She looks adorable in whatever she wears, but it's a special occasion. I take the dress as well as some black tights to the clerk and pay for them. If Austin were with me, he'd be lecturing me on buying Lola yet more clothes. Ah well, he doesn't need to know. I take the bag and walk outside to where Ava, Frankie and Larissa are sat on the chairs. Lola is sleeping soundly beside them in her stroller.

"Have you bought more?" Ava says almost not believing my latest shopping habits. The only things I have bought today are for Lola and some shirts for Austin. I have yet to spend any money on myself.

"But look at it, though!" I pull the dress out and show my friends. With Lola's extremely dark and thick hair as well as her light gray eyes, she will look amazing.

"Ok. We'll allow it. Listen I need to go to Cartier's to pick up my Dad's watch, and then we can go for lunch" Frankie says and we all stand up. I put my bag onto the stroller and take a quick peek at Lola to check that she is still asleep. My daughter's eyes are still closed and her lips are slightly open. Her hands are curled up beside her head and I've come to discover that this is her favourite position to sleep in. We walk down the road and towards Cartier and I enjoy the conversation that comes from my friends. They are telling me all about their college tales and I find myself a little envious of them. I don't regret having Lola. I love being a mommy and I love my life right now. But I'm a little upset that I missed out on what should've been a big part of my life.

I get the impression that I'm not the only one who is loving life right now. Ava is actually focusing on her future and putting a lot of effort into her career. Her and Dan are still pretty strong. Frankie and Leon and Larissa and Spencer are going strong as well. The two couples have admitted love which their partners and everything feels pretty amazing. The only slight thing that has been an issue is that Patterson asked for a decrease in hours and Dad hired a secondary CPO for me. I tried to argue with Dad about it, but he wouldn't hear me. I've been having trouble getting along with Havers. He's serious all the god damn time even when it's just him, myself and Lola in the car. It's always 'yes, miss' or 'no, miss' and it drives me crazy. I can't be too mad at Patterson for decreasing his hours though. He wants to spend more time with Mariana. In his words, Mariana is the one for him, and he's taken to Mariana's kids well and vice versa. I'm so happy for them.

We walk into Cartier's and Frankie goes to speak to the assistant while the rest of us look around the store, pushing Lola as I go. I find myself looking at the rings, or more specifically engagement rings. I am getting way ahead of myself. Myself and Austin have only been back together for 2 months, and we are nowhere ready for that. But, hey, a girl can dream. They are all so sparkly and just gorgeous. But from the corner of my eye, I notice one that takes my eye away. It's simple, classic. A thin platinum band with a round diamond on it. It takes my breath away just looking at it, and I can just imagine it sitting on my left ring finger.

"Is this a little hint to something?" Ava whispers in my ear. I swing my head to look at her and gasp.

"What? No! Definitely not. It's way too early" I defend myself, as if I haven't just been caught staring at engagement rings.

"So? Your parents were engaged in a matter of weeks" Ava says, and she's giving me hope.

"Nope. We're definitely not in that place. It is way too early" I'm trying to remain realistic and not have my head in the clouds. The real world doesn't work that way.

"Ok well, humour me. Which one is your dream ring? She says looking down at the beauties. I hesitate a minute and then point towards the ring that was made for me.

"Awhh... that's cute. Very you" she says and I nod. If it were Ava's choice. I'd be having the biggest, most elaborate ring in the store. "But seriously, do you really think you're far off this commitment. You guys are so intense. You fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. You guys are going to be together forever" she says. And I understand what she is saying. We're a good family and we make sure that Lola has the best of everything, spends enough time with the both of us and we protect her from the world. But when Lola goes to sleep, or she stays at her grandparents. Wow. Things get hot. Not only is our sex life amazing, but he treats me like a princess. We'll cuddle on the sofa, he'll watch chick flicks with me and do night runs for food when I ask him. In return, he gets all sorts of love of me as well as home cooked meals throughout the day. I don't dare let him near in the oven in fear he may have a kitchen disaster.

"Well aren't you and Dan like that?" I ask her. I've always wondered if it's a special relationship between myself and Austin or whether it happens to everyone.

"Sometimes. I love my boy. I do, but we've still got a lot learning to do about each other and Our personalities don't always match well. Trust me, we're nowhere near at the level that you and Austin are at. And age doesn't matter with the two of you. I mean, you've had a kid together and it suits you both. Imagine me and Dan having a kid right now?" she says and I can't help but wince slightly. Ava is extremely flighty and well too self-absorbed. She reminds me of my Aunt Mia. And Dan, well, Dan may be smart but he's still nervous around Lola never mind having kids of his own anytime soon.

"Huh. Really?" I love the way myself and Austin are together. I never want it t change. "Look Frankie's coming back can we drop this" I ask Ava. She holds her hands up in a 'whatever' gesture.

"So, Virgo's?" Larissa asks and I nod. I have been going to my work place a lot since Lola has been born. Mrs. Fox loves her and I honestly miss working there. I'll be going back to work in a month. As excited as I am to go back to work, I am also extremely nervous about leaving Lola all day. I've only just gotten comfortable with her stopping over at my parent's house or at Austin's father's. We've got childcare all sorted. I am going to have one day off a week, Austin is going to have one day off a week, my mom is going to have Lola one day a week and so is Brad. She's also going to day care once a week. It's all sorted but I still don't feel comfortable.

"Dan just text. He said Austin and him will meet us there" Ava shows me her text. Austin and Dan have been going to the gym and working out a lot lately.

"Tell them to have a shower before I see them" I demand. I don't want to see them covered in sweat.

"Yeah. It's not attractive is it?" I smile and we walk towards Virgo's. As soon as we sit down in the cafe Lola opens her sleepy grey eyes.

"Hello Lollipop" I say to her once her eyes are open a little. "Did you have a good nap?" I smile at her. She should have considering she kept me and Austin up late last night. Stubborn little girl just didn't want to go to sleep. After a few minutes. She waves her arms around slightly, so I un-strap her and lift her out of the stroller. I set her on my knee and she starts looking around the shop in interest.

"Hello sleepy girl" Ava says and waves at Lola. Lola smiles at Ava and then rests her head on my chest. Me and my friends talk for a little while and play with Lola as we wait for Austin and Dan to show up. I notice Larissa looking at me strangely.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"I'm just thinking. This time last year, you didn't even know you were pregnant. And, no doubt children were the furthest thing from your mind. But look at you now. You're a natural mom. You have changed so much" she says and I blush a little. She's right though. June last year, I had just finished school, and was looking forward to going to college. I was going to be studying for a degree and was looking forward to few wild nights out. I was still young and very much still lived under the protection and guidance of my parents. Now I live with my boyfriend and my daughter in a comfortable 3 bedroom apartment. I am a mommy to the most amazing little girl, and love my boyfriend so much. It's crazy how much your life can change thanks to one night.

"Yeah, I know. It's so mad" I say shaking my head. At this point Austin and Dan walk through the door with gym bags slung over their shoulders. Austin makes eye contact with me and starts to walk directly towards us with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby" he says and leans down to plant a kiss on my lips. he stays there longer than he should.

"Hi" I whisper against his lips. "You still smell a little" I smile.

"It shows my effort in making me pumped. Making these beauties get bigger" He says and kisses his biceps. He shots me a cheeky grin. I just scoff and shake my head at Austin. He's such a jackass. Although he's my jackass. Lola shows her excitement at seeing her daddy and starts to snort and waves her arms around.

"Hey Angel, happy to see daddy?" he says and lifts her into his arms, and plants a kiss on her cheek. Almost 4 months later and he is still a fantastic father. He is protective and loves Lola. I'd be jealous of Lola if she weren't our daughter. But he is also firm and has rules when it comes to Lola. Austin said she isn't allowed a pacifier, and he doesn't let anyone he doesn't trust hold her. He also goes mad because I do spend an obscene amount of money on Lola. He's determined that our daughter won't be spoiled. It just makes me love him all the more.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asks me.

"No, we were waiting for you" I say, but then he scrunches his face up.

"Has she just woken up?"

"Yeah..."

"I figured. Were you saving that one for me" he asks Lola and she just grins. I understand what he means. She needs a diaper change.

"Pass me the diaper bag" he says, and I give it to him. I tell him I'd do it but he's adamant that he wants to do it. He stalks off to the toilets and we just all watch after him.

"Never would I have believed that he would change a diaper and have his own child at 20 years old" Dan mutters and it just fits in perfectly about what I've just been thinking about. Nobody expected this to happen. When he comes back he sits down next to me and we order food for us. I ask to get a bottle warmed for Lola and we have our lunch. After a very delicious lunch, Austin and myself decide to head to the park for some quality time between the three of us. All of our friends leave while we get our things together and I pass Lola to Austin, so he can strap Lola into her stroller.

I stand up out of my chair and turn around straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I apologise to the stranger and then look up at his face. Only to realise he is not a stranger.

"Phoebe! It is you!" My old friend, Tommy, says. I squeal and jump up and hug him with everything I have. I have known Tommy Wood since I was three. His father and my Dad were business partners. And we lived a few houses apart growing up. For 13 years we were the best of friends. He was different from Ava, Frankie and Larissa and it was nice to have a boy friend growing up. He taught me to climb trees and would play games like hide and seek with me. However, his family moved away when we were both 16. It was hard on me to lose one of my close friends. It was also just after Ted had left for college, so I found it extra hard to deal with. We tried to keep contact but we eventually lost touch. And I haven't seen him until now.

Tommy picks me up and swings me around. He has his arms wrapped around me tightly and my arms are wrapped tightly around him too. God, I have really missed him.

"Tommy! What are you doing back in Seattle?" I ask him.

"Me and my family are back in town for a few weeks. You haven't heard? We've been invited to your father's birthday" he says.

"No he never told me. How are you?" I ask him. It really has been too long. I marvel at how much he has changed. Wow, he got taller. And he has a bit more muscle on him. His blonde hair is curly and his blue eyes are shining bright down on me. He reminds me so much of my Uncle Elliot. Sure he's attractive, but he's not my type. I have one type and that is Austin Henderson.

"I'm great. How are you Beebee?" he says, using his old nickname for me.

"Oh come on, Tommy! I haven't heard that name in a long time. I've been fantastic. Thank you" We both have huge smiles on our faces. I really have missed my old friend.

"Hey listen. Do you think maybe you want to go to dinner sometime this week? For old time sakes?" I'm about to say sure when I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist and I'm pulled into a hard body, and away from Tommy. I look up and see Austin's hard face. Wow, he looks angry. His green eyes are narrowed and his pupils are staring at Tommy. Hard. His mouth is in an extremely thin line. When Tommy notices Austin's arm wrapped around my waist his eyes zero in on it and widen slightly. I look between the two of them and their appearances contrast. Tommy looks every part of a fun boy. Bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Whereas, Austin is tall, dark and mysterious. I can feel the dislike between them to try and quickly diffuse the situation.

"Umm... Austin, this is Tommy. He's an old friend. Tommy, this is Austin-" Austin immediately interrupts me at this point.

"The boyfriend" Austin says in a hard voice. I stare at them waiting for them to make a move to shake hands or something. But my hope is short lived and they just stare at each other. I nudge Austin slightly so I get his attention. He looks down at me and his face only slightly softens. But when he looks at Lola in his arm. He gives the most loving smile towards her.

"Here, I think she wants her mommy. She's getting a little restless with Daddy" he says. I didn't miss the fact that he referred to me as Mommy and himself as Daddy. I take Lola into my arms and turn to look at Tommy.

"Mommy?" his face is the epitome of surprise.

"Yeah. This is my daughter, Lola" I turn slowly so that my old friend can see the smiling face of Lola. He stares at her for a minute and then gives a smile and waves his hand at Lola. He looks at Lola for a minute and then looks back at me.

"Wow, congratulations. That's really unexpected" he says and then smiles. He looks at me and I smile back fondly at him. We were really great friends. We never fought and we always got on amazingly.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm really happy" I say.

"Good. Hey, I've got to get going. But we should really get together sometime this week for a catch-up, BeeBee" he says and rests his hand on my lower arm. Austin doesn't like that and pulls me away from him. I look up at him and I almost wait to elbow him. His face says that he is not impressed. But I want to have a catch-up with my friend.

"Sure thing Tommy" I say, ignoring Austin's head swing to stare at me. I smile at Tommy and wave goodbye as he leaves the cafe. I notice that Tommy shoots a small smile in Austin's direction. Austin doesn't give the same reaction back. Instead just glares at Tommy and the door that he walks out of. I put Lola in her stroller and I walk out of the building knowing Austin is following me.

"Who the hell was that Phoebe?" Austin catches up to me as I push Lola's stroller and asks me in a displeased tone.

"That was Tommy Wood. He's an old friend from my childhood. We've known each other since we were 3" I say to him. I've got to say I'm a little bothered by his reaction towards Tommy.

"Friend, huh?" he says.

"Yes. Friend" I say, and my voice is confident. I dare a look at Austin's face and his eyes are narrowed as if he is mulling something over.

"What is it?" I ask him. He's silent for a few good seconds before he speaks again.

"He seemed more than a friend. Have you ever dated him?" He asks. I gulp inwardly. I have made-out with Tommy numerous times and we've performed oral sex on each other once, but we never slept together and I wouldn't class that as dating. We were just kids who fooled around a bit. It was never going to be serious. But, given the current vibe that is coming off Austin I decide to keep that information to myself.

"No. We never dated" I say.

"Are you sure? He had a certain look in his eyes" he says and he sounds extremely displeased.

"What do you mean a certain look in his eyes?"

"He wants you Phoebe" Austin says. Oh, please! He never wanted me in that way. I was just someone to have a little bit of fun with, and he was exactly that way to me.

"Oh come on-" I stop walking and turn to face Austin. "-He's a good friend. That's all. And what does it matter if he does want me. I'm with you. You're the only one I care about. Tommy is not going to change that" I say. I love Austin. So much. Him and Lola make me complete, and I couldn't imagine my life without either of them.

"Oh really, Phoebe?" Austin says and pulls away from me slightly. "Can you really be that naive?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him, surprised.

"Do you think it's easy for me to know that someone that you call a 'friend' has the hots for you?" he says to me in voice that just suggests that I have completed lost my mind.

"Yes I know exactly how it is" I know I sound a little defensive by this point. "Have you forgotten about the women that you have slept with before and after me? Or how about the girls who still want you even though we are together. I'm dealing with it-" Albeit, not very well. "-And anyway, Tommy does not want me in that way. Believe me" I say. We're both at a standstill for a few minutes. The only sound that we hear is Lola's gurgling. It seems my daughter is a little unaware of the crackling between her parents.

"Don't meet with him" Austin says. His voice is dangerously low. But that doesn't really affect me that much.

"No, Austin. He's my friend and I haven't seen or spoke to him in a long time. Please don't worry about this" I say.

"He said himself, that he's only here for a few weeks" he tries to reason with me.

"That's not the point Austin! I want to talk with my friends. Just like you would with Dan" I'm not one for double standards.

"And you've never dated? Never even kissed?" Oh, why did he have to ask that question?

"We have kissed..."I say in a quiet voice.

"WHAT?" Austin shouts.

"We only made-out a few times, but I promise you it was never serious! We never dated, just messed around a little" I am fighting my corner. But I feel like it's a losing battle. Austin doesn't say anything and just stands there staring at me. We both say nothing and it eventually starts to become uncomfortable. I'm not shifting on this, Tommy is my friend and Austin will just have to get used to that. I won't be ordered around my by boyfriend.

"Austin" We hear someone say from behind us. We both turn and we see the blonde hair of the old bitch, Elena Lincoln. She turns her hateful glare on me and tries to look behind me at my daughter. I immediately stand so I protect Lola from Elena Lincoln. She tries to grasp Austin's arm, just like she did all those months ago when we saw her when I was pregnant. But Austin has other ideas.

"Come on" he says and pushes myself and Lola away from the venomous Elena Lincoln. I keep up with his long stride, but can't help but feel like something has changed between us. We'll move on from this right?

_Elena's POV_

She's not making him happy. Phoebe Grey has given birth to his brat and now, my Austin isn't happy. I knew this was going to happen and now that bitch is ready to pay. Lauren wanted to get her revenge as soon as she came out of jail. But I couldn't give a shit about her, in fact, I was a little grateful that the little sheep left me alone for a few months. I see Austin moving away from me, walking further down the path and all it does is make me hate Phoebe much more. Ana and Phoebe share an ability to turn my men away from me. Well, I've have enough. Phoebe needs to pay.

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial I number Lauren, who is someone I need, definitely not who I want to talk to. As soon as she answers I speak, not letting her get a word in. I have the little bitch wrapped around my finger, so she can do all of the dirty work for me an

"Get ready Lauren. It's time for Phoebe to pay" I seethe down the phone.

**A/N I'm so sorry guys. I really didn't mean to leave it this long to update. But here it is now!**

**Ohhh...Phoebe *Shakes head***

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. I love you. **

**Danielle xX**


	32. Chapter 32 - Nothing Between Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

_Phoebe's POV_

These past 3 days have sucked. Like really sucked. Since we saw Tommy in the cafe, myself and Austin have been extremely strained. We get along well in front of Lola. I read somewhere that children can pick up on stress from the parents and I don't want to worry Lola. But as soon as myself and Austin are on our own, it gets very uncomfortable. I don't want this to continue, I miss my boyfriend. Put I'm putting my foot down on this. I'm not going to be made to feel guilty about spending time with my friend.

I smooth down my dress and stand up. It's my father's 49th birthday and we're going to my parent's house for a meal before my parents fly away for a weekend in the Cayman Islands. Ted's even here for my father's birthday. So Ollie won't be alone while my parents are away. Austin is still supposed to get ready and is currently in our living room entertaining Lola. I walk out and see that he is lying down next to Lola who is on her play mat. Austin is tickling her stomach and she is laughing. I just stand watching them play for a few minutes and it warms my heart. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. I stand twisting my fingers. We need to fix this. I should be able to go and crouch down next to them. But I don't. Austin must be able to sense me standing there because he suddenly swings his head around to look at me.

"You look beautiful" he says after a few seconds. I just give a small smile. But inside my head I'm screaming. What the hell happened to us?

"Thank you" I say. He nods and walks past me to go and get ready. But before he walks past me I grab his arm.

"Can we talk properly before we leave?" I plead with him. He breathes out and then nods. I watch him as he walks to the kitchen and takes a can of soda out of the fridge. I take a quick last look at Lola to make sure she's safe where she is. I turn back to Austin and we stand either side of the breakfast bar. We don't speak. I don't think either of us knows how to start. I decide to speak first, in fear that we might be stood here for long ass time.

"Look... Austin... About Tommy-"

"How would you like it if a girl started coming onto me right in front of you? And didn't give a shit that you were stood right there with me? What if she basically said that she wanted you and didn't care that you were with me?" he says slowly, angrily. First, I'm shocked at his use of a swear wood. He never swears when Lola is in the room. Second, I start to get a little angry. Well more like fed up. He still maintains that Tommy wants me. Wants to take me away from Austin. And every time I've told him. He is wrong. Tommy is just a friend. And it doesn't matter. I'm staying with Austin no matter what. He's the one I love and Tommy doesn't change that. He never will.

But Austin's words make me angry. I can just imagine a girl, namely in the shape of Lauren, talking to him, caressing him, telling him that she wants him, just as I do with him. I want to put my fist through the kitchen top.

"It makes you angry too. So why can't I be angry? Why aren't I allowed to say that I don't want you near him?" He's talking through clenched teeth.

"Because it's not true!" I shout. "And I have had to deal with it. Do you remember Lauren? The witch who could've hurt Lola? Do you remember the amount of times she basically said I was poison and that I was nowhere near good enough for you? And what she said about Lola? I have had to deal with it. Really, what you think you are hearing or seeing is wrong. Tommy is just a friend!" I snapped, I shouted. But it's only because I'm sick of us fighting about something that shouldn't even really be an issue.

"I'm finding it hard to believe you. I'm still struggling with the fact that you guys have kissed. How the fuck do I know that you guys haven't done anything else?" he says and my eyes avert to the floor. It's something that has been on my mind but I shouldn't feel guilty about. It was before Austin was even in the picture, so it shouldn't bother me, but it does.

"You have, haven't you?" I hear Austin say. I glance up, and I wish I hadn't. His eyes are blazing. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry.

"We've had... oral sex... Just once though" I whisper. But the last part blurts out quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He explodes. But I do think he's holding back slightly because of Lola.

"It doesn't matter Austin, it was just once. And it was before you were in my life. I was a virgin when I met you. And I have not seen Tommy for 3 years. I was 16, a dumb kid and I was not in the best of places. You can't hold that against me" I defend myself, but at the same time I hope he understands me. It's a part of my past. I shouldn't feel guilty because my record compared to Austin's is nothing.

Austin holds his head down and then lifts them to look at me. His eyes tell me everything. "I need to go for a breather" he says. He walks over to where his car keys are and pick them up. "I'm sorry. I know it's your father's birthday, but I don't want to ruin it. I can't face Tommy without doing serious damage to his face. I'll see you later" he says and walks towards the door. My eyes are following his every move and my mouth is hanging open slightly.

"Phoebe. If you listen to one thing say I say and do actually care about my feelings; don't let that bastard touch my daughter" he says quietly, almost dangerously. And then walks out of the door. I stare at the door. Tears are coming to the surface. I turn around and see Lola lying on the ground with a curious look on her face. She's staring at me and she's the only thing that keeps me from crying right now.

-xXx-

"Hey Lola, do you remember me? Uncle Ted?" My older brother takes Lola from me and starts coddling her. "Will she remember me, Pheebs?" He looks at me. He's come home for a few weeks.

"I think she does" I say. I'm her mother; of course I think she is ahead of her development and super smart.

"Cool. I need to remain the favourite uncle over Ollie" he says and walks into the house. Despite how upset I am at mine and Austin's earlier altercation, Ted can still make me smile. I walk into the house and walk into the dining room where I see everyone; Mom, Dad, Ted, Ollie. Mr. and Dr Wood and their children, Tommy and twin daughters Heidi and Hannah.

I walk in and the first person that comes to greet me is Tommy. He makes eye contact with me he walks up to me and hugs me just like he did when he saw me a few days ago.

"Hey BeeBee" he says, joyfully. He hugs me and picks me up, but I don't react as strongly as I did the other day. Austin's words have really impacted me. I just hug him slightly. Tommy notices my resistance.

"Are you okay?" He asks. His blue eyes flashing with concern. I meet them for a second and then avert my eyes.

"I'm good, Tommy" I give him a short smile and then walk over to my parents. My mom has taken Lola from Ted and is holding her.

"Happy birthday, Daddy" I say and hug him.

"Thank you, princess" He looks around the room for a minute. "Where's Austin?" he asks and I gulp a little. I can't tell him Austin isn't here because we had a fight. Dad would hunt him down.

"He was sick earlier this afternoon. He didn't want to come and start throwing up everywhere" I say. It sounds legit. Dad just humph in response. My Dad and Austin get along for mine and my mom's sake. But they still wouldn't want to be in a room alone together. I guess that's the best I'm going to get, so I'll take it. I hand my father his present and he places it on the table with all of the other bags. I know my father will look at them all at a later time. I got him a new Rolex watch. His is old, and Lola got him some new cuff links as well as a cute poem.

"Grandpa has ears that truly listen, arms that always hold, love that's never ending, and a heart made of gold. I love you grandpa, Lola" is written on the little piece of card. I saw it and I immediately reminded me of the relationship between Lola and my Dad. There's something special there.

"Thank you" he says and then turns to Lola. "A birthday hug for grandpa?" he says and holds his arms out for Lola. My mom gives Lola to my Dad and he holds her against his shoulder.

"Being a grandfather suits you Grey" Mr. Wood says. I turn and see him holding a small glass with whiskey in his hand. My Dad just nods and smiles. I greet Mr. and Dr Wood as well as Heidi and Hannah. We then walk to the dining room. Tommy tries to hold my arm as we walk to the dining room, but I immediately pull my arm from his and keep my eyes from his face. I can feel his eyes on me but I just keep my eyes in front of me.

-xXx-

"There we go Lollipop" I say and lift Lola so her feet are barely touching the changing table. Lola was getting tired so I brought her into my room and changed her into her sleepwear. That way if she falls asleep here. I can put her in her crib straight away when I get home. Lola bounces here legs and stares back at me. She just spent 20 minutes crying and I brought her up here to calm her down. She's tired but I think she's also missing a certain person.

"I feel you, baby girl. I miss daddy too" I say sadly. I have had no contact from Austin all night. Only a text from Dan saying that Austin is over at his place. It makes me feel slightly better knowing that Austin is with his friend. I just wish I was with him right now. Lola starts to fidget again and her face screws up again, signaling she's going to cry. I lift her into my arms and rock her so she falls asleep. After about 20 minutes, in sitting in a rocking chair with a sleeping Lola in my arms. I just rock back and forth enjoying the calmness of the room when there is a quiet knock on the door. I get up and open the door slightly and see Tommy stood behind the door stroking the back of his knock. I sigh slightly and then push the door open signaling that Tommy can come in.

"Heidi sent me after you. She's missing you downstairs" he says. Heidi and Hannah have been very entertaining. Identical twins with the same blonde hair and blue eyes that Tommy has. Mr. Wood is in trouble when they start dating.

"I'll be down soon. I just want to make sure Lola is asleep properly first" I say. Any excuse to put a little distance between myself and Tommy. We've spoke but I've definitely been holding back. I can feel it's uncomfortable between us.

"Phoebe, are you okay? You've been pretty weird with me since you got here" he says. I didn't want to talk about this with him. I wanted to avoid all contact with him; I just want to be with Austin right now.

"I'm fine, Tommy" I say but I don't look at his face and sit down on the bed. I kind of hope he'll get the hint and will leave me alone. He doesn't. Instead he sits down beside me on the bed.

"Come on BeeBee, we both know that isn't true. Just tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything" he says softly. I sigh and then decide to tell him. It won't do any harm and will only just assure the fact that we're just friends and Austin is wrong.

"Me and Austin had a fight" I begin

"Oh?" he says simply.

"Yeah. He thinks... uh ... He thinks that you want me and that there is something between you and me" I say looking at his face for confirmation that Austin is imagining it and that I'm right. He stares at me for a good few minutes and I start to get a little anxious. Why hasn't he said anything yet? He stares at me for a few long seconds and then his head moves forward to my lips. I recognise that he's trying to kiss me just before he makes contact with my lips and I jerk my head backward.

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly, mind full of my sleeping daughter in my arms.

"Kissing you?" he says as if he is confused.

"What do you mean kissing me?" I ask him. I'm up from the bed and backing away holding Lola's head away from him. I'm really keeping her from everyone these days. All throughout the dinner Lola was by my side. And even though I could see it in Dr Wood's, Heidi's and Hannah's eyes that they wanted to hold Lola, I didn't let them. Austin's words from earlier kept ringing in my ears.

"Well come on, Pheebs. You must feel how I feel about you. Austin is right" he says and it confirms my worst fears. Austin was right. I shouted at him and berated him for being wrong. Oh, no.

"Come on, Phoebe. We can be together, and we can work something out with the distance-"

"No. No, Tommy you are wrong. I love Austin with everything I have. He's an amazing boyfriend, father and he makes me so happy. I'll never leave him, and he can't be replaced. Not by you, not by anyone" I say with finality. My eyes are tearing up again, and I think I'm in the darkness in enough that Tommy doesn't see me.

"Do you mean that, Phoebe?" Tommy sounds sad and defeated. But at this moment. I don't particularly care.

"Yes. Yes, god damn it. Yes, I mean it" I say with a hard tone in my voice. I'm pissed off and upset and all I want right now is to be at home.

"Was I too late?" he asks and he still sounds so sad and defeated. My heart softens slightly, and I speak in a more gentle tone.

"I don't think it was even that Tommy. Austin is it for me. I can imagine anyone else. Not only did he give me my daughter, but he treats me like a princess. And I feel so god damn lucky. I'm not the person you think I am" I say softly. This is crazy he only came back a few days ago and now all this is happening? My life is strange at certain points.

"I understand, BeeBee" he walks to the door. "Well always be friends though, yeah?" he turns to look at me and I see a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure" I say. But damn if isn't awkward now. He nods again before leaving and I breathe out a heavy puff. I look down at Lola and she's still sleeping.

"It's time to go home, baby girl" I say quietly.

-xXx-

I stroke Lola's cheek as she sleeps in her crib. She stayed asleep the entire journey from my parent's house to the apartment. I switch a light on in the corner of her room, pick up the baby monitor and go to walk out of the room. Before I walk out of the room I turn around and look back at Lola. My little princess sleeps soundly and fits in with her nursery. The walls are pink and the furniture is white. She has silver stars going up one wall and 'LOLA' in big wooden letters on her wall. It really is adorable. I shut her door slightly and walk down the hallway into the living area. I'm twisting my fingers and just pacing back and forth as I wait for Austin to come home. I look around the apartment and see if there is anything that needs doing so I can distract myself from this wait. There isn't so I just keep on pacing until Austin arrives.

I called Dan on the way home and asked if he get Austin to come home so I can talk. Apologise. Beg him to take me back if he has decided that I'm too much fucking hard work. That has been my fear all through the journey back. That Austin has decided that he doesn't need to deal with my bullshit. So I've been a bundle of nerves.

I hear the door click open and swing around to see Austin coming through the front door. I gulp and the hairs on my body stand up. I'm scared fucking shitless right now. He takes his jacket off and puts it and his car keys on top of the counter. I open my mouth to speak but he stops me with a wave of his hand.

"Before we get into anything, I just want to check on Lola. She's in her crib?" he asks. I only nod. My throat is too tight and dry to talk. I just stand staring at my feet while waiting for him to come back. When I hear him walk back he stands in front of me. I feel a tear slip out and he raises my head with one hand to look at me. I stare at him and he stares back at me. I see concern in his eyes. I think I also see love in them but right now my thoughts are all over the place. He takes my hand and leads me to sit down on the couch and he sits beside me. He looks at me waiting for me to talk.

"You... you were right" I choke out. I feel him go rigid beside me. I dare to peek up at his face and he is staring off into space. His jaw is twitching slightly.

"I fucking knew it. Did he tell you?" he mumbles.

"He tried to kiss me. And then admitted it. That... that he liked me" I say in a quiet voice.

"That mother fucker" he spits out. And looks down. It's all quiet and then words just come tumbling out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You were right all along, and I didn't believe you. I just wanted to believe that he was still my friend from years ago. But I was wrong. I should have believed you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I can you make you love me again. I'm sure-" My words are fast and a little squeaky. I'm cut of when his hand comes over my mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he scoffs. He laughing at me? I'm bearing my friggin heart out and he's laughing at me.

"I don't want you to leave me" I whine. I have tear stains down my face out of fear. He laughs at me again.

"You stupid girl" he chuckles at me. I look at him and tilt my head to the side. "I could never stop loving you. Even if I wanted to, and I don't. I love you so much, and will never stop. We had a fight. I'm willing to bet it'll be our first of a few. I do plan on spending a lot of years with you" he says with sincerity. His hands are cupping my face and he's staring into my eyes.

"Really?" I sniff and ask him.

"Yes" he smiles at me.

"But... I'm sorry, but you've been so cold to me over the past few days" I say quietly. He looks down.

"I was scared. He's everything I'm not. You've known him all your life. He makes you happy. He has money. He's more suitable for you" he says. And I get angry once again. When will he believe me that he makes happy enough?

"I'm going to start slapping you every time you say something like that. You make me happy, and money doesn't matter to me. It never really has. I love you. To the moon and back" I smile at him.

"Good. Because I can't think about any other guy around you and Lola. You are my girls" he say nuzzling my nose.

"Yours" I reaffirm. He tilts his face up slightly so our lips meet. It doesn't take long for it to get heated between us. This is the first sign of passion between us in a few days and I don't want it to stop now. I grip his hair through my fingers and pulls his face down onto mine. By instinct he pushes me down on the couch and lies between my legs. He starts to move his hips slightly and I can feel how aroused he is. I moan in his mouth, internally begging him not to stop.

"Phoebe. Now. I need you now" he whispers against my lips.

"Yes" I pant with need against him. The way we are together right now, it's almost as if we haven't been together for a good time, when in reality it was only a few days ago. But the distance that was created between us really made it feel like ages. He quickly sits up from me to unfasten his jeans zip. Once he let's himself out he shoves my dress up to my hips and my panties to one side. I'm eyeing him with hunger as I watch him slowly sink himself into me.

I gasp. Why does it feel like it has been so long? Austin feels it too as he grunts as he completely sheathes himself. He pulls out slowly and then re-enters slowly. I let out a quiet drawn-out moan at the feel of him inside of me. But I quickly grow impatient. I wrap my legs around his backside and urge him to go faster. He obliges and starts to pound into me with fast and deep thrusts. I shout and groan in pleasure every time he thrusts in. I really doesn't take me long to get to orgasm. I open my eyes to see Austin's face contorted with pleasure.

"Now... Now baby... I'm right there with you" he chokes out. And that is really all it takes. I clamp my hand over my mouth to prevent the scream that comes out of my mouth. I can feel myself tighten and then wave after wave of pleasure flows through me. I can feel Austin let go as well. He jerks his entire body and I can feel him start to flow and flow into me repeatedly. He clamps his teeth down onto my shoulder. Not painfully and only serves to prolong my orgasm. Once we both start to come down off our high. He turns and whispers into my ear.

"I like making things up with you" he says slightly breathless in my ear. I just smile and nod slightly and enjoy being back in my boyfriend's loving arms.

**A/N I'm working on the next chapter and it's a pretty big one. I'l try and it get it done sometime this weekend! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. You make me keep going!**

**Danielle xX**


	33. Chapter 33 - It all goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction.

I was born and raised in England, so some of the words may be spelt the English way and not the American.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

_Phoebe's POV_

"So, do you want to go out or no?" Austin runs his fingers through my hair. I'm lying on his chest listening to his heart beat. Lola is staying over at her Pop's house tonight, so Austin and myself have the night to ourselves.

"Hmmm... How about we just have a night in? Just you and me" I turn in his arms and look up at him.

"Sounds perfect" he says and kisses me. I'm smiling. After our little rough patch regarding Tommy two weeks ago, everything has been amazing and back to normal ever since. Just the way I like it.

"So, woman" he says and slaps my ass as he gets up from the bed. "We better get dressed and have something to eat. Otherwise I won't be letting you out of this bed" he says. I grin and roll out of our bed. We've spent the last hour in bed having a lot of fun.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask him as I pull my pajama pants up and throw a tank top over my head Austin grabs the clothes closet to him which are his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hmmmmm... Could I possibly request some pasta, my love" he says once we've finish dressing. He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Of course you can" I lean up and nuzzle his nose with mine. If watching were watching us right now, they'd be pointing at us and muttering about how disgustingly in love we are. It's true. I take his hand and walk him to the kitchen. I search for all of the ingredients and set them out onto the counter. I make sure that Austin is paying attention to the items I'm placing on the counter; he requested some small cooking tutorials so I don't have to live in fear of him being in the kitchen. I'm proud of my boy; he's making steady progress.

"Oh damn" I mutter as I raid through my cupboard.

"What it is?"

"We're missing the pasta. It's kind of a vital ingredient" I turn around to look at him and I see some disappointment trace his face.

"We could have something else? Or you can make a quick run and go and get some. Or we could have something else" I already know the answer. If Austin wants something, he'll do what he can to get anything he wants.

"I'll make a quick run. Is there anything else you want?" I quickly write down something that Austin can pick up for me. Just some things that might spice up tonight a little more. Like cream. Austin takes a quick look at the list and shoots me a cheeky smirk.

"Anything you say, baby" he says and grabs his car keys off the counter. "I won't be long" he says and plants a lingering kiss on my lips. And then he's out the door. I stare at the door for a few seconds before I turn around and quickly chop the food I need to prepare. Once I'm done I walk back into our bedroom. The first sight that greets me is the messed bed sheets. I smirk thinking of the last hour we spent dancing in the sheet, and I shiver of what is to come tonight. With sex on the brain, I fix the sheets on our bed. I catch my phone from the corner of my eye and I decide to just lay down, relax and listen to some music while I wait for him to come home. I lie down on Austin's side of the bed and the photo frames on his beside cabinet. One is of me and Lola. I had no idea when exactly it was taken but it wasn't long after Lola was born. I'm asleep on the couch, holding Lola as she sleeps on my chest. It looks really cute, despite how tired I look. The other photo frame is of Austin, Brad and his mother, Adrienne. Austin must've been about five in the photo and all of them have big smiles on their faces. Adrienne was a really beautiful woman, and from the way she smiles a, wonderful human being. It's so sad that she was taken from the world.

I rake through the drawer and find some earphones and put them in my ears. I select song that always makes me happy. I close my eyes and just relax as the music flows through me. I get through one song and then something catches my attention. It's warm. No, it's hot. I pull my earphones out of my ears and set my phone on the bed. I cough and then walk to my door. I open my door and step out to see my living room and the sight freezes me to my spot.

My living room is on fire. My kitchen is on fire. My dining table is on fire. Lola's toys are on fire. The ceiling is on fire. Everything. The flames go right up to the ceiling where heavy black smoke has formed.

"Ah..." I yelp out, terrified. But as soon as I open my mouth, smoke flies in and I start coughing. I stumble backwards slightly, but I find I can't draw my eyes away from it. I'm staring at it, coughing and it takes a good while before my brain connects to my legs and I flail away from the fire. It's so hot. I'm panicking. I don't know what to do. I start to become dizzy and disorientated, and the smoke and heat is burning my eyes. I follow the wall around to try and reach my front door. But as soon as I round the corner I see that flames are covering the floor in front of the door. I look down the other direction and see that the patio door is also inaccessible. I cry out at how helpless I am and how I can't get out of my own apartment and to safety. The only positive thought that is on my mind is that Austin and Lola are not in the apartment. Austin!

I follow the wall back to my bedroom and feel around for my phone. My coughs are getting harsher and my headaches intensifies. I can't really see what I'm doing. Using my memory, I dial Austin's number.

"Please... Please baby. Pick up" I beg down the phone. He doesn't. He must be driving. When the call goes through to voicemail, I cry out in frustration. I look back to the hallway and I can't see much other than the black smoke. I immediately dial 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" The woman sounds so calm. What a contrast to what I currently am.

"H-Help me. My apartment is on fire and I can't get out" I sob down the phone. Short coughs get in way of my words and I'm shocked that I can speak coherently.

"Ok, miss. What is your address?" I give her my address in a similar manner to my sentence.

"Ok. The fire teams are on their way. Are you the only one in the apartment?" she asks me.

"Yes" Thank God.

"Ok. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to-" An explosion rings throughout the apartment and the phone flies from my hand. I get knocked down the floor. I open my eyes and see the blurry screen of my phone. I think I hear someone on the other side of the phone. But I feel myself slipping. Blackness greets me and I fall into its arms.

_Austin's POV_

I check my phone while I wait for the traffic lights to change. I see that I've got a missed call from Phoebe. She's probably calling me to wither make sure that I've got everything on the last or that she's forgot to add something to the list. I decide to not call her back since I'll be home in a few minutes. I drive as soon as the light turns to green. I'm tapping the wheel and whistling a tune that one of Lola's toys play. If you had told me a year ago that I'd be living with my girlfriend and a have a 5 month old daughter I'd would've told you to go get checked out by a doctor. But right now, I can't imagine my life getting much better.

As I drive closer to my apartment I notice that the sky is bright. And orange. What the... I get my question answered when I turn onto my street.

"Oh..." is the only thing that comes from my mouth. My apartment is on fire. I park my car into a space as I stare up at the building. Angry flames are coming out of the windows as well as thick black smoke. On the street, there are 3 fire trucks, flashing red and blue lights as well as plenty of people. But there is one thing on my mind.

"Oh God. No. PHOEBE!" I throw open the car door and fly out of the car. I get through the crowd of people that has formed and sprint full-speed towards the fire.

"Whoa. Whoa. Son" I'm caught by a fireman who holds me and pulls me away from the fire.

"NO. You have to let me go. My girlfriend is in there" I'm fighting against him, flailing to go in there and get Phoebe out.

"Young girl. Maybe 20? Brunette hair" I hear the fireman say.

"Yes. Yes. That's Phoebe. Where is she?" I beg with him to tell me. he moves to the side and I see an ambulance and someone being loaded into the ambulance. I push away from the fireman and run towards the ambulance. When I get there, I almost collapse. Laying on the gurney is my girlfriend. My angel. She's laying so still, as if she were sleeping. But she has numerous burns. Some going down the side of her face. Along her chest and down her arms. Parts of her body are covered in black ash. I feel the tears start to fall.

"Ph-Phoebe?" I ask expecting her to answer me. I'm grasping for dear life onto the ambulance door so I don't fall over. The paramedic standing over Phoebe turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. We need to go to the hospital now. I'm going to have to ask you to back away" he says and tries to move me from the door. But I stand, staring down at Phoebe with tears rolling down my face.

"Is she alive?" I whisper. I'm barely able to say the words. She has to be. She can't leave Lola. She can't leave me.

"She is, but barely. We need to get her to the hospital for treatment" I hear the words, and it kick starts something in my brain. I start to climb in the ambulance but the paramedic stops me. No, I need to be with Phoebe.

"Are you family? If not, I can't allow you to come. You'll have to follow" he says and I look straight up begging for help here.

"I have to go. I'm her boyfriend, I love her so much. Come on, we live together and have a kid together. You have to let me go, please" I staring into his eyes. Begging him to let me go. The guy sighs and then looks down at the floor.

"Alright, get in" he says and shoves me in the ambulance. I sit down on a chair in the corner of the room, keeping my eyes on Phoebe. Come on, baby. Please move. She doesn't. She just lays there. The ambulance starts up and moves, but I'm numb. Staring at my baby girl. Please Phoebe, don't leave me.

-xXx-

20 minutes. I couldn't have been gone for more than 20 minutes. And now I'm sat in the hospital waiting area. Running my fingers through my hair constantly. I'm trying to figure shit out. How did a fire start? Did Phoebe start cooking? No. She's extra careful when she's cooking. I don't understand. But after being sat here for 20 minutes. The reality of happens sinks in more and more. Not only has my girlfriend been gravely injured. Our apartment has been burned and possibly the majority of our belongings. And the shop. Our workplace. Where my father has spent his entire life working. I don't know what the fuck I am going to do.

"Austin. What the fuck happened? Phoebe?" Christian says from in front of me. I look up and see Christian and Ana. Christian's look is a cross between murderous and worried. Ana on the other hand is holding onto her husband's arm and has tears brimming in her eyes. When I got to the hospital. The receptionist offered to call any other family members for me. I was in no fit state to talk. She called Christian and Ana. I also asked her to call my father, but she couldn't get through to him.

"I... I... don't know" I'm still struggling to process what I say. Christian looks at me for a minute and then walks up to reception, more than likely to try and get some information regarding Phoebe's condition. Ana on the other hand sits down in a chair next to me and holds onto one of my shaking hands.

"Please Austin, tell me what happened, what you know" she says begging with me. Her voice is fragile as though she is going to start crying at any minute. I say nothing for a while, and in the meantime, Christian joins us.

"We were going to stay in" I begin quietly. "We were supposed to have a quiet night in. Phoebe was going to cook us pasta but we were missing some things so I made a quick trip to the grocery store. When I came back the apartment was on fire. It was so big. And they were putting Phoebe into an ambulance. She looked ...hurt. 20 minutes. I couldn't have been gone for more than 20 minutes" and the sobs begin again. I should have just stayed, or if Phoebe had come with me. She wouldn't have been laying in a hospital bed with doctors caring for her right now. And, I'm thankful that Lola was with my father tonight. If she had been there... I start breathing fast. My daughter and my girlfriend? I'd be destroyed. I'm barely holding it together as it is.

Ana starts quietly sobbing next to me and I hear Christian's voice boom out.

"Taylor. Find out where Havers is... I'm going to fucking kill him" I look up at Christian and see that he's speaking through with his teeth clenched. I also see that he's got unshed tears in his eyes. Havers. Havers. Her security guard. Where the fuck was he? He's supposed to keep her safe. But that's my job as well. I have to keep her safe. Make sure that she's safe, and that no-one hurts her. I've failed her. We just sit. Sit and wait until we hear word on Phoebe. Christian spends the majority of the time on the phone; Ana was silent with the occasional sniff. I just stared off into space.

"Family of Phoebe Grey?" A doctor asks. She's a middle-aged woman, with fairly sharp features. We all stand up and walk towards the doctor. Well, I wobble. I'm scared to hear the news. And I can't talk; I have a big knot in my throat.

"I'm Dr. Nazarenko. I'm assigned to Phoebe's case" She introduces herself.

"How is my daughter?" Christian asks. Speaking for all 3 of us.

"We've stabilised her. When she came in, we expected a significant amount of lung damage and a broncoscopy confirmed that. We've placed Phoebe on a ventilator to breathe for her, while her lungs have time to heal. We've also given her steroids to also give her treatment-"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Provided the treatment works as it should, Miss Grey is going to be just fine" the doctor says and we all breathe out, expelling some of the worry.

"How long will she be on a ventilator?" Ana asks.

"We'll extubate in 24 hours and see how much Phoebe has progressed. If we feel the need to; we'll keep her on for a little while longer" The doctor says.

"Can we see her?" Christian asks.

"Yes. But I need to ask you to wear some protective equipment before you go in. Miss Grey does have some exposed wounds and this can expose her to some infections. We just want to be careful. And can I ask you to keep it to no more than 2 or 3 visitors at a time." I give a quick look to what the doctor is wearing. She's wearing a plastic apron and some protective gloves. We all nod. Dr Nazarenko shows us down the hallways and into the intensive care department. We put on the protective equipment and Christian and Ana walk into Phoebe's room first. I follow behind with shaky legs. I first thing I hear is Ana's gasp and then she starts crying. They walk into the room and I walk in behind then them.

"No. No. No..." I whisper as I walk closer to Phoebe's bedside. My angel is sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. She has a thick tube going into her mouth and is secured in place with tape. She has a burn going down the sound of her face and down her neck. She has been cleaned and her body is mostly cleared of the black ash that covered her face and body earlier. She looks so delicate. Even in a hospital bed and with wounds. She's still the most beautiful woman in the world, and it only serves to hurt me and makes me feel guiltier. I should have protected her. I should have saved her. I look around the room to try and stop myself from crying more. Christian is leant over at the foot of Phoebe's bed. He's staring down at Phoebe and he's letting a few tears slipped. Ana has given into full blown weeps, is sat down beside Phoebe and is gingerly holding onto her hand. I look down as the image of the fire once again shoots into my mind. I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I love you so much.

**A/N I had an expected trip out of town last week, which is why it got delayed for a full week. I'm sorry. In regards to this chapter: ;(**

**Thank you to everyone who views, reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are amazing. **

**Danielle xX**


End file.
